


Spyro Dragons x Reader Works

by Iwantadragonhusband



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Cliche, Dragons, Height Differences, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantadragonhusband/pseuds/Iwantadragonhusband
Summary: Super self-indulgent trash I wrote because I really like the designs of the Reignited Dragons and nobody else was doing this





	1. Argus

"Oh no, not this again..." You sighed as you put down the decorative vase you were holding, you looked up at yet another shelf that was just beyond your reach. You weren't short by any stretch of the imagination, 6 foot 1 was pretty tall for a human, but you weren't in a human world anymore. Like something straight out of a dream, you were transported here by what seemed like a magical portal (the thought still fresh in your mind by how odd it was) and landed in a world full of Dragons and other magical creatures that you couldn't even believe you were looking at.

Of course they were all nice, most treated you with respect but some acted as if you were made of glass at times, always asking if you needed help carrying something or even asking if you could handle the simple task of running from place to place! How patronizing! Just because you weren't a huge 8 to 9 foot tall Dragon didn't mean you couldn't do everything they could do! It just made things a little harder, like reaching things... Despite the two problems of the citizens in your new home being too nice (which seemed like whining even to you) and pretty much everything being made for someone taller then you there was nothing you could really complain about, you had a home, a nice bed, a fulfilling job, but definitely the best part about your forced move was your big and lovable...

"Helllooooo! How is my wonderful human on this fine day?" ...boyfreind, right on que. "I'm good, how are you Argus? "Oh, I was doing fine, but now that I'm here with you I'm doing even better! He went over and picked you up in a huge hug, one that felt so warm and full of love you hoped it would never end.

But it did, and you couldn't help but feel a little sad when he set you down. "And what is this?" He picks up the vase you were holding a minute ago "Are you still trying to decorate by yourself little one? I thought you agreed you would wait for me to help you? You gave him a hard stare at the name "little one" and rolled your eyes "how many times do I have to tell you I'm not small? You're just huge!" He laughes and pats you on the head before bringing you into another warm hug "I'm sorry sweet thing, but you know I don't have many of your kind to compare with, you just look small to me".

If you were being honest with yourself, you couldn't be mad at him. Argus was the nicest, kindest and most affable Dragons you met so far, and as a bonus, he was pretty handsome too, his gold earrings and bracelets he had complemented his purple scales very nicely and his scarf gave him a sort of suave look that you found particularly stylish.

But all those positives wouldn't stop you from at least pretending to be mad at him to get some extra affection, so naturally you forced a frown upon your face "Oh, sweet thing I'm so sorry..." he brought you closer to him and started kissing you starting at your neck and working his way up "I'm still getting used to your small..." he stops himself "but wonderful size! You know I think your wonderful right? You know that?" You actually lose track of how much he's kissing you, like he's desperatly trying to smooch his mistake away and it's just too adorable. You smile, you don't want to because you still want more affection from him, but it comes anyway "okay, okay whatever, I forgive you" he stops kissing and smiles at you, " Thank you sweet thing, I can't stand even the thought of you being cross with me, I'll try my best to stop calling you little one if that's what you truly want" now it's your turn to kiss him, a dark purple blush sneaks onto his face "it's fine, now come help me with decorating, that's what you came over here to do that right?" You look back at him as you pick up the vase "yes... among other things..." He tries in vain to make the most attractive face he can muster but it just ends up looking incredibly forced and you can't help but laugh at how silly he looks "C'mon Romeo, I really do need help with this" he straightens himself out and takes the vase from your hand "of course dear"

You wouldn't admit it to Argus but having him help made this task considerably easier due to his height. People used to ask you for things like this because you we're actually pretty tall, being on the opposite ends of things still felt a little foreign to you, but it didn't bother you as much before, where Argus would pick you up by the arms so you could reach stuff better. You mentally scolded yourself for thinking about height for the 17th time and focused on something else.

While you were setting one of the paintings the Artisan's expertly crafted for you as a welcoming present, you felt something brush against your leg, you looked around but found nothing. "What it is it, sweet thing? Something wrong?" Argus looked at you with a particularly attractive smile (well, all his smiles were attractive but that's besides the point) "nothing, I just thought something touched my leg or something" you continued to look for the source, only to still find nothing "perhaps it was just the wind? You live one of the more windy parts of the village you know" you actually didn't know that "oh, okay I guess".

You continued to adjust the painting until you felt it again, it was stronger this time "there's no way that's the wind, it felt solid" you looked around again only to see Argus stifling a laugh. "What's so funny?" You asked still looking around for the source "oh nothing, you're just so adorable" he gently pinched your cheeks with his large clawed hand "yeah, okay..." you looked at him through squinted eyes, he was acting pretty suspicious.

You took a guess at what he was doing and decided to test this theory, for someone who seemed so sophisticated, Argus loves to play little tricks on you. So this time, you only pretended to fix the painting, while discreetly looking at the mirror to your side, and what do you see? A tail with a very familiar golden ring around it creeping toward your left leg. While continuing to pretend fix the painting, you let it get closer until eventually grabbing it, eliciting a loud gasp from Argus. You pull the tail towards you until you're looking up at him and he's looking down at you with a goofy smile on his maw.

"The wind huh? I don't recall the wind ever looking like this" you say, shaking his tail in his face "oh fine, you caught me, now can you please let go of my tail? I'd to have it back please" Argus asked in a pleading tone "honestly these things are so annoying, it's like having a third leg just dragging everywhere you go, I can't tell how many of them I've tripped on" you let go of his tail "oh now don't say that, they're _very_ useful for doing lots of stuff, sweet thing" he said while waving it around "oh yeah? Like what?" He now looked at with a rather mischievous grin "like this" he sweeped his tail under you and you closed your eyes bracing for a fall, only it didn't happen, instead you felt an arm on your back and Argus leaning over you. "Real smooth there, you almost dropped your boyfreind" Argus pulls you close with his hands around your waist "oh heaven's you know I would never that happen! When you're with me you will never be in any danger I promise you that" he closes the distance and kisses you. "Honestly how could you think such a thing? Do you even know how precious you are to me? That hurts you know! You roll your eyes "always so dramatic" you boop his snout and he shakes his head "cute" you say before leaving and checking the house the see if anything else needs finishing.

You take note of the featureless kitchen and boring living room you have "I'll just do it tomarrow" just then Argus walks up to you and holds his hands together "I'm sorry sweet thing, but it's about 3 in the afternoon, I have to go see if anyone's stealing dragon eyes again, they usually aren't but you can't be too sure you see" he says with a rather somber tone "That's okay, I can't keep you here forever right? Go do what you need to do" you follow him to the door "just so you know if you did try to keep me here forever... I wouldn't protest all that much..." you look at him with a smirk "yeah whatever, get out of my house you big lug" right before leaving, Argus puts his hands in front of the door "wait!" you stop the door "Hmmm?" he looks back and opens him arms incredibly wide "where's my goodbye hug?" you smile and open your arms aswell "right here, get in here you big Dragon" he envolops you in warm scales and lifts you off the ground.

Human hugs were good, but Dragon hugs were something else entirely. It felt something like... getting into a thick blanket in the winter, or maybe even the feeling of taking a nice hot shower, you just didn't want to leave. "Oh goodness me how could I forget! He doesn't put you down but instead holds you right in front of him "sweet thing, can you do me huge favor and meet me in Sunny Flight in about 4 hours? I want to take you out on a date today, if you would like" he has a big smile on his face when he says this, he must be excited for something "uhhhh, didn't we just go on a date like 2 days ago?" you say, wondering why he want's to go on another one this fast, he usually waits a week.

"Yes, yes but this is different, I want to show you something and I would very much like to do it today, would you be so generous as to accept my spontaneous request, sweet thing?". You briefly wonder what your boyfreind has in store for you, what with him smiling and all, but you brush the thoughts away, you'll find out anyway "of course Argus, I'll meet you there for sure, now go! They might already be halfway gone with the dragon eggs! "Perish the thought, but you have a point, goodbye love" he gives you a peck on the check and runs out the door. You've only ever been to Sunny Flight one other time so you're not very familiar with the area, you know it's high up and very cloudy but that's about it, what could he be hiding? But more importantly, what are you gonna do for 4 hours?

In the end you settled for relaxing in your house, before you knew it, it was 6:50 and you decided it was time to go. You went over the waterfall and asked someone else if they could press the pedestal's in the water (you didn't really want to get wet before your date) after they were done the door opened and you went through. Sunny Flight was still as cloudy as ever, but it was a little darker, probably because it was getting dark out. You went over to a bench and took a seat.

You were looking out at the sky when you felt a pair of large hands cover your eyes "guess who sweet thing?" You pretend to look confused "I don't know, who else here calls me "sweet thing"? I know it's you Argus" He rubs his forehead in disappointment "in hindsight, I guess I did make it obvious when I called you that" you got up from the bench and looked around "well... I'm here. Soooo what are we doing on this _super_ special date you were so excited about? You say with your arms crossed in a playful manner "Patience, patience... you'll find out soon enough" He holds his large clawed hand out to you "shall I walk you to our destination, my _sweetest_ thing?" You take his hand and yours begins to feel rather small in his larger one "wow, what a gentlemen! Of course you may"

You follow him to a place that seems a little out of the way, it doesn't even have a road leading to it. As you approach the top of the hill Argus stops walking and puts his hands over your eyes again "Oh come on, what is it this time Argus?" you say, desperate to see what he what he wants to show you at this point "oh nothing, I just want you to see it all at once rather then a little bit at a time, don't worry I'll guide you," replies Argus with joy in his voice, "alright, just be careful!" he laughs "always sweet thing, always".

"Okay... ready? The excitement was killing you at this point "yeah, yeah c'mon just lemme see! He lifts his hands and your jaw drops. The sunset you were currently looking at was so gorgeous it was beyond words, it didn't even look like a regular senset, it had more colors then just orange and yellow, it had green, violet, blue, well... all of them really! And the clouds didn't look like regular puffy clouds but they were instead swirly and majestic. "Argus... This is... well I can't even describe it, it's just... wow", Argus then walked over to you and put him arms around your shoulders "I'm glad then, it took a lot of effort to make this" he kissed your check and contuined go talk "but it was worth it for you, sweet thing" wait... effort to make... "what do you mean this took alot of effort? Isn't this natural? You asked with a confused face "not all of it, I asked for a favor from some of the more magically inclined Dragons to manipulate some of the colors for me, of course, how they formed and the clouds were all designed by me, they just helped me bring it to life".

You couldn't even believe what you were hearing "So... you made a sunset? Just for me? Argus that's so.... incredible! You hugged him so hard you nearly tackled him "oh sweet thing..." he cuffed your face with his right hand "it was absolutly no problem, you deserve it" he brought his mouth to your ear and began whispering " _you are the most pleasent, delightful and wonderful person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, whenever I am in your company I am overjoyed and captivated by your charms_ " _he holds you tighter and continues whispering in your other ear "my precious, most sweetest thing, you fill me with ebullience and your tantalizing ways enchant me so..._ "

You wrap your own hands around his and look him in his eyes "I don't know what some of those words mean but they sure sounded romantic" he looks at you with warm eyes and places his hands on your waist "I love you, truly, honestly I do" your heart skips a beat, you two never outwardly said you "love" each other before, so It was a little surprising to hear it but... it was true.

As you stared at the big Dragon in front of you who had the warmest and most caring eyes you had ever seen, you knew it was true "I love you too, Argus." And just then, you two kissed. You don't know why you're here, or how it really happened, you just know that if you could undo it, you wouldn't, you loved your new life.


	2. Useni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Dragon's! This time with the Dream Weaver, Useni. Really surprised no one talks about him, I LOVE his design. Anyway, enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Aisuru means "beloved" in Japanese, I wanted to include that because Useni looks like a "traditional" eastern Dragon. I know, I'm basic )

 

As you looked at the sparking sea you were currently sailing across in your titanic sized boat with all the food you could eat and nearly endless activites, you couldn't help but feel a little cold, the water wasn't exactly kissed by the sun and the wind was a bit chilly. While looking for something to warm yourself up with, as if something heard you, the suite to the Captain's room opened up, pushing the curiosity of _how_ it happned out of your mind, you went inside. When you walked into the room, the first thing you saw was a tub filled with water that was set at the perfect temperature for you! How convenient! Unfortunately, that was also the moment that a bright light blinded you, and as it persisted you felt yourself getting pulled from the room and the ship itself.  
  
You then woke up with your hands in front of your eyes, feebily covering yourself from the suns rays. You looked to your left and you notice the shades to the window are all the way up, letting the light trespass in the room without warning. You decide to get up and pull them down but as you get up you feel something tethering you to the bed. Looking down, you notice a familier green scaly hand wrapped around you, so you turn around, looking at your boyfreind's sleeping face with his mouth wide open and a surprisingly quiet snore given his size. You didn't _really_ want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful, but the sun that was shining in your eyes wasn't getting any darker, so you decided it had to be done.  
  
"Useni... Useni, wake up" you say, shaking him awake "Hmmm? What is it? What happened? He looked around the room for the source of what shook him awake, when his eyes landed on you, he made the crooked smile you liked so much "Good morning" he said tiredly while kissing your forehead "How did you sleep? Did you have nice dreams?" he asked, eyes still half-lidded. "They were nice, could've been better though" that seemed to wake up him "Really? How? What was missing?" He asked in a worried tone, like he had done something wrong "you" you replied and rubbed your nose against his snout, "oh, how sweet..." he rubbed his snout back and you two keep going for what seemed like a whole minute. After managing to stop cuddling with your boyfreind for 5 second's you rememberd why you woke him up in the first place and got out of bed to lower the shades.  
  
"Thank you for the dream by the way, it was nice, it just ended early because of the sun" while lowering them, Useni wrapped his arms around you and rested him head on your shoulders "Sorry, it's a force of habit, I usually leave it up like that so the sun can wake me up, I should've asked if you wanted that today" he kissed you on the check and begins to sway side to side, causing you to do the same "I'm sorry", you continue to sway with him "it's fine". After staying like that for a while, you remember you have errands to run today and since you're already up, you might aswell get ready, so you tap Useni's arm, suggesting him to let you out of his caring grasp "I'm gonna go get ready, I have some things I need to get done today" Useni looks at you with a bewildered face "you're getting dressed to go already? Don't you want any breakfast before you leave?"  
  
Oh right, eating, that thing living beings do sometimes "Yes actually, I would like some breakfast, thank you" Useni them claps his hands together and puts on a bright smile "Okay! I'll go make us some pancakes! And since I have nothing to do today, I'll get changed and go with you!" You watch as Useni walks merrily (although you could swear he was skipping) out of his bedroom in his star themed pajamas. He was so cute it was almost too much to handle sometimes.  
  
As you were getting dressed you couldn't help but think about how lucky you were to have Useni, he was such a kind, postive force in your life it was almost impossible to be sad around him. You two met when Nestor asked you to carry some materials for the Dream Weaver's to Lofty Castle. While you were carrying a box down one of the hallways, Useni came in through one of the turns and bumped into you, causing everything in the box to fall over. After he was done doting over you and asking if you were okay, he offered to help put everything back in the box and even asked if he could help with all the other deliveries you had to make. When you two were done with all the deliveries, he then asked if he could apologize by getting you something to eat, after that the rest was history, you were completely lovestruck.  
  
After you finished getting into your work clothes, you went into the kitchen. Instantly the first thing you notice is the smell of pancakes that fills the room, and boy do they smell good. Useni hands you a plate and then begins to tie his hair up in a bun "Do you want syrup or cream?" He asked while picking up a pancake "uhhh, both?" You respond with a pleading tone "Of course, I forgot you have a bit of a sweet tooth" he says while pinching your check "that's because you spoil too much, stop making such delicious food and maybe I won't have this sweet tooth!" You playfully mocked "try and stop me" he said as he menacingly waved the jar of syrup in your face. After about 4 seconds of staring, you both broke out in laughter at each other silliness.  
  
"Alright! I'm gonna go get dressed, don't leave without me!" you swallow a mouthful of pancakes "I won't!" You yell back at him as he climbs up the stairs, eagerly, you begin to eat the pancakes that were so lovingly made for you and you just can't stop thinking about what a good cook Useni is. It seemed like he could do it all, cook tasty pancakes, give great hugs and even make you nice dreams? There's no doubt about it, he was a catch.  
  
You were just about done eating when Useni came down in his usual attire, a purple towel with moon designs wrapped with cloth around his waist and lavender flip-flops, no shirt though but it's not like you were complaining. It was a weird style for sure, but you feel he made it work. In fact, Useni himself had a pretty odd look to him compared to the other Dragon's. For example Useni had bright red hair where most had none, he also had long, thin... whiskers on his nose? As least you think that's what they were, they felt a little too long to just be some whiskers though. His eyes were a bright yellow but most other Dragons had that, his just popped out more because of his dark green scales. His wings also seemed to be considerably larger then the other Dragons, which you always found a little interesting. All that complete with a pair of black horns on his head that had constant electricity sparking from them, although, the electricity didn't actually hurt, it just tingled, at least that's how it was the last time you touched them.  
  
"Well? How do I look?" He asked playfully while spinning in place. You examined him from head to toe "very handome" you replied to him with a smile "oh stop it! You'll make me blush!" He said, covering his checks "that's the plan" you replied smugly, he then pushed you playfully "oh you're such a flirt! What am I gonna do you?" He said shaking his head with his hands on his hips. You pretended to think for a moment "Hmmm... I think the proper course of action would be giving me all your love and affection... can you do that?"  
He then lifted you up in a hug "of course I can! That's easy" you two stayed like that for a while as Useni kept the hug going and you weren't in any rush to get out.  
  
"Alright, all set to go?" He asked holding thr door open for you "yeah in a sec, just hold on" as you grabbed the plate Useni spoke up "Oh don't worry about those, I'll get them later let's just leave for now, I don't want you to be late" you put them back down and walked to the door "Thank you Useni" you replied, tip-toeing up to give him a peck on his snout" he returned the favor "any time, c'mon let's go!". You both left his house started walking to pick up the supplies needed to for your deliveries "Do you have alot of things to carry today?" Useni asked eyes fixated on you "no not really, just some wood so the Artisans can build stuff or whatever" you replied absentmindedly. "Ahh I see... Would you like to me to help you today or are you fine by yourself?" You thought about it for a little bit, it's not like you weren't strong, you were definitely stronger then most humans, it's just Dragons were, well stronger then most humans too and you'd be lying if you said it didn't bother you at least a little bit when other Dragon's would just carry things for you, even if It did come from a place of generosity. But still, you knew Useni wanted to help and if he did, you could finish faster and get more time with him, so you swallowed your pride and accepted his offer.  
  
"Yeah, actually I would like some help, thanks Useni" he gave you another smile "it's no problem! I'm always happy to help you out whenever you need it!" you stared at him adoringly for a bit "what is it? Did I say something wrong?" He asked in a worried tone "huh? No, no way!" You rubbed his arm to reassure him "I was just... admiring you I guess. I swear you're perfect" he laughs "oh I'm far from perfect... I mean look at these ugly things" he pointed to his teeth and you couldn't help but sigh. If there was one thing Useni was self conscious about, it was his teeth. While they weren't exactly the _straightest_ set in the world, they definitely didn't make him ugly "What? C'mon they're not that bad!" he looks to his side "so they're only a _little_ bad?" You shake your head violently "That's not what I meant!" You playfully punch his arm "you just have a certain... charm to you, and your teeth play into that! You have like... the best smile, really! I love your smile!" He covers his face with his hands trying to hide his blush which is very obvious due to his contrasting green scales "You're just saying that..." you pull his hands away from his face "no I'm not!" You jump up and pull him down by the neck in a kiss "your like the most attractive Dragon in this world, and I mean that! And yes, I do love your crooked smile, you're probably one of the few Dragon's that can pull it off"  
  
He surrenders his arms to you and reveals his big crooked smile you find so attractive "you're good for my pride _Aisuru_ ~" he looks at you, seemingly lost in your eyes and starts stroking your left cheek gently with the back of his clawed hand "I'm so happy I met you... You make me so happy" you two hug and again, you need to pull yourself away from your super cuddly boyfreind to remember what you had to do "ughh... work..." Useni releases you and rubs the back of his head "oh right... looks like we got a little sidetracked huh?" He replied, feeling a little guilty "yeah but it's fine, we should still get there on time, let's go"  
  
You two arrived at the place where all the objects of delivery were stacked in one one spot, as you got closer you begin to see what they were. They were... wooden logs? I guess the Artisans needed some more material or something? "Well, this looks like it's all there is, just logs" you slowly picked up two and held them in both your arms, as you were about to comment on their weight, you watched in both awe and shock as your boyfreind carried 4 logs in each arm and even 1 on his tail with seemingly little to no effort.  
  
As you both walked to the Artisans world, Useni noticed your slower then usual walk and raised an eyebrow "Are you sure you're good with those two? You know you don't need to stress yourself right?" you speed up a little as to prove you were fine "what? No I'm good with these I promise, we can't all be super buff Dragons y'know, some of us have to make due with noodle arms" he laughed at that "you don't have noodle arms, _Aisuru_ , don't cut yourself short" he reassured you with a smile "and it's okay to ask for help, you're strong in other ways, strength isn't just a physical thing you know. And you don't even have be super strong anyway! I'll love you all the same!" You felt like such a brat having to be coddled by Useni like this but... you did kinda like it when he doted over you. So you let him continue. "I mean, there's so many good things about you! I can't even think of them all, they jumble my head up!" "And of course your so funny! You make me laugh like everyday! "Did I mention how nice you look today? Because you do, look nice I mean"  
  
After three trips back and forth you two were done, you wiped your head and exhaled loudly. Of course, Useni was still as energetic as ever, not even a little fazed by the lifting. "Alright, that's the last of 'em! You don't have to do anything else today right?" He asked "nope, I'm done for the day, lets go home" he looked at you quizzically "your house, or mine?" You thought about it for a while, your house was closer but it was pretty barren save for a bed, a couch and a freezer. Useni's house was much farther away but as a Dream Weaver he had such a nice vibe to his. Pretty much everywhere you went there was a cushion or something to rest on, plus it was bigger and it just looked nicer, he has dream catchers on his ceilings (which you thought was pretty cool) and his bed, _oh maaan_ his bed. You didn't want to leave it in the morning and now that were thinking about it you really wanted to get back to it.  
  
"Your house, if that's okay" you asked "of course it is! You're always welcome in my house, no matter the circumstance! It's practically yours at this point anyway, you sleep there almost everyday, you must _really_ like my bed" you looked at him "yeah, you know what the best part about you're bed is?" he looked to the side, thinking "nope, what?" You smirked "you're in it" he laughed and draped his arm over your shoulder "well thank you for that, I'm happy you like sleeping with me so much, you're a pretty good pillow yourself". You two walked to his house until you progressively found yourself leaning against his large frame more and more, until you were basically falling on top of him "What's wrong _Aisuru_? Are you're legs tired? Now that he mentioned it, your legs _did_ feel a little worn out, I guess carrying a couple twenty pound logs around for 2 hours will do that to you, who knew?  
  
"Yeah, they are... I think I'll be fine though, as long as I got you to lean on" you patted his large chest and smilled at him "I'll do you one better" very abruptly and without warning he swooped your legs and started holding you in his arms, bridal style "can't have my boyfriend all worn out from work before we get home now can I?" You couldn't help but feel incredibly flustered as some of the other Dragons in the Artisans village began smirking at you two, some even giving Useni the thumbs up gesture. "C'mon Useni... people are looking" you said shyly "sorry, is this making you embarrassed? Do you want me to put you down? After thinking about it... you didn't really want to come down, you felt so warm and protected in his arms, so instead you decided you could absolutly handle a couple of people looking at you "no... it's fine actually, just... walk a little faster please?" He leaned down and kissed your forehead with a super loud "Mwuah" sound, making sure it was as many people heard it as possible "of course, anything you want, _Aisuru_ ~"  
  
You both arrived at Useni's house and you Immediately leaped into the star-shaped bean bag he had in the living room "ahhhhhh" you let out as you let yourself sink further into the bean bag. "Well you sure look comfortable" said Useni as he went into the kitchen "you want anything to drink while you're relaxing there?" He asks, getting ready to make something "Mmmm.... yeah actually, can I get some hot chocolate? With two marshmallows inside? And some milk? "He smiles while getting the ingredients "there's that sweet tooth again" he says playfully "of course I'll make it, it'll just be bit". You let yourself relax while waiting for your drink to be made, sinking even further into the chair.  
  
"Alright, here you go!" He hands you the mug filled with hot chocolate, but just as your about to grab it he moves the mug back "What are the magic words?" He asks, barely containing a giggle "Please?" You say, desperate for your sweet drink "Words. With an S" instead of guessing, you took your hand and pulled on one of his whiskers ever so gently, just enough to get him to stand on one leg as he also tried not to spill your drink "Aww hey, no fair! Let go!" He pleaded "sure, can I have my drink first though?" after you had him at your mercy for a good while, he surrendered and gave up the drink "thank you" you took a sip "I love you by the way" he groaned "those were the magic words..." You looked at him smugly while continuing to sip your drink "I know, I just wanted to do that".  
  
Useni took off his flip-flops and headed towards where you were sitting "Oh you're so evil, what did I ever do to deserve such punishment?" He asked sarcastically. You slowly put down the mug and rolled your eyes "oh stop it, get in here you" before you could even open your arms, Useni pounced on you, and pinned you to the bean bag "You think you can touch my majestic whiskers and get away with it? I don't think so, little human, prepare to pay!" he then proceeded to kiss you, while again, making the most obnoxious noises he could. "Stop it, your gonna get me all covered in your gross saliva!" You pleaded to him "Then that will be your punishment! Next time don't pull on my whiskers!" he tries to keep going but you both break down in laughter, him still on top of you and shaking your very core his loud rambunctious one "can I please get up? I still want my drink" he lifts himself up but only slightly so he's still on top of you, arms to your side now instead of pinning you down.  
  
He looks down at you with loving eyes and doesn't say a word. "Uh.... Useni?" You say, confused at what he was currently doing "oh sorry I just... Really love you y'know? You're amazing, I wish I could thank whatever force brought you here in person, I'm so lucky you're here with me" you smile at him "hey I'm even luckier, you're like the best boyfreind in the world! I feel like I hit the jackpot with you" he dragged the back of his scaled hand against your cheek "careful, flattery will get you _everywhere_ with me... especially if it's from you..." he cooed into your ear "you make me feel so happy... I wish I could fully express how grateful I am to you for that, I've never felt this good before you know that? This is all you." You let him keep stroking your face "I know what you mean, your uh... the first Dragon I've ever really been with but I can't imagine it gets much better then you" he runs his hand through your hair, thoroughly "there you go again... spoiling me with compliments, you know I'm a complete sucker for them" he lets out a guttural rumble from his throat that you find _insanely_  attractive "you deserve it" his eyebrows raise "do I now? Well thank you..."

 

He pulled you up by the arms and pushed himself up until he was basically straddling your lap and clasped his arms around your waist, he lightly nibbled on your neck and rested his chin of your head "anything else you want to do today, _Aisuru_?" You eased into his touch and he started messaging your earlobe, he knew you liked that "not really, it's still pretty early but I just wanna stay in here with you, I like you alot" he laughs into your neck "what a coincidence, I like you too" you almost fall asleep in his loving touch but manage to keep awake "can we stay like this for a while? This feel's good, you have pretty skilled hands" he continues to massage your earlobe, putting a little more force into it "of course we can _Aisuru_ , just tell me when to stop" after about 5 more minutes of this, you speak up again "when I go to sleep, can my dream have you in it this time?" he looks at you with a slighty surpised face "you don't see enough of me already?" you shake your head "no" he gives a crooked smile "okay, whatever you want then".  
  
You spend the rest of the day with Useni in his house, talking, eating, cuddling and eventually sleeping. It's a pretty regular day for you two, and you love that, you love him. You think back to what Useni said earlier about thanking the force that brought you here, and you can't help but agree, whatever force brought you to Useni, you were glad it did.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >tfw no eastern dragon bf
> 
> Anyway, so it's so late! swear I would've posted this earlier, I just forgot lmao. Next chapter will be Magnus, and after that... who knows! I really do have alot of fun writing these, I just hope as I progress they dont all start sounding the same.


	3. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Magnus! I know this guy's a fan favorite, so hopefully I did him justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something different with this one, your actually not in a relationship (yet) in this story, but on a first date, hopefully you guys still like it!

You were freaking out. Your fingers were twitchy, your palms were sweaty and you were breathing unevenly. But how could you not be? This was one gonna be one of the most nerve wracking day's of your life. And why? Because today, you were gonna ask Magnus out on a date. Magnus, of course, was a large orange Dragon who worked as one of the Peace Keeper's for all the citizens in this world, and man were you crushing on him hard. Ever since the first day you met him, you just couldn't keep yourself calm around him, he had that kind and boisterous personality that you couldn't help but fall for, plus he was definitely a looker for his kind, but maybe you were little biased, you liked bigger guys after all and Magnus was like, the biggest Dragon you knew.  
  
As you continued to walk in the dry desert area looking for Magnus, you had a chilling thought, what if he said no? Even if you two didn't end up romantically involved, you still wanted to be friends, you genuinely enjoyed his company. But now that you got those ideas in your mind, you couldn't stop even worse thoughts from sneaking into your head "what if I just make things awkward with my confession? What if he just wasn't interested in a human like me? What if... what if..." You clutched the roses you were holding while thinking of unfavorable possibilities, you then immedialty released your grip on the thorny stems. You looked at your hand and saw light bleeding, nothing too serious, but it still hurt. You mumbled some curses under your breath and you came back to your thoughts, which you immedialty regretted as you keep thinking of more ways everything could wrong. Maybe this was a mistake?  
  
While you were re-considering your previously decided proposal, you heard a booming voice in the distance "hey! Shorty is that you?" Your blood went cold and you felt yourself getting more and more apprehensive. There was only one Dragon that ever called you "shorty" and that was Magnus. Your nervousness only increased as he began to walk toward you.  
  
"Yeah that is you! Where were ya yesterday? I missed ya!" You quickly fumbled the roses you holding behind your back, being careful with the thorns this time "oh h-hey Magnus! Yeah I was uh... doing... things... yesterday. Yep! That's why I couldn't come! I had things to do!" He raised an eyebrow at you "Things? Well what kinda things, shorty? You're not exactly being too descriptive there are you?" you bit your lip, trying to think of something to say to him. In reality, you spent all of yesterday planning how this whole thing was gonna go. Rehearsing what to say, scouting dating spots, wondering the types of things Magnus would like, that sorta thing, of course you couldn't just _say_ that, so you blurted out the first thing that came to mind "uhhh... I was... eating?" Magnus' eyes went wide "eating? Ya spent a whole day eating?" He replied with a shocked tone "uhh... Yes?" You replied. He eyes then drooped down, looking sad "and ya didn't even invite me, shorty? I'm hurt..."  
  
You mentally smacked yourself for thinking of the single worse lie you could come up with, could you be any more incompetent? Honestly. "No no no! It's not like that! It was a, uh..." you put your hand in your face in an effort to think of something to say, only to hear the sound of ruffling petels and and chills running up your back as Magnus looked at them "Hmmm? Why ya holding flowers for?" At this point, all your brainpower was going into lying and you despised it, you didn't want to lie to Magnus! You wanted to ask him out! "Hey, shorty, you doing alright? You look a little stressed, everything okay?" You tried relax yourself by taking deep breaths "yeah everything's fine it's just... uhmmm..." Magnus had a look of worry on his face "yeah? Do you need something?" You shook your head "nope, nothing, it's all fine!" His eyes returned to the roses in your hand, he pointed at them "alright then, so what's the deal these?" He said lightly touching one of the petel's "Do ya mind telling me?"  
  
You decided it was enough, you couldn't keep lying to Magnus, you hated it. So you braced yourself and closed your eyes, no time like the present right? "They're for you!" You pushed the roses into him "and I wasn't just eating yesterday, I was planning how to ask you out because I really like you but I didn't want to just blurt it out at you, I wanted to make it special..." you continued to speak with your eyes closed, but you felt your tone getting less fast and more gloomy "I'm sorry for lying to you, and I know you're probably gonna turn me down but..." You took a deep breath before blurting out your next words "will you please go out with me! Please?" You stood there with roses held out and your eyes still closed as every second passed by at an agonizingly slow pace, not daring to open them in fear of what face Magnus was probably making right now.  
  
Just as you were about to open your eyes and apologize for this whole fiasco, you felt yourself be lifted from ground as two scaly arms wrapped around you and began to spin you around. You then opened your eyes to see Magnus, smiling as happily as ever as he laughed with exhilaration. You were were a little confused to say the least, "I don't get it... aren't you mad?" You yelped on surprise as he started nuzzling his head gently into your neck "You're a funny kid, shorty." He stopped nuzzling to look you in the eyes "how could I be mad at ya? Ya put so much thought into this! it's only fair to give ya the proper appreciation for going so far for me!" He replied with glee. Only, you still felt bad about being dishonest with him  
  
"Yeah but I lied to you... I don't think tha-" he hugged you tighter into his chest, seemingly in an effort to get you to stop talking, it worked "lies schmies, who cares about all that? I know ya didn't mean it in a bad way, ya just felt a little flustered, that's all!" He rubbed the back of your head gently "I kinda forced ya into it too... I'm sorry if I seemed a little... aggressive when I asked ya what the flowers were for..." he put you down and held his hand out "can I take these?" you looked and the roses and handed them to him "oh sure... they are for you" he took the roses from your hand with joy, after taking them he squinted his eyes at your hand, which still had a little blood on from earlier "Aw shorty... ya gotta be careful..." he rubs your hand with his claws, careful not to put any real force into it "I got scales so I can touch them just fine, but you just got skin, don't grab so hard..." he said softly "I know that, I just made a little mistake, it's not bad, really, in fact, it doesn't even hurt anymore".  
  
He continued to rub your hand until a mischievous smile appeared on his face "ya want me to kiss it? It'll make ya feel better, I promise" he said with a rather sly look "What? No! I'm not 6!" You took your hand away, but immedialty started re-thinking his proposal... and I mean really, what could it hurt? "Actually... yes, could you... kiss it? Please?" He smiled and took your hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it "there ya go daredevil, all better"  
  
You two stood there in silence for a bit, you fidgeting a bit until you decided to speak up "sooo... is it a yes? To the date I mean?" You asked shyly. He, in return, gave you a big smile "of course it's a yes! How could I say no to you?" You tried to hug him in excitement, but due to his rather large belly, you just ended up putting your arms on his rotund stomach instead "heh, looks like I'm a little bit too big for ya there, shorty" he laughed "nah, you're perfect just like this" you said continuing to hold him "well thank you, I appreciate the compliment". He taps your shoulder after a while "so where ya taking me too? I'm alllll yours for today" he said "oh uhmmm... why don't we go to my house? I'll cook you something, anything you want!" His eyes went wide with glee "cook me something!? Anything I want!? I gotta say, you sure know the way to this Dragon's heart! I'm in, lets go!" He pulled your hand and started running "wait! You don't even know where my house is!" He stopped and rubbed his head in embarrassment "oh yeah... sorry... I'm just a little excited is all, lead the way!" You laughed at his antics as you lead the way to your house.  
  
"Ah, so this is where you live. Not bad at all, It's pretty cozy here too, I like that". You looked at the large orange Dragon who was stretching in the living room and you couldn't help but squeal a little in excitement. Magnus was actually here! In your house! And you two were on a real _date_ , oh man it was just too much! Magnus noticed you practically bouncing in place and raised a brow "what's got you so happy?" He asked quizzically "you!" You replied excitedly "I'm so happy you're right now, you have no idea how hard I've been crushing on you" he smiles shyly "well gee, shorty you're making me blush here... I didn't know ya had those types of feelings for me... I'm happy ya confessed too actually, I like ya alot too, always have actually... " he said, playing with his claws "alright! Tell me what you want to eat! I actually went out yesterday to restock in case I decided to come here for our date, I'll try my best to make anything you want, I'm a pretty good cook y'know" you said with pride. Magnus then took a seat at your dinner table (which was too big for you but perfect for him) and looked at you "oh really? Well then I sure got myself a winner didn't I!" He leaned back in the chair and rubbed his large scaled belly "Ya think you can handle my appetite, shorty?" You took a large spoon and a rolling pin into your hand's "I'll definitely try!"  
  
Magnus wasn't joking when he said he had a big appetite, after you were done you had cooked and served almost 10 meals for him, all in much bigger serving sizes then you would eat, plus 1 smaller dish for yourself. It wasn't all bad though, while you were cooking he would sometimes put one of his hands on your hip, and with the other he would cover your smaller one, guiding you and showing you the specific way he wanted his food made. It felt nice so you didn't stop him whenever he wanted to do it. He seemed happy with what you made, which put a smile on your face but it didn't stop you from being absolutely _exhausted_.  
  
"Oh maaaan! Now that was a meal!" Magnus said, licking his fingers "I either gotta start visiting you more often, or you need to ask me out on more dates either way, I'm coming here again!" You picked up his plates one by one and brought them to your sink "I'm glad you liked it at least, cause I'm beat" you said, slumping back into your chair "oh really? Well then I think it's only fair I invite ya over to my house too! Can't have this date end so one sided now can we?" You shook your arms in protest "no no, it's fine! Really, you don't need to do that! Knowing you had a good time is payment enough, I swear!"  
  
Magnus got up and adjusted his waist garment "Well it's not good enough for me, you nearly worked yourself to the bone for me and I didn't do anything for ya. That just don't sit right with me" he held out his hand "now c'mon, we're going so I can do something for you" you sighed "ugghhh... hold on a minute then..." he didn't seem fazed by your fatigue though "ya tired? Here" he then pulled you up and hung you over his shoulder "I'm doing something nice for ya whether you like it or not!" You only pretended to fight back because you had a feeling he wasn't gonna back down, he was too headstrong to just give up, and you knew that, that's one of the things you liked about him.  
  
Halfway on the walk to his house you felt less tired, so he let you down and let you walk with him by his side. "Y'know, I really am glad ya did this today. You probably didn't know this but... I kinda got a little jealous when I saw those flowers ya had..." you turned and looked him, still walking "jealous? Jealous of who?" You asked confused "jealous at whoever gave em to ya, I liked you for a while y'know, I even wanted t'ask ya out too, but when I saw those flowers in your hand's I thought someone beat me to it and I missed my chance..." woah, Magnus wanted to ask _you_ out? Since when? "Well why didn't you?" You questioned "it's cause I was kinda scared to, honestly" he started rubbing the back of his head "I mean, we had a nice thing going, I didn't want to ruin it... Plus I didn't really know if ya was even into Dragon's, I know ya still getting used to us and all that..."  
  
  
You started laughing. Hysterically. "What is it shorty? Did I say something funny or something?" he asked with one of his eyebrows raised "nah, it's just funny because I was scared to ask you out, for like, the same reasons!" He started laughing too "that actually is pretty funny! Oh man!" You two continued like that for a while until both of you calmed down. "Well then, I guess this means your actually braver then me, since ya had the guts to do what I couldn't. Hey! you should think about being a Peace Keeper like me!" You rolled your eyes, "nah, I'm not big enough for something like that, the only thing I can protect is my dignity, and even then... eh. Magnus chuckled at your joke and braught his arm around your back "You're a funny guy shorty! That's just another reason to love ya!"  
  
You looked at the handsome Dragon currently wrapped around you, laughing brightly with his charm's in full effect and you decided you _had_  kiss him, only when you tried, he let go and went back to his full height and you totally missed the kiss in the most obvious way possible, which caused a look of light amusement to appear on his face "Awwww shorty... ya trying to kiss me? You're so cute..." you covered your face in embarrassment, no wonder why he calls you "shorty" so often "Aw c'mon don't get all shy on me now! Here! I'll make it easier for ya" he said leaning down on his knees until you two were eye level, he pointed at his cheek "why don't ya give it another shot, shorty? I promise I won't move" you accepted his offer and kissed him, only it wasn't on his cheek. "mmph!' He yelped in surprise and fell backwards as you tried to keep the kiss going for as long as possible.  
  
You went a good 4 seconds before Magnus hit the floor "well dang, ya just full of surprises ain't ya?' He said with a goofy smile and a light blush "now why don't you help out your date by pulling him from the floor, hmmm?" he said as he extended his hand out to you. As soon as you grabbed it though, he sweeped your feet with his tail and knocked you down into him "not so funny now, huh?" He laughed, "well you got back at me, you feel better now?" You rolled your eyes and dusted yourself off "yes, actually I do" he said proudly "gotta admit, that kiss of your's really caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting ya to be so bold" he got up and began dusting himself off too "it just felt like the right time to do it y'know? You looked so attractive there, you have a really nice smile." He smiled in response "well thank ya very much, you have a pretty nice smile yourself" he replied. You both continued to walk to Magnus' house. On the way, you felt some scaled hands try to grasp at yours lightly, so you decided to speed it up and put your smaller hand into his larger one. You saw a smile sneak onto his face in content while you both continued to walk like that in happy silence.  
  
"Well here we are! Welcome to my house! It ain't much but... make yourself at home either way while I put these flowers in some water." As Magnus led you inside the door, you couldn't help but take look around at his home. It was actually pretty empty, there was nothing here but the basic necessities of a home, there was a couch, a tv and some rugs but that was pretty much it.  
  
The only other thing of note was some weights, which upon futher inspection seemed impossibly heavy, even for a Dragon "Hey Magnus... are these yours?" You asked pointing at them "well of course they are! Who else would they belong to?" He replied, a hint of pride in his voice "I don't know it's just... they seem really heavy, even for someone like you" he looked at you with an almost offended stare "Are ya kiddin me? These ain't even that heavy!" He grabbed one of the 70 pound weights in one hand without even breaking a sweat "I got even heavier one's downstairs too, not that I'm bragging or anything..." he said, clearly happy that he could show off to you "wow, really? I mean I knew you were strong but... man..."  
  
He huffed his chest with a smirk on his face "yeah? Ya impressed, shorty?" He put down the weights and rubbed his belly "don't tell me ya thought this was all fat? I gotta work real hard to keep my weight up, I'm a Peace Keeper after all, can't be getting all weak on the job now can I?" You nodded your head "ohhhh... that must be why you asked me to cook you so much today" he laughed "nope, I just happen to really like food too, but I've managed to find a balance I'm happy with" you caught yourself staring at his chest and muscles a little too long so you looked away, only to just find yourself admiring him as a whole. The spikes he had everywhere gave him a rough and the rope bracelets he wore complemented that very nicely, his large horns and huge spiky tail only further enhanced it.  
  
"You're _really_ hot by the way" you say abruptly and he opens his eyes wide "well uhhh... wow, I don't even know what to say to that, but I definitely appreciate it, thanks again, shorty" he says, visibly flustered by your blunt comment and you try not tease him about it too much. "So... what are you going to do for me that I just _had_ to be here?" He puts his hands on his hips and starts thinking "well... I guess I could uhh.... uhmm... I don't know..." he says in a somber tone "I thought I'd think of something on the way here, but I got nothing..." his eyes drop down to the floor "sorry for dragging ya all the way here..." you wrap your arms around him (as much as you could anyway) and pressed your head to his chest "Magnus" you said looking up at him "there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be but here, honestly" you replied "man, I think I love ya" he said giving you a warm smile and wrapping his arms you.  
  
You two ended up relaxing on his couch, your head on his belly and his hand stroking your hair, it felt nice. "Hey shorty." Said Magnus, still gently touching your hair, "Hmmm?" You responded "I'm definitely ya boyfreind now, right?" You looked up at him with tired eyes, still too relaxed from your current position to fully open then "Yeah, for sure Magnus, absolutly, you're great" he gave a content smile and held your hand with his free one "good, I'm happy then" he said "I'm happy too. Hey... can I stay here for tonight"? You asked "Yeah, of course, shorty, just gotta do something for me first" you stood up and looked at him "what do I have to do?" He smiled and placed you in front of him "give ya boyfreind a kiss? Please?" He asked pointing his face "no problem." You leaned in and kissed him, his hands now at the back of your head pressing you in deeper, both of you fully into it. You both stopped and looked at each other "love ya, shorty" he replied "love you too, Magnus."  
  
You remember how badly this day had first started out, but compared to how it ended, you'd gladly redo the whole thing all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that ends the first 3 I wanted to do. There will absolutly be more, I just gotta think about who I wanna do. Leave in the comments who you want, who knows? I might just write it.


	4. Gunnar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is basically midnight, but here you go. Here's Gunnar since at least 2(?) of you requested it. Hope you like and thanks for waiting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried doing something different by having at least one other Dragon in the story, hopefully it doesn't take away from story.

"3 spears... check, 6 chestplates... check and 50 pounds of raw iron... check! Whew! Finally!" You exhaled loudly and congratulated yourself on completing the most time consuming task you had for the day. You worked as a sort of supply manager for the Peace Keepers, making sure they had everything they needed. At first you thought it would be easy, it was just counting right? But after actually doing it, you found that the job entailed much more to it then that. For example, you had to actually write down and remember what every Peace Keeper asked for, but that's not it, since every Dragon looked so different, they all needed different things and you had to make sure you got the measurement and weight of everything just right. It was alot handle.  
  
While you were busy reminiscing about the first days of your job, you heard a weird noise in the distince. Upon looking in the direction of the sound, you found out that it came from a Gnorc. Although something was strange about this one, it actually seemed to be coming towards you. This was strange because usually, they would run away from you. Not because they were actually scared of _you_ or anything, more like they were terrified of the huge, one eyed, Dragon that usually hung around you during most times of the day. Paying no mind to the current aggression of the Gnorc that was making his way over to you, you went back to work, checking to see if the equipment in front of you was in proper condition.  
  
You heard the noise getting louder so you looked back and saw that it was actually getting impressively close to you, you gave him a thumbs up, but this only seemed to make him madder, so he started running even faster. Right before he could reach the perimeter of the base you were in, you saw a green blur rush at him and pull his rather large frame into the air with no effort.   
  
"Hi Gunnar!" You said excitingly, waving at him. He waved back at you and then directed his attention back at the Gnorc he was currently carrying "Hey" he said in a rather angry tone "You causing problems for my boyfreind here, snag-tooth?" The Gnorc shook his head furiously, very clearly scared of the large Dragon currently looking at him in contempt. Gunnar then looked at you "he telling the truth?" He asked. You decided to cut the Gnorc some slack, I mean, it's not like you were in any _real_ danger in the first place "Yeah, he was just running around here, it's fine." Gunnar nodded and turned back to the Gnorc, who was nearly shaking at this point "Looks like you're off the hook. You're lucky he's such a nice guy" he pulled the Gnorc closer to him, nearly one inch away from his face now "I better not see around here again, you understand?" The Gnorc nodded furiously "Alright then. Beat it" he ordered, spitting a light flame in his face.  
  
After the Gnorc ran away, Gunnar looked at you and rushed towards you, lifting you up in a warm hug "and how are you doing today? Feeling good I hope?" He asked in his much more familiar, but still rather gruff tone. "Yeah I'm good, thanks for saving me by the way." Gunnar shook his hands "Oh no problem! I'll always be right by your side, you can count on that. Although, you could try being a _little_ more careful, like maybe doing your job inside instead of here, out in the open?" He pleaded "But I like the outside! You know that!" He sighed and gave you a smile "Right... well then I guess I just have to be an even better bodyguard for you" you wrapped your arms around his neck and hung there like an oversized necklace "nah, you're already the best, there's not much that you can improve, honestly" your wiggled your legs and Gunnar let you down onto the floor.  
  
"You could've gone a little softer on him y'know." You looked at Gunnar as he gave you a rather weird look "soft? Are you kidding me? Did you see how close he got to you? He's lucky I didn't scorch him down on the spot" you laughed "oh calm down, it wasn't that serious, you're always overexagerating when it comes to things like this!"   
  
You playfully push him and he kicks the ground under him in embarrassment "Sorry... It's just... I really love you y'know? I don't want you to be hurt, ever." You rub his arm, reassuring him he did nothing wrong "and that's super kind of you! I know you wanna protect me Gunnar, and I know you get anxious sometimes because I'm not super strong like you, but I'm fine! And you wanna know why? He looks at in slight confusion "no, why?" You point at him "because I have you! And you're great! In fact you're so great, I don't have even worry about Gnorc's myself! You made it kinda a point to most of them around here that if they mess with me, they mess with you" you briefly examined his large, rough, warrior-like frame "and I don't think anyone want's to mess with you" he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest "well thank you. Oh and by the way, I don't need you to be super strong, like you just the way you are." You hugged him in response and he did the same.  
  
"Still... I get scared sometimes... what if I turn into a statue like that time I told you about?" He said in a slightly worried tone "Well then you guys have Spyro, he'll just free you guys again" you replied "Yeah, but he can only work so fast... what are you gonna do when I'm not there and a Gnorc comes?" He wrapped his arms around you tightly in an effort to get as close as possible to you "ah... I can't even stand thinking about something like that, promise me you'll do something to make me less worried about you? Please?" You laughed at your boyfreinds antics, he was always doting over you like this, making sure you were secure and all that, it was sweet and you appreciated that he cared so much about your well-being, so you decided you'd indulge him a bit.  
  
"Okay, okay, what do you want me to do that will make you less worried about this _totally_ possible scenario?" He holds your hands in his and he looks at with a big toothy smile "let me teach you how to fight!" You looked at him in confusion "what?" He nodded at you, the smile on his face still bright as ever "Yeah c'mon, it'll be fun! And it'll alleviate all the worries I have of you!" You pursed your lips "I don't know Gunnar... are you sure I won't get hurt?" he gave a bewildered look "What? No way! I'd give up flying forever before I'd even _think_ of hurting you! Your like my... uh... What's that thing you said about Dragon's in your world? Something about horses?"   
  
You laughed at his cluelessness "it's hoard, Gunnar. And I said they have stories where Dragon's protect their treasures, which they call hoard" he hit his head in remembrance "Right, right! Anyway you're like my treasure right?, so I would never hurt you, ever! You're the most precious thing in my life, and I really just want to know your safe If I'm ever not around, so can you do this for me? If you feel uncomfortable at all we can stop, just give it a shot. Please?" You gave an honest thought about his proposal and decided, why not? You were done with work anyway, and this was something you could do together with Gunnar, so why not learn how to fight? What could it hurt? (Other then Gnorcs)   
  
"Alright, I'll learn how to fight if it'll make you less worried. But you owe me for this!" Gunnar practically jumped with excitement "of course! I owe you everything! Oh man, I love you so much! Get in my arms you crazy human!" Before you could even open your arms Gunnar was all over you, nearly smothering you with affection "and can I get a kiss too? I'd give you one but, y'know, teeth." You fufiled his request and gave him a kiss on his cheek "thank you, now let's get to those Training Grounds!" You stopped him "wait, we're leaving right now?" You questioned "Are you done with your work for today?" He asked, pointing to all the suppies you finished counting and sorting "Well yeah but I thou-" he interrupted your sentence to abruptly take you in his arms and run toward the Training Grounds "then yes! We leave now! Get ready!   
  
Thanks to Gunnar's ludicrous running speed, you two were able to get to your destination rather quickly. The Training Grounds was a rather large tent with smaller "rooms" where Dragon's could come to hone their skills in a peaceful environment with no distractions. You had only ever been here once, and it was to pick up Gunnar for a date, you've never actually been in one of the Training rooms before. You couldn't stop your heart from beating a little faster as you walked up the the registration counter  
  
"Heya, Andor!" Exclaimed Gunnar, waving "Hey! Gunnar! What are you doing here? You don't usually come two days in a row, something going on?" He asked, seeming not to notice you "yeah actually" he pointed at you "I'm gonna turn this guy here into a fighter! He's gonna be a menace when he comes outta that room!" Andor looked at you and you shyly waved at him "oh... is this your boyfreind you talk so much about?" He looked at you and put a hand between you two, pretending like Gunnar wasn't in the room with both of you "Boy, does he ever talk about you, guys been all lovey-dovey over you since you meet him, it totally contrasts with how he used to act!"  
  
You laugh and gave a sly smile to Gunnar "Oh really? What kinda things does he say?" before Andor could speak Gunnar interrupts him "Hey c'mon! I didn't come here for you to embarrass me in front of my own boyfreind!" You and Andor both laughed at Gunnar's flustered actions "Alright, my bad. So you two need a room here?" He asked, bringing out a chipboard with a list on it "Yeah, give us one of the medium ones, if you could" Andor then looked over the lost "Alright, just go down the right hall until you see the room labelled M4, that's it. I hope you two lovebirds have fun "training"." Gunnar blushes a little but thanks him anyway and you both head toward the room.   
  
"Alright, first things first, I'll get out the safety mats. After that, we'll start stretching to get our blood flowing, then I'll start teaching you the basics" you gave him a thumbs up and he starts getting everything ready. After putting the mats down you both start stretching, or rather, you try too, but your eyes keep drifting towards Gunnar. All the poses he was doing really highlighted his thick muscles and strong frame, and you couldn't stop yourself from staring at him. "See something you like?" He asked with a smug grin "h-huh? No, I was just... y'know making sure you had the right form and all that" you studdered, trying to hide the red hue that was now all over your face "No? Well that's disappointing, looks like I gotta work a little harder to get you riled up, huh?" He said, flexing his arms even more to show off for you. You finished stretching, but not without feeling a little excited by the buff green Dragon currently posing for you, clearly trying to get some type of reaction from you.  
  
After you two finished, Gunnar took off the metel bands from around his legs and tail while also removing the chain necklace from around his neck, and dropped them to floor with a loud thud "Woah! Those are heavy, why do you wear them all the time?" You asked, amazed at the sheer amount of strength it must take to be able to wear those things without feeling tired "It's how I exercise, instead of running long miles, or lifting heavey things, I can just do less with more weight. You get about the same benefits in my experience. But anyway, enough about me." He points his clawed finger to you "It's time to focus on you."  
  
"Alright, what do you want me to do first? I'm ready for anything, you know, I could probably beat a Gnorc just like this, I'm a force of nature, a beast unchained" he laughs at your bold remarks but calms himself and comes closer to you, pounding his chest "I want to punch me as hard as you can, right here." You raised an eyebrow at him "but... won't that hurt you?" he shrugged "yeah, maybe, we'll see. I just need to gauge how strong you are right now, so really give me your best shot." You nodded and readied your arm in a first "Alright... here we go..." you push your forward at Gunnar's broad chest which as much force as you can muster. You hear a soft thud as your punch hits his chest, him barely flinching at the contact. "What the... are you serious? Just how strong are you?" You exclaimed in pure shock. "Don't worry, I definitely felt something, I'm just good at taking pain. Don't worry though, you're not weak. In fact, I should apologize for underestimating you, I thought you would hit even lighter then that. Not bad"  
  
"Alright, now I should probably teach you some basics, like for example, how to properly throw a punch." Said Gunnar "What's wrong with the punch I just did?" He sighed and held your hand "Look, I love you, and I truly mean that but... that punch... it... could be improved." You found it cute how he tried so hard not hurt your feelings "Yeah I know, so how do I make it better?" You asked "Alright, first make the right stance, right foot a little farther then the left, and left foot positioned horizontally." You followed what he said and mimicked his stance "Alright, now just let me... here actually" he went behind you and out his large palms over the top of your hand and guided you on how to put them in the right position "Okay, that should be fine. Good job, now to put it into action."   
  
"Okay, now." He walked in front of you again "You try and hit me, and I'll dodge you, I'm doing this so I can see how fast you are, ready?" You nodded "yeah, let's go." You swung as many punches as you could, with a couple of fakes thrown in, but you just couldn't lay a hand on Gunnar. Despite his large size, he was actually incredibly quick on his feet. He managed dodge every punch you threw at him. Then, you got an idea. "Oww! Gunnar, I think I pulled a muscle, come look..." In an instant, he was over you with a very worried look on his face "Lemme see it, where does it hurt? Does it hurt bad? Do you need ice?" While he was cheeking to see which part od your arm actually hurt, you took the moment to quickly punch his chest. "Got you!" You said sticking your tounge out mischievously "Huh? Ahh.... You little trickster... Get over here!"   
  
You ran around the room in circles, trying to escape Gunnar who was very purposely running slower then you, after about a minute he sped up and caught you, tackling you to the ground and pinning you against the mat "taking advantage of my soft spot for you huh? That's pretty dirty." You smiled at him "You gotta do what you gotta do right?" He stood there for a moment, just looking at you. After a while, he brought his scaled hand down and brushed your messy hair away from your face "I'm so lucky to have you... y'know before you came to this world all I did was train here? You have no idea how nice it is to have somebody to do that with... and to have them be such a looker as well... it's a nice little bonus ."   
  
"Thanks, same goes for you" he looked at this "Really? You think I'm handsome?" You gave him a look of surprise. "Uhhh, yeah, your like, the most good looking Dragon I know. I just love the fact that you look like this big, mean, dude, but underneath all that your just a big ol softie with a big heart, it's adorable" you notice him getting flustered at the compliment "Hey! I'm only so soft on you because I'm hopelessly in love with you, I'm still pretty tough" you roll your eyes "Nah, you're a teddy bear. A big, green, spiky teddy bear." He puffs smoke from his nose "whatever." You start wiggling your hands in an attempt to free yourself "mind letting me up there, champ?" You asked the Dragon that was currently still on top of you "Oh yeah, here, let me help you up"   
  
"You know what, Gunnar?" He looked at you while continuing to put the safety mats where they belong "Yeah?" He replied. "This wasn't so bad actually, I think I'm done for doing this with you again some time." He gave you a jubilant smile and nearly jumped up in the air "Alright! When do you want to do it? Tomarrow, or once every week? Either way is fine with me as long as I get to spend more time with you." You put your hands on your hips and thought about it "Eh... I don't know yet, I'll let you know later" Gunnar nodded and you both headed out of the Traning Grounds.   
  
"You going home Gunnar?" You asked "Yeah, why?" He said, raising a brow "can you please come to my house if it's not to much trouble? It's getting pretty cold and... I'd kinda like it if I had you to cuddle up with so I don't freeze to death." He gave you an affectionate look and held your hand "oh... of course I can come, what kind of man would I be If I let you sleep cold? Lead the way" you jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you" he shook his head "the pleasure's all mine"   
  
You arrived at your house and made haste with getting ready, you were exhausted. Today was kinda a busy day, and now you just wanted to cuddle up on Gunnar and go to bed. So you lifted the covers and got cozy under them, waiting for Gunnar to finish getting set for bed so he could join you under the blankets. He came shortly after you got completly comfortable "there's room for me here right? I don't wanna push you off the bed in the morning, that'd be a pretty bad way to wake up." You lifted the covers on the opposite side of the bed and gestured for him to hop in, so he did.  
  
"Are these 2 thin sheets really all you have for warmth?" He asked, stunned at the fact that you weren't frozen a while ago "no, that's not all I have, you're right here right? Open your arms so I can warm already." He did what you asked him too and there you stayed, held by Gunnar's strong arms, protected from the harsh winds from the outside. "Hey" he said, whispering in your ear "Yeah?" You responded. "I love you" you smiled "I love you too, Gunnar. Goodnight" he pulled you closer and nuzzled his head against your neck "Goodnight".  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had alot of fun writing this actually. The "Rough guy is super sweet" tropes is one of my favorites.


	5. Cyprin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the reason why these are so late is mainly because I scraped the first draft I had of this because I wasn't happy with it, so I wrote a new one. Hopefully you guys like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Cyprin, the snake-eyed Dragon from the Beast Makers, I hope you guys like this story!

"No no no, c'mon, I know ya can do better than that" you raised your arms up in disgruntlement "can I really though? Ugghhh... why is this still so hard?" You exclaimed with a sigh. You were currently (badly) honing your skills as a new Beast Maker and you couldn't help but feel down about the whole thing, you were assigned to this position about 3 months ago and the only thing you could reliably make with consistency was a chicken and a sheep. "Well or course ya can do better, you a Beast Maker ain't ya? Ya just gotta get the right attitude is all, all this "can't do" talk has got ya in a whacked out headspace" reassured Cyprin, the large big bellied Dragon currently trying to help you "It's not just that, I feel like nothing come's out how I want it, I see the creature in my head but... nothing..."  
  
"Well then why don't we practice this later? Maybe some time odd will do ya good?" he said, taking off the Beast Maker gloves from your hands "And I mean really... I didn't exactly invite ya over here to practice Beast Makin..." he nibbled on your ear gently "c'mon... gimme some sugar... I haven't seen ya in a whole day, I think I deserve it..." you happily oblige his request and kiss him on his snout "One day isn't even that long Cyprin, don't you think your overreacting?" He continued to nibble on your ear "well when ya just wanna relax with ya boyfreind, it is kinda long... I missed ya alot yesterday, ya left me so lonely..." he said, giving you a puppy dog face" okay, okay, I'm sorry. I won't leave you again without a real excuse" he smiles and kisses you on the cheek "that's a promise right? I'm holding ya to it then. Now c'mon, ya look like ya need to relax" he said, taking your hand and leading you into his living room.  
  
You entered the living room and Cyprin immedialty jumped into his large puffy couch "Don't you ever get tired of just laying around all day?" You asked walking closer to him "yeah sometimes, but since I got ya with me today, what better time is there?" He pats the empty space next to him "c'mon get on in here, I know ya want too" he replied with a smug smile "yeah whatever, make some more room" once you sat down, he shifted himself so that his head was in your lap and your hand was on his stomach, tracing the circular grooves he had on his belly. It was a common position for the both of you and his content smile let you know he enjoyed it, while you enjoyed taking in the warmth that radiated off of him. "Oh yeah... that's the stuff..." cooed Cyprin, and you gave him a smile in return. You don't why the made you a Beast Maker, but you're glad they did, cause if they didn't, you probably wouldn't be able to enjoy this moment with the Dragon you loved so much.   
  
You first met Cyprin about one week after you got placed in Terrace Village, after noticing that you had trouble with your job, he offered to help. Since you never saw him working and always laying about, you thought he was just lazy and never did his job. Boy were you wrong. While looking at him for guidance on how to make a creature, you learned that Cyprin was just incredibly talented at his craft, he didn't need to spend alot of time practicing because this was all second nature to him.   
  
He was amazing, the way he manipulated magic to make the exact creature he wanted was something that always mystified you, and you wish you could reach that level someday. After showing you how to get started, next "lessons" he had for you were really just excuses for him to come over and flirt with you all day. Of course, that didn't last long, you ended up falling for his charms in less than 2 weeks, but how could you not? It was his eyes! His stupid, ridiculously seductive eyes! His eyes were a bright green with black, snake-like pupils, something that looked like they belonged to a predator, so when those same eyes were looking at you with adoration, you can't lie, it made you more then a little flustered. You were a complete sucker for them and he knew it! That's why he always made sure to keep eye contact with you when he dragged out his words, you were practically puddy in his hands when he did that.   
  
"Hey kid" Said Cyprin, snapping his fingers to get you to stop daydreaming "oh sorry, just thinking, what is it?" You asked now resting your head on his belly "nah, nothing, just wondering if ya wanted to something today. I mean, I'm fine with just laying here with ya, but it ain't all about me so..." he turned his face to look at you and placed his hand on top of yours "ya wanna do anything? I'm down for whatever." You thought about, it wasn't everyday that Cyprin offered to take you out, and you did still want to get better at your job "yeah actually, can we just go out for a bit? Maybe seeing some of the creatures the other Beast Makers made will help me better visualize things" you replied "awww... ya still bummed about that little thing? Forget about all that, there's plenty of other things ya good at!" You raised an eyebrow "oh yeah? Like what?" You replied inquisitively "like being a good boyfreind" he answered, getting up kiss your cheek "you're a natural at that..." you return the favor "well I'm flattered, thank you"   
  
Both of you got up and headed for the door and Cyprin grabbed his signature wide-brimmed hat he was so fond of. "So where we goin'? I mean like, in general" he asked, holding the door open for you "I don't know exactly, I guess where the most creatures are?" You replied with a confused tone "Well then, I got the perfect place, just follow me." You did as he said and followed him into one of the more swampy areas, he stopped walking once you two reached a slighty muddy area.  
  
"Wait" he said, blocking your way with his arm "why?" He held his both arms out to you "lemme help ya across this mud, kid, don't want ya getting dirty." You gave him a perplexed look "huh? There's like 1 inch of mud though... and I have boots on, I think I'm fine." He shrugs "I know, I still wanna carry ya across though, chivalry and all that." You hesitated to let him carry you, it's not that you didn't want to, you just knew you could cross by yourself "come _ooonnnnn_ , just jump into my arms, I know ya wanna" he said, looking at you with his alluring eyes "okay, fine..." You surrendered and jumped into his arms "there ya go, kid" he said with a grin on his face "don't worry, I ain't gon drop ya, I'm dependable like that, all you gotta do is hold on tight."  
  
You held on to him like he asked you as he carried you across the barely toe-deep mud. He would occasionally nuzzle you in the crook of your neck, which only served to make you even more embarrassed then you already were, but you stayed in his arms nonetheless. Eventually the mud stopped and a stone road took it's place "alright, looks like we're here" he said, gently placing you back on your feet "thanks, and uh... what is "here" exactly?" You asked, looking around "well, it's sorta like a... creature central I guess ya could say? We don't know why but for some reason alotta creatures like hanging out here" you walked farther and then understand fully what Cyprin was talking about when he described this place as "creature central"  
  
Everywhere you looked there was some type of animal, beast, or... something just hanging around, you even saw some species from other worlds too. "Why are they all here like?" You asked, peering at what seemed like a green beetle with... 5 wings? What a weird number. "Like I said, we don't know, it's probably has something to do with the magic around 'ere." You raised a brow "Magic? Seem's like a pretty vague explanation" he shrugged "well, when we don't understand somethin' we just blame it on magic and call it a day, it's the easiest thing to do."   
  
You continued to look around, studying the different creatures and wondering about the thought process and technique that went into making them. Cyprin would periodically wrap his wings around you protectively, making sure you were safe in case one of the creatures attacked. "Hey kid, you gettin anything outta this? Some of these creatures look like they had no thought put in em at all." He said, looking at some of the creatures disapprovingly "Well, they certainly are... strange. But hey, that's what makes them good study material right?" You replied, seeming more like a question then an answer "whatever you say" said Cyprin, throwing his hands up.   
  
You were about to walk towards a larger creature but then you felt a large hand pull you back " _kiiiiiiiiiiid_ " said the large Dragon currently leaning on you "yeah? What is it?" You asked, "your neglecting me... ya paying more attention to these things then ya are to me..." you rolled your eyes and wrapped your arms around him relieve his worries "Are you feeling... jealous?" He nodded "a little... yeah..." he gave you a clearly exaggerated  frown and leaned his head futher into your shoulder "well we can't have that, come here" he pointed his maw at you, waiting for a kiss, you leaned in "Oh hey! What's this?" You left his side and pretended to look at some creature across the swamp "Now ya just being a tease, that was really mean of ya" he pouted. "I'm sorry, truly" you wrapped your arms around him and kissed his snout "is there anyway you can forgive me?" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought "Hmmm... Maybe... But only if ya agree not to neglect me like that again... that _really_ hurt..." you gave him a chaste kiss on his lips as an apology "consider it done"  
  
You both continued walking in the Swamp until you both saw two creatures of vastly different species sleeping together, one making a crescent moon formation and the other being embraced by them. "Hey, look" he pointed at the monsters "they're kinda like us" he start's holding your left hand in both of his "they got all them differences between each other but they love each other anyway, ain't that romantic?"   
  
You nodded "yeah... Hey, Cyprin..." he looked at you "hmmm? Ya need somthin'?" He asked, holding your hand a bit tighter "no, no... I just want to apologize for bringing you out here...I know you wanted to do something more romantic with me today..." He pulled you into him and placed his hands on top of your head "awww... kid..." he started rubbing your head as he pulled you even closer to him "ya don't have to worry about me, I love being with ya, and I'll gladly go with ya wherever you go. I know I'm always flirting with ya, so it seems like a want a date or somethin' but that's just how ya make me..." he pulled your head up and smooshed his lips against yours with force, but also with great care. If felt almost as if he was trying to put all the love he had for yoy into this one kiss, and as crazy as it is, you defiantly felt it. "I'm crazy for ya kid. Ya make me wild" you kissed him back "you wanna go back home? I think I'm done here" he rubbed his snout against yours "sure, anything ya want"   
  
You two walked home and immedialty, you pulled out your Beast Making gloves. Cyprin laughed "right back to it eh? Ya sure are stubborn ain't ya?" You gave him a sly smile "maybe a little..." he responded by giving you an adoring look "it's alright, it's one of the things I love about ya. Ya want me to watch or would ya prefer I leave so ya can concentrate?" You gestured your hands toward yourself "stay or course, how else are you going to see my amazing creation?" You said with great enthusiasm, to which Cyprin responded with his own "That's the spirit! Now let's see thar creature ya crazy kid! I'm rooting for ya!  
  
You took a deep breath and focused entirely on the task at hand, putting all your other thoughts aside and making room only for this. You felt the familiar but odd tingle of magic at your fingertips and you begin musing about a proper creature to make, this was always the hardest part. You felt scaled hands rest in your shoulders "C'mon kid, you got this, I know you do... just focus..." after a few moments of searching your mind, you found an idea you liked and decided to put it to action. You began to think about the creatures you saw back in the swamp and how they looked, and you struck an epiphany. They weren't perfect.   
  
The creatures you saw were odd, strange and full of imperfections but they were still creatures that were alive. All this time you were focusing on creating something with no flaws and lost focus when anything went wrong. So you out this theory to the test and started making the creature you saw in your head, not worrying about the small mistakes you made in the process. When you were done a bright flash appeared and you opened your eyes, only to be shocked.   
  
There was an actual, creature in front of you, a living breathing creature. You then felt large hands wrap around you and the familer warmth that came with it "Ya did it kid! I just _knew_ ya could do it! You're amazing!" He started kissing you non-stop, showering you with affection and praise "I'm so proud of ya right now kid, ya have no idea!" You shrugged "C'mon it's nothing... it's just one creature, this is what I'm supposed to do." He grabbed your head in between his hands and gave another round of kisses, although, these were a bit sloppier. "Ya got it all wrong! This is _your_ creature, ya made it with your own idea! This is huge! Be proud of yourself!" You shrugged again "c'mon don't get all modest on me now boy, ya deserve to be absolutly ecstatic right now" you gave in and gave him a warm smile "Alright yeah, I am kinda excited" he playfully punched your arm in response "There ya go! Be proud! Ya made it all yourself, too! I didn't help at all!"   
  
After Cyprin was done doting  over you, he let you go and you both went to better examine the creature that was now crawling around Cyrpin's house "so... what are ya gonna name it?" You had actually forgot about the naming part of Beast Making, probably because you had only ever made things that already existed. But just then a thought came to your mind, it was kinds mushy, but you liked it "I'll name it Uni" he gave you a look "Uni huh? It's got a nice ring to it, I like it. How'd ya come up with it?" you smiled and held his hand "well we kinda made it together in a way so it's like... unity or whatever" he smiled "That's a little corny kid" he then held your hand "but I kinda like it, it's a good name." You two hugged for a while, enjoying each other's touch.   
  
"Well, I'll be taking this." you said while taking Cyrpin's hat and putting on yourself "I'm the Beast Maker in the household now, so I should look the part, ****don't you think?" You asked, tipping your new hat. Cyrpin in turn kissed your neck gently and wrapped himself around you "Sure kid, whatever you say"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is most likely Gildas since he seems to have alot of requests, so look forward to that I guess.


	6. Gildas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing this only made me mad I didn't write him sooner. He's is so cute!

"Arghhhh... Gildas, how much longer do I have to stay like this?" You asked, with a rather tired voice "Only for a few more moments, dear one, I'm almost finished." You sighed and went back to your original position of sitting with your back straight. It's not that you didn't like being painted, really! There's a reason why you said yes everytime Gildas asked you to be his "Muse". You genuinely liked seeing the finished product, but the 2 hours of standing still in one position was always so _boring_. "You don't always have to get it perfect y'know, with your talent I'm sure it'll still look fine" he stopped painting for a moment and looked at you "I never try to make it perfect. No matter how good I get, I don't think I'll ever be skilled enough to copy your perfection on a page, dear one." You blush at the compliment "oh, uh... thank you, but... I'm really nothing special..." he gave you his usual warm smile "You may think lowly of yourself, but I can see with my own eyes that you are  _very_ special. And in a moment, you'll see that too"  
  
You stand there perfectly still as you have so many times before and your eyes naturally start scanning the room out of boredom. You stop and pay special attention to the many portrait's of you behind Gildas, some hanged and some on the floor. "Hey, don't you ever get kinda tired of painting me all the time? This has to get kinda monotonous after a while, right?" He shakes his head "Not at all" he says, getting more paint from his pallet. "Really? How?" You ask, surprised at how little time he took to answer the question "look at it this way. The more time I spend with you, the more I fall in love, so in a way, it's like I'm painting a different version of you. One that I cherish more then I did yesterday, and those new feelings directly impact the way I paint you!"  
  
You weren't an artist yourself, but anybody could understand that "oh... well, that's actually a really nice way of explaining it. And pretty romantic too!" Gildas then puts hand up at you in a "stop" gesture and his eyes seem to light up "Incredible... Can you please do me a huge favor?" He pleads "Uh, sure. What is it?" He points at with his hand, paintbrush in the other "Would you mind keeping that wonderful smile you have now? I absolutely must capture your happiness while it's so... real." You nod "Yeah sure, of course. Go ahead" you reply, blushing a little at the comment. "Ahh yes, that's perfect. You have a really nice smile you know. I find that you brighten up the room everytime you do it!" You tried to keep your still composure as Gildas extolled you with compliments, probably in an attempt to keep you smiling. It worked.  
  
"Annnnd... there! All done!" You slump your shoulders and exhale. "Finally! Oh man, it feels so good to move my arms again!" You say, stretching out your unused arms and twisting your back. "Thank you again for taking the time out of your day to do this for me . I appreciate it more then you could know" he said, wiping the excess paint off his claws, onto his already plenty colorful apron. "Oh don't worry about it, I'll always say yes to you. I love helping you out." He puts his glasses on "Well aren't you sweet?Sometimes I feel like you spoil me. Honestly!" You gave him a smile "well good. if anyone deserves to be spoiled, it's you!" He glances at you and puts his hand on his chest "Well I'm flattered you think that, thank you."  
  
After doing the finishing touches on the painting he waves his hand at you, gesturing you to come over "I'm done! Come take a look! I really like this one" you go over to Gildas and he hands you the painting, allowing you to see it. "I tried going for a more... excited style this time, tell me what you think"  
  
It looked fantastic, but that wasn't really surprising, Gildas was an incredible artist, no matter what he drew, he could make it look absolutely stunning. "It looks great, as it always does" he rests his large arm over you and points to the large smile he painted "I really like how happy you look here. You should smile more, it makes you much more personable." You shrug your shoulders "eh, I'll think about" you said sarcastically. "Just _think_ about it? Well that's no good, looks like I'll have to take this into my own hands..." he said with a sly smile, before beginning an onslaught of kisses, the victim of said attack being your neck "Ahhh! Gildas C'mon! Your beard is so ticklish! Stop! Please!" You pleaded in between laughs, but it was hopeless, the devious blue Dragon had been determined to make his goal a reality.  
  
"You're getting paint all over my clothes! Just stop for a little bit, please! Show mercy!" He only continued, only this time he wrapped you in a hug, very purposely covering you in the paint from his comically oversized apron "You should've expected that when you began dating an artist!" He began rubbing his face against yours, tickling you and leaving breathless from laughter. "Gildas... please! my gut hurts! C'mon..." he stopped his nuzzling and brought his snout to your nose "then promise me I'll see that _mesmerizing_ smile of yours more often. Can you do that for me?" You weren't gonna surrender that easily, so you turned your head away and pouted "Oh? So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Don't say I didn't warn you then!" He pulled you up even higher and began nuzzling himself into the crook of your neck, periodically giving you sloppy kisses.  
  
However, while Gildas was currently engrossed in trying to make you surrender to his (admittedly, rather sweet) demands, he failed to notice the many things he left on the floor. While he was kissing you, he walked back aimlessly and tripped on his signature oversized paintbrush, causing him to fall back into one of his cabinets, which, as luck would have it, also had paint buckets in it.  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Gildas yelped as he let go of his grip on you. You landed on the floor and opened your eyes just in time too see the large blue Dragon crashing into his cabinet, paint flying everywhere, some even on you. "Owww..." he said, rubbing his head in pain "Oh my gosh, Gildas!" You exclaimed, running over to him and cheeking his face for marks "are you okay? Does anything other then your head hurt?" You asked feverishly, rubbing his arm. He nodded "Yeah... my wings got hurt pretty bad too..." his eyes widened as if remembering something. "You're not hurt are you?" You shook your head "Nope, you let me go when you fell, I'm fine." He suddenly wrapped his arms around your head and smothered you into his chest "Thank heaven's for that then. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I hurt you..." he said with relief, now rubbing your back with care. While he was coddling you, you noticed his glasses had fallen and landed on his side. You picked them up and put them in your pocket so neither of you would step on them.  
  
"This isn't about me though! I'm fine, your not" you released yourself from his gentle grip and stood up "now please get up, I need to see if you hurt anything worse then usual." Gildas was a kind and happy Dragon, but he was rather clumsy sometimes. He wasn't such a clutz that he fell all the time, but his carefree attitude often gave him more trouble then someone as nice as him should ever have to deal with.  
  
As he tried to get up, his feet slipped on paint and he fell back onto the floor again. He gave you his usual goofy smile and held his claw out "Do you mind helping this old Dragon up, dear one? The paint is making it rather hard..." you took his hand with both of yours and pulled him up "Thank you" he said as he dusted himself off. You looked behind Gildas only too see paint everywhere and a rather cartoonish Dragon-sized imprint on the floor "Oh dear... It looks I got rather carried away with you today, didn't I?" You laughed "a little would be an understatement." Gildas joined in your laughter, finding humor in his mistake "Yes, well... you know how I get with you. Your just so... adorable!" He pinches your cheek "it makes me wanna hug you forever and never let go!" He eyes drift back down to the mess of colors. "Although maybe letting go _sometimes_ wouldn't be the worse thing in the world..."  
  
"Well, I guess we better clean this before the paint dries up, huh?" He gave you a look and shook his head. " _We_? Oh no no no... I'll be cleaning this up by myself, surely you have better things to do then clean up my mess." You responded with a cheeful smile "helping you _is_ the best thing I could do right now. Spending time with you is always a worthwhile use of my time." He turned and looked at you warm eyes, opening his arms and gesturing at you for a hug. You accepted this invitation without a second thought. "You have no right to be this good to me" he brushed the hair away from your face and pressed his lips against yours "but I'm glad you are." You noticed him lift his hand to adjust his glasses, only to find they weren't there "Oh no... dear one, if you could, please look for my glasses? I'm afraid I must have misplaced them during the-" you interrupted him and pulled them out of your pocket "this what you're looking for?" you said, waving them at him. He happily took them from you and placed them on his face. "Honestly, how did I even survive without you?" He said, hands on his hips. You shrug with a proud smile.  
  
You both get cleaning supplies and began cleaning up the rainbow of a mess that was currently in the floor. You were just finishing up the cabinet when Gildas started poking at your shirt, an anxious expression on his face "I really messed up your clothes today didn't I? I'm sorry..." You waved your hand at him, dismissing his worries "Don't worry about it, this isn't even one of my good shirts, it's fine." His eyes drooped down to the floor and he held his arms behind his back, still feeling guilty "I'll get you a new one to make up for it, I promise" you were about to reject his offer again until you thought about it. Maybe letting him do something for you would make him feel less guilty? And it defenitly wouldn't hurt you. Plus you get a free shirt. Not bad. "Alright, you can get me one" Just as you thought, his famalier smile came back to his face "But you need to stop being so sad about what happened today! I know I'm not." he wrapped his arms you at your waist "deal!" He surrendered happily.  
  
"Alright! That's just about it, everything's clean now, right?" You asked, wiping your hand on your forehead. "Yep, that's everything, it all looks just like it was before" he said, dumping the last of the dirty rags in the sink. "And again, thanks for helping me clean it all up, I mean you didn't have to but..." you shot him a look and he gave you a smile "I'm joking! I really am thankful for what the help, It was nice spending more time with you, even if It was just cleaning." You got all your things ready to go and gave Gildas a hug before walking to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" You asked halfway out the door. He gave you a thumbs up and waved goodbye. As he turned around, you noticed one of his wings was a little crooked and you remembered. His wings still probably hurt from the fall!  
  
You stopped the door right before it closed and barged right into his house with gusto, In response, Gildas raises an eyebrow. "Is everything okay? Did you forget something?" You shake your head "No. Everything is not okay, because you're not okay." His confusion grows "Huh? What do you mean?" You point to his wings "Do they still hurt?" You asked, and suddenly he understands what you mean "Ohhh! These old things?" He asked, moving his wings a little only to stop abruptly as the pain shoots through them "Ahhh... Yeah I guess they do still hurt a little..." You set your stuff back on the floor. "Okay, lie down in a chair then, I'll help you out." Gildas then waves his hands in protest "No! You already did enough for me today! Why don't you go home and relax? I'll deal with this tomorrow, it's the least I could do"  
  
You stood there in Gildas' house, stubbornly tapping your feet on the floor. "You know I'm not leaving until you let me help you, right?" He drops his arms to his side and let's out an exaggerated sigh "yeah... I know..." he pouts "then sit over there, I'll be right over." He reluctantly goes over to the seat you suggested and sit's down, you pulling a seat behind him and cracking your knuckles. "You really don't need to do this you know, I'll be fine, really" he assured you, but it was too late, you were already stuck in your ways "Yeah, but I _want_ to do this, so why don't you just sit back and let me help you? It'll be over in no time." He surrendered to your request and leaned back into you, spreading his big wings to give you better access.  
  
You learned how to "fix" wings some time ago, this wasn't the first time your boyfreind had hurt them doing while he doing something. It was a little hard to get right at first, but you got the hang of it pretty quickly. It just required putting pressure on the right spots and moving the right muscles. You started with Gildas' left wing first, pressing down on the lower parts and steadily moving up. You noticed him wincing a little at the pain. "Don't worry, it'll start feeling better in a little bit, okay?" he leaned into you further "okay". One moment after you said that, it good sensation has seemed to reach as he closed his eyes and sat back in a smile. You finished up with the left and started on the right.  
  
"It's a yes by the way." You say abruptly "What is?" He says, bewildered, not knowing what you're talking about. "To smiling more. It's a yes, I'll try to smile more for if you really like it that much." Even though you couldn't see his face, you could tell by his body language that he was grinning "Well that's nice to hear. Looks like this whole day was worth it after all then. I got to spend time with you and I get to see you smile more." You laugh "I still don't think it's much of a prize, but hey, if it makes you happy, I'll gladly do it." He leans back his head against your chest "thanks. You're the best." You kiss his snout "no problem."  
  
You had just finished up his right wing and were about to let him get up but you were a bit enamoured by your boyfreinds simple charms at the moment, and how he seemed to have this... warmth to him you couldn't quite explain. You brushed his bright orange hair for a moment before going down to kiss the light-blue scales of his exposed neck. " _Mmmm_..." he let out, encouraging you to continue, so you did, further down his neck. He placed his hand on your head, gently pressing you down. " _Mmmm_... a little lower please?" He asked, guiding you down with his hand. He jumped a little when you had hit the spot he was slowly guiding you towards " _Ahhhh_.... right there..." he gasped, holding you on that spot with his clawed hand that was now running itself rather slowly through your hair.  
  
" _Ohhh_... man. You really know how to push this old Dragon's buttons..." You stopped kissing his neck and went back up to peck his cheek "Well it'd look pretty bad if I didn't, we've been dating for... how long? You asked, running circles around his horns "6 months, just about" he answered "wow, I guess time just flies by when your having a good time doesn't it?" He nods in agreement "it sure does". You both continue to embrace each other for a couple moments, doing general mushy things, cuddling, hugging, kissing, the usual.  
  
You pack your things for the second time "Alright, I'm leaving, for real this time! Do you need anything else or are you good here?" He, again, gave you a thumbs up and held the door for you "Yep! I'm fine, you can go home and relax now, you deserve it after the day you've had." You stop and turn around "I can stay here if you want y'know. It'd really be no issue." You say, to which Gildas makes a "psshh" sound and walks away from the door "I appreciate the offer, really I do, but I'll have you know I'm not some reckless hatchling that needs to be looked after." He walks forward while looking back at you and you start getting anxious "I may be a little clumsy sometimes, but I promise you I'm a perfectly responsible ad-" And just like that, your worries had come true. He slipped on the mop he left out and was now lying on the floor. You walk up him "Should I set my things in your bedroom or in the guest room?" You ask, with a rather smug grin "Bedroom" he answered, with a rather embarrassed tone.  
  
After helping him up and making sure he wasn't too hurt (he usually wasn't, his scales usually protected him from most injuries) you went to his bedroom and got yourself dressed. Gildas came shortly after, switching out his oversized apron for an equally oversized shirt, and flopped in bed with you, resting his head on your stomach. "Want to me to take these off?" You asked, pointing at his glasses "Yes please. Thank you dear one" you took them off and placed them neatly on his nightstand "no problem."  
  
He shifted his position so that he was no looking at you "You know... I'm really not _that_ clumsy. Today was just a bad for me..." you console him by grabbing his hand and playing with him claws gently "I know, everything else is just so unfair to you. You're way to kind to deserve any of that, I'll have to have a talk with those tables tomarrow" he snorts and playfully pushes you. "Thank you for today by the way, I really do appreciate you being around for me" you kiss him on his cheek. "Hey, it's no problem for me. No matter what happens, I'll be right there to help you" he gets up and recuperates the favor by giving you two kisses "I love you so much, you know that?" You nod "yes, Gildas I know that. I love you too." He nuzzled against your cheek for a moment before pulling the covers over the both of you and turning off the lights.  
  
You close your eyes but wake up when you feel a familiar paintbrush-like tail sweep your feet "Hmmm?" You say, tiredly "Are you going to be my muse for tomarrow too? I think I have an idea to make you look even cuter" asked Gildas. "Yeah, always." He let out a small laugh "good." You both went to sleep, but not before you found a cozy spit in your boyfreinds arms before finally snoozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd just like to say, I hear all the requests for Nestor and plan on doing him for Chapter 10, maybe in a special way? Who knows.  
> Secondly, the next Dragon will be Halvor, the Blacksmith, so I'll see you guys soon!


	7. Halvor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one is super late, but I can explain! I just recently got promoted to manager my job and I've been working nonstop so it was hard to find time. My vacations coming up soon, so expect more stories to come out faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres Halvor, enjoy!

You were currently fiddling with your fingers out of boredom, waiting for Halvor to he done with his duties for today. You couldn't go in while he was working because the furnace in the room made it _unbearably_ hot for you. He was fine though, his scales were heat-resistant after all, so that just left you to wait for him outside. It was worth it though. When Halvor came out, his scales were heated up perfectly, making it feel super warm when you wrapped your arms around him. Your thoughts about wrapping around your big, purple boyfreind came to an abrupt stop when you felt a large hand rest upon your shoulder.  
  
"Hey! If it isn't our favorite Human!" You turn around and see that the large hand belonged to Titan, the leader of the Peace Keepers. "You mean _only_ human?" You say, correcting him. "Same thing. Anyway, what are you doing here? Last I cheeked you lived in a different world right?" He asked, crossing his arms and taking his usual proud stance. You were about to say something but he stopped you "Wait! Don't tell me. I know why you're here." He said, a knowing smile now plastered on his face "You just came here to see Halvor right? He your boyfreind?" You nod "yeah... how'd you know?" He uncrossed his arms and gave you an exhausted look "Oh man, how could I not? He mentions you nonstop at our drills, always talking our ears off about how he can't wait to see you and everything. Poor guy's totally head over heels, can't even focus on his work."  
  
You were a little surprised to hear this. Not because you didn't know he loved you, of course, he told you that everyday. But what did catch you off guard was the information that when Halvor talked about you it was so... Pure. When you two were together, he would usually playfully tease you about your shortcomings and just generally joke around with you. You never knew he could be so stereotypically mushy about you. "Wow, no kidding? That's... nice to know. Thanks Titan." He gave you a suspicious look "Nice to know? Uh oh... Did I say something I shouldn't have?" You shook your head "Nah, you're good. Why are you here, anyway?" You asked inquisitivly "Like I said before, Halvor's been a a little out of it recently, daydreaming at our drills and such. I just came here to check if he was doing his work" he stops talking so he can hear the metel clangs coming from inside Halvor's house "and it sounds like it's all good. I'll leave you to your businesses. He's all yours" he said, giving you a salute while walking away. You mimicked it and gave him a goodbye.  
  
A few moments later you heard the clanging stop and the fire from inside die out. You then hears the door unlock and a very familar purple Dragon come outside. "Well hey there." He said, a smile now shining on his face "Have you been waiting out here all this time? I mean I know you can't enough of me, but c'mon..." You roll your eyes at him but still jump into him, wrapping your arms around his neck and taking in his warmth. "Oh yeah... The heat feels good to you doesn't it? Here then, have some more!" Without warning he sneaks his hands under your shirt, pulling you close and rubbing his claws everywhere, kneading the more sensitive parts with his thumb. "Ahhh! Halvor stop c'mon!" He (rather disappointingly) let's you go, but not before giving you one final squeeze.  
  
"Well, what brings you all the way out here? You need me for something or you just came to get your hands all over my hot body?" You playfully punch his arm "Oh get _over_ yourself, I just came over here to make sure you didn't hurt yourself too bad. I know your kinda scrawny compared to the other Dragon's around here." He gasped and put his hand over his chest in obvious exaggeration. "Me? Scrawny? You must be blind, you seeing this?" He says, flexing his bicep. You give it a feel and it's nothing but hard muscle, you could barely even squeeze it. Of course, you weren't gonna tell him that. "Man, this feels like nothing... you sure you don't need me stay around? Help you with some lifting and things like that?" He takes his arm away and puffs smoke out of his nose. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway, you coming inside? I think I felt a light gust of wind earlier, you might catch a cold if you stay out too long." You give him a look but headed inside anyway.  
  
"Well, welcome to my humble aboad" he says, gesturing at his house "not that you haven't seen a million times already, of course." Halvor's house was great. It was always warm and there was never a shortage of comfortable places to sit. "Well what are you waiting for? Make yourself at home" he said, pointing to a couch. You did as he said and took a seat, making sure sit in the position that took up the most space as possible. He grinned. "Classy". "So what are we doing today?" You asked. He shrugged in response "don't know, you should of told me you were coming over, I could've set candles and everything. You know, something real romantic" he said sarcastly. You gave him a knowing smile at his joke, he probably didn't know you figured out his little secret about him being super soft. You'll tell him later though, no need to rush.  
  
"What's the deal with you?" Halvor exclaims. "What do you mean?" You ask, genuinely confused. "So you come into my house and don't even give me a real hug or anything? That neck grab thing you did out there isn't gonna cut it. What kinda boyfreind are you? Get in here already!" He says, coming towards you with his arms held out "wait!" You say, putting your hands out to stop him from getting any closer "if you want a "real" hug, go put on some cleaner clothes. That one's still dirty from all your blacksmithing and stuff." He looked down at his dirty clothes and looked back up with a lewd smirk. "Woah there... now you're asking me to undress? What are _really_ planning to do today, huh?" You violently shake your hands and try to hide the obvious dark red hues on your face "It's not like that! I was just asking you to put on some clean clothes that's it! I swear!" Halvor then breaks down in laughter "I know, I know. Don't worry I'm just messing with ya!" He continues to laugh, only stopping sometimes to take a breath. "You're so easy to tease! it almost makes me wanna stop" he pinches your cheek and begins to walks into his room "almost." "Anyway, I'll change in a moment, just wait here for me."

  
You sit back down on his couch and begin finally laughing off his earlier antics. He was always playing around with you like that. The thing is, you two played around so much it was hard to tell when either of you were serious. It got to the point where it was painfully obvious to everyone except you and Halvor himself that you two liked each other, but in your opinion, it worked out the best. You're state of deep thought was stopped without warning  by the purple Dragon jumping into the couch, right in your lap. "You happy now? I can't believe you made do all that just so I could get a hug, how cruel" you looked him over and saw that he had basically the same thing on, just cleaner. "What do you mean "all that"? Is putting on clothes really that exhausting for you?" He nods and points to his horns "These don't make it easier, that's for sure."  
  
"But let's not talk boring stuff like that. Now..." he positions himself so his muzzle is right up against your nose, thene straddles your lap despite being much larger _and_ heavier then you. "Onto more... important things..." he cooed, rubbing into the crook of your neck "wasn't I a bad boyfreind like two seconds ago?" He starts teasing a bite, not actually pressing his teeth against your skin, but getting close "you still are, your just lucky I'm so forgiving" he continued his gentle cuddling, him periodically making comments about how soft your skin is and how he's scared he might break it. It being so frail and all that.  
  
"Woah, what's up with you today? You seem really affectionate for some reason. Can't blame you though, have you seen me?" he looks at you with his captivating blue eyes and smiles "Oh be quiet. But yeah... I've just been thinking about you a little more recently, and it's been some time while since you've been in my house so... why not indulge in our feelings a little?" You wrap your arms around him, pulling him closer to you "just a little? That's not what I heard" you teased. "Oh yeah? And what did you hear?" You rolled your eyes to the side, acting oblivious to the situation "oh nothing, just heard from somewhere you've been thinking about me nonstop" you playfully poke his nose horn "apparently it's even distracting you at work. Is this true Halvor? I'm I... _distracting_ to you?" You say in a lighthearted but theatrical tone, trying to get a reaction from him.  
  
Instead of looking surprised however, he puts on a grin and puts his hands up "Well... you caught me... I like you. I don't know how you figured it out though... did me jumping in your lap give it away?" You rolled your eyes at his sarcasm and splayed yourself on the couch, arms laid out the side "Hmmm... maybe it was all the kissing...? Oh, I know! It was the invitation to come inside wasn't it? I knew I was being too bold!" You push him off of you as he starts laughing "c'mon, stop playing! You know what I'm talking about! I know you talk to your freinds about how much you love me and all that mushy stuff, I've figured you out!" He puts his hands behind his head, looking as cool as a cucumber. Clearly not phased by your apparent revelation about him "Well of course I love you dummy. How could I not? You're great." You blush at the completely raw compliment he gave you. Denuded of jokes and everything.  
  
While you were busy taking in the warm fuzzy feeling of his sentiment, he pulled you into him and put his on your tummy as his head leaned over your shoulders "But just because I love you doesn't mean I can't tease you from time to time. I mean really, look at your face! You look like a tomato right now!" He laughed as you tried to cover your bright red face from his "But hey, if you want me to be more romantic I can be." He kisses you on the cheek with an almost sickingly sweet tenderness "give you flowers... carry you places... heck, I'll even write poems for you if you want. I'll do all that, just say the word."  
  
He begins to sway you in his arms and you couldn't help but feel insanely guilty about the whole situation. Just a moment ago you were trying to fluster him all up by revealing what Titan told you. But here you were. Wrapped up in his arms with him with the exact opposite desired result. He seemed to notice your brooding and started rubbing your hands "Awww, don't feel bad... Hey you were right weren't you? I'm totally and completely smitten by you, you got me." You pursed your lips "I'm sorry Halvor... I just really wanted to see you worked up. Y'know, like how I get when you tease me and stuff... that was probably kinda rude wasn't it?" He shakes his head gently "Oh don't worry about that. It would be pretty stupid for me to get mad about that when I tease you all the time, just relax for right now, you didn't do anything wrong" you do as he says and surrender to his caring hold "You're the best Halvor, seriously" he gives you a smug look "I know".  
  
"So what do you think? About the me being more romantic stuff, I mean." You had honestly forgotten he even said that, but I didn't matter, you weren't gonna say yes anyway. You loved Halvor how he was now. Even with his jokes, you loved all of it. "Nah, just stay how you are. I wouldn't want to change the Dragon I fell in love with, it'd be pretty weird". "I knew you'd say something like that." He says nuzzling against you "you're such a softie." You sigh, having played right into his trap yet again. Or so you thought "I'm just playin with you. Thanks for putting up with me, seriously. I know I can be a little much sometimes, but I really do care for you". You lean back your head into his shoulder so that your looking up at him "now who's the softie?" He rolls his eyes and pushes you off of him, being careful not to do it too hard.  
  
"Anything else you want to have a heart to heart conversation about, or are we good?" You ignore his question and instead decide to act like you were gravely hurt when he pushed you. He begrudgingly pulls you up to your feet "drama queen..." he mumbles under his breath. "Thank you, and by the way, yeah, were done, unless you have something you want to confess?" You egg him on to see if he'll say anything, but it looks like he wont "nah, I have nothing to say. But I do have something to give you, actually. Come with me, I'll show you." He getsures you towards his blacksmithing room and you follow, eager to see what he has in store for you.  
  
"Be careful in here okay? Some of the stuff here might still be hot and I don't want you burning yourself." You heed his words of caution and keep your hands to yourself, making sure not to touch anything that looks like it could get hot. "Alright well... I'm gonna go get the thing, just wait here". "Is it too hot in there or something? Why can't I come?" He smirks "nah, it's fine. I just wanna make you wait, makes it more exciting" he says while disappearing into the other room, leaving you alone. What could be hiding? It was pretty strange of him to give you something. So for him to he so secretive about this it must be good. Hopefully it's just a random present though, if you didn't remember an anniversary or something you'd be pretty upset with yourself.  
  
Just as the boredom was really about to kick in, Halvor came out of the room. He was holding a box that looked like the ones he used to store special weapons and all really specific requests. "And here it is. Do you want to me to open it or do you? Doesn't matter either way, it's yours" you think about it and decide that Halvor should open it. He made it, he should get to show it to you, it's only fair. You point at him and he opens the box. He picks up a small object in his hand and gently hands it over to you. Once he opens his large claws and you get a better look, you can see clearly that it's a ring. Not just an ordinary ring that you see some of the Dragons wearing, but a smooth silver ring with complicated engravings on it. You pick it up and bring it closer to get a better look and notice that the grooves on it just seem to get more complex the closer you look. It was gorgeous.  
  
"Halvor I... I mean... wow. This is really incredible. You made this for _me_?" You ask, astonished by the amount of time he must have spent trying to make design's on the small accessory. "Well, yeah. I already said this but, you are really important to me, and I wanted to show it. It was nothing honestly, I'm glad your happy with it". You jump on him. Hugging onto him as if your life depended on it. "Oh, thank you so much! You're so thoughtful!" you praise, giving him sensual kiss on the lips. "I guess all your boasting isn't for show, you really are the best". Halvor rubs his head as a dark red blush comes into his face.  
  
Wait a minute. Blush? You quickly look at his face again to make sure you weren't making a mistake. You weren't. "Awwww... look at you! Looks like mister steel-nerves got a bit shaken up huh?" He waves his hand at you in disagreement "I'm only like those because you're over here singing my praises over a silly ring I made. It really is no big deal" you laugh "now is that how you _really_ feel or are you just vexed that I finally got you?" He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. You out on the ring and look at it for a few seconds "well? How does it look?" You say, posing for effect "eh, it's not bad" he teases and you punch his arm playfully. "Well I think it looks nice. Thank you Halvor". "Anytime"  
  
While you were continuing to cheek out your new gift, Halvor comes from behind and puts his arms around you, resting his head on yours "Hey Halvor" you look up at him "Hmmm?" You caress his face gently "I love you". He stops for a moment, as of wondering if he should joke around or be serious. "I love you too. Always will too" you smile contentedly and lean into him "Good. I'm happy for that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next up is gonna be Lucas, then Trondo and then Nestor who I'm planning on doing a special chapter on detailing how the relationship progressed from the first time the readers meets him.


	8. Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Lucas, this chapter is pretty long for some reason. Idk I just kinds got into a zone writing this.

You scratched your head in confusion and stared at the book you were currently holding. "Transmogification of Magical Objects: Advanced " it read. You thought to yourself. Does this go in the advanced section, or does it just go in the Transforming section with the beginner version? Some part of you wanted to just put the book wherever but you knew Lucas had a system and you wanted to keep it for him. You put the book down and decided you would just ask him about where it's proper place was later, there were still some things you had to do before he came back from his meeting or whatever thing it was the Magic Crafters would get together for, he never really specified it to you.  
  
You watched the floating clock with boredom as you lay on the couch, exhausted. Cleaning Lucas' home was a lot harder then cleaning your room or even a regular humans room. You basically needed a guide to clean magical objects. They had such odd properties assigned to them it made it impossible to use the common methods of cleaning on them. For example, a lamp enchanted to always stay on didn't react well to being moved from it's spot, at all. It would instantly turn off, and how do you change the light on an enchanted lamp? You don't, that's how. Lucas told you it had something to do with absorbing energy from around it or something, but by the time he told you it was too late. Of course, some time has passed since then and you quickly learned how to work magical items. They were _defenitly_ helpful to use, but that didn't change the fact that they were a pain to keep clean.  
  
Lucky for you though, your lamenting about common household chores was cut to an end when you heard the door unlock and the familer but odd look of a certain Dragon walk through the door. "Lucas!" You exclaimed, running towards him wrapping your arms around him "what took so long? I missed you!" He blushed and gave you an awkward smile. "Oh sorry, young one. There were some things we had to discuss and well... you know how we get about our craft." He was right, you've been around Magic Crafters long enough to know that they all have their own techniques which they all insist is the "right" one. It could probably make discussion a challange if you got even five of them in a room together. "Also... you missed me? Really? What could this old Dragon do for you that could make you miss me?"  
  
"Oh well y'know... you make nice company and all that so... I don't know, it's just nice having you around, I guess." He pauses, as if analyzing your words "Ahh... I see. Well I too enjoy your company, so the feeling is mutual." He said with a gentle smile on his face "Hey don't encourage me, I'll just come here more!" You joke and he laughs. A real, happy laugh that makes causing butterflies swell in your stomach. "Oh don't you worry, young one. I won't get tired of you anytime soon, come over as much as you want". You give him a thumbs up "Thanks" you reply as nonchalantly as possible. "Hey, I'm gonna go make something to eat, you want something?" He nods at you and you proceed to go to his kitchen.  
  
You hoped that the hug you gave him and the whole "I missed you" thing didn't make him too suspicious of you. But honestly even if it did, maybe that was for the best? That fact is, you couldn't hide it to yourself anymore. You liked Lucas. And not in the friend way like he thought you did. No, it was in the more then friends way, the kind of "like" that made you want to hold hands with him and hold him tight... alright, maybe you were a little in love with him, _maybe_. You wanted to just tell him you had these feelings for him but you both too embarrassed and too scared to really go through with it. Lucas was so wise and smart and you were just a regular human, the only that you had going for you was that... well, you were a human. But even then, that wasn't exactly a bonus, it was just who you were. And you were scared because you didn't know how he would take your confession. You probably just seemed like a naive kid to him, and even though he did say he enjoyed your company, you felt like he meant that in a general way, not romantic or anything of that nature.  
  
You stopped your current line of thought from getting too far though, there was no reason to make yourself sad out of such bold assumptions. So you continued with your previous task of making food, which didn't take long with the magic knife you were working with (made by Lucas, of course). It heated up everytime you sliced, causing it to cook the food _while_ you were cutting it. It was very useful and you were honestly surprised you never heard of something like this back on Earth. But not nearly as surprised as you were when Lucas spontaneously came in through the door. "Hello! Is everything okay in here? Need any help?" You look at him but continue cutting, causing the hot knife to nearly melt right through your finger. You pull your hand away instinctively as you feel the heat of the blade right against your skin.  
  
"Wow, that was close one, huh?" You turn to look at Lucas only for him to have a very anxious look on his face "Yes it was... are you sure your not harmed at all?" He asked, his brow still lowered in worry "Yeah, I'm fine. It just got close is all." You said, reassuring him you were fine but he still had the same look on his face. "Let me see your hand then. Please?" Your heart skipped a beat as the Dragon in front of you (who you like very much) held his hand out and asked for yours. "Uh... okay... sure." He took your hand and inspected it thoroughly, looking for even the smallest mark. But he found nothing, which finally let him give you a smile of relief. "You're fine. Thank the heavens!" Hd gave your hand back to you and looked at the food "Is this done?" He asked. "Yep, just gotta serve and that's it."  
"Good, this food looks absolutely delicious. But that should be expected, given your the one who made it, of course."  
  
You turned your face from him to hide the blood that was rushing to your cheeks "thanks... I uh... y'know, I try my best" he pats your back and grabs his plate "well your best is certainly impressive. Now if you excuse me I have to go return to my study. I have a rather important book to read today." You wave him goodbye as he leaves. But just then he comes back in, looking as if he forgot something. "Oh, and by the way, you look particularly striking today" he gives you win "I just thought it imperative to let you know that. I'll really be on my way this time, if you are in need of me, you know where I'll be, just call me".  
  
You have no words and your mind was completely vacent of all thoughts. Did Lucas just compliment you on your looks? Were you dreaming? That combined with the earlier comment about him liking your company and the hand thing... did he like you too? Did he feel the same way? But why was he trying to flirt with you today? Was that even flirting? Wait... why did...  
  
You took a deep breath and tried to calm down your nerves. It was just one comment, you were getting ahead of yourself. So what if the Dragon you were totally, hopelessly crushing on just said you looked nice? It didn't mean anything...  
Oh who were you kidding? You were on Cloud 9. It took all you had not to jump up from the sheer exhilaration you were feeling at the moment. There was at least a chance you could be with him! And that chance was enough to make you happy. And in your jubilant state, you felt more confident. Confident enough to ask Lucas out... later. For now it was probably better to play it cool and maybe drop some hints here and there. You had never flirted with someone before, but it looks like you had to learn. What would you even say to seduce a Dragon though? To a Dragon that looked like Lucas no less? I like your horns? Your scales look nice today? Ehh, you'd figure out the logistics of it later.  
  
So you walked out of the kitchen and towards Lucas' study. As you were approaching it you saw many of his inventions laying around, that and a couple of hyper detailed maps. Sometimes you forgot just how smart he was, after all he spent most of his days reading and crafting more items, it was hard to really see him in action. He really was kinda out of your league, you just hope he didn't notice that, so you steeled yourself and opened the door.  
  
"Ahh! What are you doing here? I asked you to yell if you needed me!" You immedialty fliched and let your hand off the handle "oh right... I forgot, I'm sorry..." you said with a somber tone. You came here to woo him and instead you made him upset, this was already a terrible start. "Oh, no, no, it's okay... I apologize for yelling at you, young one it's just... you came in so suddenly, it caught me off guard is all. Again, sorry if I upset you." He looked so sincere, how could you not forgive him? "it's okay, sorry for busting in unannounced. What are you reading anyway? You seemed really into it" the second you even mentioned the book Lucas took it and hid it behind his back "Oh it's nothing... just some rather humdrum magic runes... you would probably find it rather dull..." he said with a smile that basically screamed "believe me."  
  
"Oh, well that's okay. Can I at least see the title then?" He opened his mouth but paused, as if he was trying to think of something better to say "oh well, the title doesn't really... add anything to the book. It's just simply there... because it's a book? He said, not even believing his own words "C'mon Lucas, just show me the book. You hiding it only makes you look more suspicious, you know that right?" He sighs and lowers his head "Yes, I know... I'm just a tad bit embarrassed about it. If I show it to you, you would most likely think less of me and our friendship might suffer for it. That's the last thing I want..." you had never seen Lucas so sad before. He looked like we wanted to vanish right there on the spot. "Hey, it's okay" you said, holding onto his arm "I promise I won't think less of you or anything like that, there's nothing you could possible show me that could make me hate you. Honest" your words seemed to relax him. He agreed to show you the book and pulled it out from behind his back. Once you read the title, your heart nearly stopped.  
  
You looked at it closer to see if you has perhaps looked at it wrong or to make sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you, but everytime you looked, it read the same thing. "Key's to Interspecies Relationships (and Other Useful Dating Tips!)" As you looked over in shock, you noticed Lucas acting bashful about it. "So um..." he started "I may be a bit interested in you... romantically" he begins to rub his claws together, clearly flustered that he has to tell you all this "I thought that perhaps with the help of this book I could maybe get you to like me too... That's why I was complimenting you so gratuitously today, the book says that if you make your partner feel comfortable in their own skin, there be more attached to you. I'm sorry..." He drooped his head downward "I know you must think of me as a coward... using books such as these to try and win you over..."  
  
He probably had some more things to say, but you didn't care, he had to know he didn't do anything wrong. Instead of telling him however, you decided it was best to hug him right out of the sad state he was in, so you did. There was a light thud when your head connected with his scaled chest, and you couldn't help but feel so incredibly warm inside. "Hmm? I don't seem to understand, you're not cross with me?" You furiously shake your head "why not, pray tell? I basically tried to cheat my way into your heart". "Yeah but... you wanna know something? I have secret too. Try and guess what it is." He looked at you in complete confusion. "I don't have the slightest idea at what It could be, my apologies." You wink at him and gesture for him to lean down, and he does just that. You lean in and whisper in his ear "I like you too, Lucas".  
  
Now _that_ seemed to catch him off guard. "What?! R-Really? Are you certain? You feel that same as me?" You nodded with a bright smile on your face "Oh well that's just... That's just great!" He opens his arms and scoops you up, from ground "I can't believe this! All this time I kept it a secret from you out of my fear of rejection, only for you to feel the same way!" You laugh even though nothing is funny in this moment, you just do it because your happy, and it feels good. "Why'd you wait so long though? I would've said yes to you whenever you asked." You told him. "I wish I had known that these past few weeks then! It would've saved me some time by not reading that book." He glares at the book in a rather humorous way, feigning anger at it.  
  
"But to answer your earlier question, I just felt so... unlike myself asking you for something such as a date. I don't really socialize much with the other Dragons except for those meetings, so I wasn't very much used to companionship, and I was fine with that. But then you came here and... everything changed. I knew I liked you from the beginning but In all my years of living I had never felt such... admiration for a person. I've never felt like I ever wanted to be with someone until I met you, and for that, I'm thankful. Truly". You listened intently at his words because you knew they were sincere. Lucas was a solemn Dragon, you knew this much from the way he acted when you two first met, he was fidgety and fliched to every touch. Over time that got better and he wouldn't cower away from touches but he still act awkward around you sometimes. That's why this was such a big deal, because you knew being so wonderfully sincere is something new to him. It made you admire him even more, he was pushing himself for you and you loved that.  
  
"Well I for one am glad we don't have to hide our feelings anymore. Do you how hard it is to be around someone you wanna be with but can't bring yourself to ask them out? It's exhausting" he laughs. "Oh trust me, I know all to well how that feels. And I'm glad we can be honest with ourselves as well. Do you have any idea how long I've just wanted to hold you in my arms like this? Much too long." You hug him even tighter in response to this. "Well you know what _I_ always wanted to do?" You question "No, and what might that be?" You jump and, with all the force you currently have in the air, move the floating golden ball Lucas has levatiting inbetween his horns. It moved around lightly, but went right back to it's rotation.  
  
"Did you feel that?" You ask inquisitivly. He in return gives you a raused brow with a bewildered look on his face "No, why would I? Oh, young one... don't tell me you thought these things were a part my being?" You squint in confusion "they're not?" He begins laughing at your apparent misunderstanding "No! These are just accessories! I made them for myself to test some levitation contraption I was working on. And before you say it, the rings I have on my horns are what's causing this, not my horns. I can not tell you how many times I've had people think I have magnetic horns, what a ridiculous thought!" You mused for a moment on what I would be like if he did have magnetic horns. I would probably be pretty annoying to deal with.  
  
"Oh! One other thing" he looks at you with gentle eyes "What is it, young one? I'll have you know anything you want is now my command. I promise to make everything you want come true from this moment forward" Your eyes grow wide at his pledge for a moment "Uhh, thanks but... I just wanted to know the story behind your wings" he lets out a flusterd laugh. Probably feeling silly for letting out such a heartfelt confession when you just wanted ask a simple question. You still appreciated it though. "Of course. Well did you know I'm a mapmaker? It's actually my main job, inventing is just a neat little hobby I picked up to pass the time." He points to the wing with the drawing on it "this shows the artisan waterfalls. Did you know there's a secret there? It's a whole area with a beautiful view, I may even take you there sometime, if you were to be interested in going, of course".  
  
"Yeah for sure, I'm happy to go anywhere with you, but for now, the only place I'm interested in going is... you pull close to and start rubbing circles over his exposed belly "your bedroom" you see a deep red blush appear on his face and you can't help but feel proud. Either flirting is easy, or Lucas is the easiest person to tease in the world. "O-Oh well... we can go there then... lead the way! I mean... I'll lead the way, it's my bedroom, of course" you found his bumbling about cute, but didn't say anything about it, you just kept quiet and followed him. You did however brush your hand up against his to see what he would do. Much to your surprise he held it in his hand and smiled in the direction he was facing, both of you too content to say anything.  
  
You climbed up a flight of stairs and Lucas proceeded opened his door "Well... here it is, young one, make yourself at home here. With good fortune you'll be spending alot of time here with m-" you cut him off as you pushed him to the bed and lay on top of him, your heart beating out of your chest when you did. There you were, with the Dragon you loved so much beneath you, absolutly perplexed at what you wanted to do. So you acted.  
You leaned down into him and he leaned up, you closed your eyes and prepared to have your first kiss with Lucas, excited out of your mind, only to be stopped by a snout bumping into the ridge of your nose.  
  
"Oh my... I... sorry, young one. But as you know, I've never did this type of thing before... sorry..." you nod your head "it's okay, really! Just follow my lead okay? I'll guide you through it" he nods too "okay then. Show me." You lean in again and he does too, you gestured with your hand to lift his head higher and he does so. You close your eyes and press your lips forward and this time, you actually touch his. It was amazing. Everything, you hoped it would be and more. You felt him go weak from under you, his arms feel to his side and you could swear you heard some light moans.  
  
Finally, you decided to stop the kiss. You felt Lucas lift his head up in an effort to keep it going longer. You looked down at him and he seemed to be in a daze. His eyes were half-lidded and he had the most satisfied smile on his face "That was nice" he said, slowly putting his hand on your hip "do you perhaps think you could do it again?" You happily obliged his request and kissed him again, this time moving your hands against his stomach tenderly. Judging by the way he held your hands still at their current position position, you could tell he liked what you were soing. This time, Lucas was the one to stop the kiss. He leaned into your ear, seemingly breathless "if I had known this is what was waiting for me if I confessed, I wouldn't have waited so long" he then gently grabbed your head and pushed towards his. It was a sloppy kiss, but that's okay, he _was_ new to this after all.  
  
After a few moments of indulging in each other ever so shamelessly, you decided to relax, and what better place to relax then right on the hold of the warm Dragon next to you? So that's exactly what you did. "Young one..." said Lucas, moving a stand of hair from your face when he did "yeah?" You responded, not willing to move from your comfortable spot in his arms. "Thank you for today. I've always been rather reserved, but today you made this old Dragon feel like a newborn hatchling again, and for that I have to say, you are amazing."  
  
"Well I'm glad I could make you feel young again. But in return for that you have to promise me one thing" he raised a brow "and what might that be?" You held his hand "Be my boyfreind" you said bluntly. He gave you a surprised look but it returned to his caring one moments later "Well when you say it like that how can I refuse? I course I'll be your boyfreind, young one. From this day forward I'm all yours. Now get some sleep while I get changed, tomarrow is a special day. It'll be our first whole day when officially together, I want you to be well rested for it." You did as he told you and fell asleep, barely able to contain your excitement for the next day.  


Your slumber was broken by large clawed hands that wrapped around you and Lucas' head resting on yours "Young one, are you still awake?" You nod wearily "Oh, okay. I just wanted to say that I love you before you went to sleep." He arched his head to give you a gentle kiss on your forehead "I never thought that In my old age I'd feel so alive... and even though I know you think your nothing special... I think your the most special person in the world" he gives you another kiss, this time on your neck "sleep well beloved, you'll need it with how much I'm going to dote over you tomarrow. You may very well even be tired of me." You turn and give him a kiss under on his neck aswell, only you make it last longer then his "I doubt it, I'll never get tired of you Lucas. Sleep tight" he does as he is told and the both of you fall asleep in each other's embrace. Completly ready for the next day together.


	9. Trondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's Trondo. Trying out some different formatting with the story here.

"You took out 8 Gnorc's yesterday? _Pshh_ , That's practically nothing! I could do that in my sleep!" Said Trondo, the big, orange Dragon currently comparing his achievements with one of his equally large peers "In your sleep? While I'd sure as heck like to see that! I doubt you could even handle _one_ without calling for help!" Claimed Ragnar, the boisterous purple Dragon whom Trondo was bumping horns with at the moment.  
  
"Oh shove it! I'm practically twice the Dragon you are! You see this?" He said, twirling his daggers with one finger and expertly handling them with finnese "Pure skill. And before you even ask to try it, might I remind you this took _me_ years of practice master. If you tried it you'd just get hurt" You would never understand why Peace Keeper's always teased each other like this. You guess it was just a tradition for them, and left it at that, so you continued to watch them try and one-up each other from the rock just above them.  
  
"Woah, woah, alright I get it, you're good at knife tricks, not bad. I mean, I'd ask you to do some sparring with me to see if your good at hand to hand too, but I think your just short of what I'm looking for in a sparring partner" retorted Ragnar, crossing his arms and making himself look taller. Trondo just laughed at this however "Oh I get it. So we're feeling big now huh? Well I'll have you know I have a trump card ready just for this type of situation..." you sighed and braced yourself for what you knew was going to happen.  
  
And of course, just as you predicted, Trondo held his hand out to you and motioned you to come over. You rolled your eyes and begrudgingly accepted his request. "You see Ragnar, no matter how tall you get or how many Gnorc's you defeat, you'll never have the expertise or romantic know-how in order to snatch yourself a partner such as this" he points to you with glee and crosses his arms with a particular bravado only unique to him.  
  
"Hey Ragnor, nice day today isn't it?" You say, purposely ignoring the Dragon next to you. This seemed to only fire Trondo up more however, he wrapped one arm around you and began his usual braggadacious speech "I mean, this guy does everything! Cleans, Cooks... he even sharpens my knives. My _knives_ Ragnor. Not even to mention he-"  
  
You could tell Trondo wanted to go on, but before he could Ragnor lifted his hands up, signaling defeat "Alright, alright you got me. He does seem pretty amazing" Trondo responsed to this with a proud smile "He sure is. And guess who had the charm to snag this catch up?" He points one claw at himself "me and only me. And please, don't start getting jealous on me Rag, some Dragon's just got it and others don't. What can I say?"  
  
At this, Ragnor raises an eyebrow and looks at you. You shrug and smile. Even if you didn't exactly approve of your boyfreinds antics, you couldn't say it didn't feel good having someone else brag about you so adamantly.  
  
"Hey kid" Ragnor said, bending down so he was face to face with you "Trondo here actually has a point, you sound pretty great. So why are you settling for this shortstack when you can do so much better?" He stands up at his maximum height, and gestures to himself "like me". He stays in that position for a moment before continuing his attempts at wooing you, this time with a flirtatious smile on his face. "What? Not enough? Well lets see here... I can tell you like bigger guys like myself. And as you can clearly see..." He flexes his bicep showing thick muscle covered in scales "I'm not exactly lacking in that department. So what do ya say? C'mon I'll treat you right, I promise!"  
  
You feel Trondo wrap his arms around just a bit tighter so you just decide to end their little squabble here and now "Well, I'm flattered by the proposal, really I am, but unfortunately for you, I'm taken. This Dragon right here completely stole my heart". You wrapped your arms around Trondo and grined at the wide smile that he now boldly wore on his face. "I sure did!" He kisses you on the cheek, making sure the sound was as loud as possible. "And you" Trondo says, pointing to Ragnar "that was a nice little show you put on _Romeo_ , it's really a shame it didn't work on him." Ragnor sighed, blowing more smoke out of his sbout then he usually does "Eh, it was worth a shot. Well I'm off, see you around Rondo". "Yeah, see you around Rag."  
  
Ragnor waves and Trondo waves back "And who knows, maybe while you're out you can get yourself someone too! Just know that my boyfreind here will blow them out of the water!" Trondo says as Ragnor walks away "Ha! I'll keep that in mind!" And with that he left, leaving you and Trondo alone together.  
  
"You know... you don't always have to do that" you said to Trondo, who was rather flippantly gloating about his victory over his purple freind. "I don't have to do what?" He asked cluelessly. You squinted at him "Oh c'mon, you know exactly what I'm talking about. That thing you do with other Dragons where you compare your achievements and the _second_ they get themselves a little ahead in your little competition you just bring me right on out". Trondo rubs the back of his head. "Aw c'mon, don't be like that... You know I have nothing but good intentions when I do it. I just like showing you off" He wraps his arm around your waist from behind and rests his head on your neck "and how could I not? You're amazing. You deserve to be bragged about."  
  
"Oh don't try and get all romantic on me now. What did you just call me a minute ago? Your "trump card", was it?" Trondo lets go of you and raises his hands "It was a compliment! C'mon, you know I love you! I say it like everyday!" You roll your eyes and decided to stop teasing him. He'd had enough... for now. "I know. I'm just playing with you. But seriously, you need chill out with that. Your lucky your such good freinds with Ragnor, if he was someone else he might've actually gotten jealous or something." He waved his hands at you, dismissing your concerns "Oh relax, they know me, they know I like to joke around. It's all in good fun. And just so you know I've never once lost one of these things ever since we started dating. It's like no one has a good comeback for you! You're that good! You should wear that as a badge of honor or something". "Whatever" you say.  
  
"Hey Trondo, are you actually going somewhere? I've kinda just been following you up until now." He looked back at you "Of course I'm going somwhere. Why do you think I asked you to come outside today?" He questions "Uhhh, to go out and gloat to the other Dragons like you usually do?" You reply with a smug smile. "Haha, very funny. But seriously, you don't know what today is?" You start thinking about what special day today could be, but your mind wasn't coming up with any possible answers so you stood in silence for a while, thinking.  
  
Even after contemplating on what it could be for a while, still, nothing came to mind. "This better not be a weird Dragon holiday or something like that. There's no way I should be expected to know something like that" he laughed at this "nah it's nothing like that. You really don't remember?" You shake your head again, putting more force into it this time. "Nope, I really don't" you say, wpndering if he's just playing a joke on you at this point. "Well, we're here, so maybe this will jog your memory. Do you know what this place is?" You look around, and this time, you actually knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh yeah, this was where you first asked me out. How could I forget, you were so desperate that day" Trondo looks back at you, a little offended by the insult "I was _not_ desperate! I just didn't want you to say no..." That was practically the same thing, but you didn't say anything. "Hold one, let me do something real quick" he said before pucking you up and putting you down on one of the rocks "There we go, no _this_ is familiar. Remember? You were sitting on this rock when I came over and started htting on you" he wraps his arms around your waist stars swaying left and right "brings back memories."  
  
"Yeah, I remember too. You kept asking me to "be yours" and all that. Well look like you got what you wanted. I'm your's". You heard a low growl come from his throat "I love it when you say that..." you give him a look "Say what? I'm your's?" he growled again "Yep, those words drive me wild. I love hearing them from you..." he goes to kiss your neck and you wrap your arms around his head "You're weird Trondo" he stops kissing you for a second and pulls his head up "Really, you think so?" You nod "Yeah, but don't worry, it's in a good way" he then resumes his kissing, this time with more reckless affection. "Oh, that's good then".  
  
After about 10 minutes of the both of you shamelessly showing your affection for one another, you remember that Trondo said something about this being a special day but never told you the specifics of what that meant. You, of course, decided you needed to know. "Not that I'm not enjoying this buuuut... I kinda want to know what today is" Trondo only pulled you closer "Don't worry about that right now... I'll tell you later so can you just..." he went in for another smooch but you grabbed on one of his hair strands and signalled that you were about to pull "Okay, okay, okay! I'll tell you!" You smiled with a devilish grin. That little trick always seemed to get his attention.  
  
"If you feel sad about it though, it's on you." He warned. Feel sad? Why would you feel sad? You awaited his answer with baited breath and finally, he took a deep breath himself and told you "Today's our one month anniversary" he said bluntly. And then, a wave of guilt washed over you.  
  
You completely forgot.  
  
You slumped over, face held in both your hands as you averted your eyes away from Trondo. "So much for best  
boyfreind" you mumbled into your palms. "Aww c'mon. It's no big deal, really!" He said in a consoling tone. "Please don't be sad... This is why when I saw that you really didn't remember, I just didn't say anything. You're supposed to be happy on this day, not sad..." He pulls you into his chest and starts rubbing the back of your head with his large scaled hands. "So... your not mad at me?" He holds your head in front of him, lightly caressing your cheek "No... I could never be mad at you... especially not over something like this, I'm just not that type of guy" you see a grin forming on his face "I'm more _this_ type of guy!" He exclaims before taking you in his arms and nuzzling his face all over you.  
  
Despite your previous wistful mood, you let out a hearty laugh at Trondo's attempt at cheering you up. "There we go. That's what I like to hear!" He continued his affectionate assault, hugging you with his strong arms and surrounding you in his warm, safe hold. Dating a Dragon defenitly had it's perks.  
  
"Alright you got me! I'm not sad anymore look!" But he just continued "Oh no, as long as you're _my_ boyfreind, I'm not gonna stop until you have the biggest and brightest smile possible!"  
  
And so he did, before finally scooping you up by the waist and smashing his mouth against yours. Trondo was always rather... warlike with how she showed his love. And he sure wasn't shy about it either. Whether it be one person or a crowd, he showed you affection the same way every time. Maybe even more so in the case of a crowd. He just _adored_ showing people that you were "his". But it wasn't in a "I own you" sort of way. No, It was more closely comparable to how you show somebody what you're proud of, like "look at this great thing I have" or something like that.  
  
You never understood it, but you were flattered by it nonetheless, especially since you never thought of yourself as someone deserving much praise. You swear, sometimed you felt like he loved you more then you did yourself. But then again, you liked that too.  
  
"You know the same goes for me right?" He said, seemingly out of nowhere. "Huh?What are you talking about?" He puts you back on the rock and puts his hands flat on either side of you "I'm yours" he said, pushing his forehead to yours, a thing he only did when he was serious. You remember he told you something about it being a warrior thing, but that seemed to be besides the point right now "And I swear on my life as a Peace Keeper that I will always be yours... through thick and thin, these Dragon scales of mine will serve as a sheild for you, forever and always".  
  
You look at him with nothing but shock. You never expected Trondo to be the type to say something so... knightly. It seemed so out of character for his usual wild self. "Thanks Trondo, that was uh... nice. Did you make it yourself?" He snorts "Nah, that's just an old Peace Keeper speech. I did edit the words around a little though" you playfully punched him in the arm "Aw c'mon, what? You seemed to like just a minute ago, you couldn't get your eyes off me" he put his hands in yours and tried to interlock them. You briefly resisted but surrendered after his third try. "I really did mean what I said though though. You're really special to me" you touched foreheads again. "And you're special to me too. And I promise, next time I won't forget our anniversary". He rolled his eyes "Oh just forget about all that. I'll remember for you, all you have to do is keep loving me until then. Good deal huh?" You nod and embrace in his touch once again.  
  
"You know what? This day turned out just fine, I wouldn't redo it for any reason at all" says Trondo, who was currently wrapped all around you just because you said it was getting a _little_ cold. "I gotta admit Trondo, you can be pretty sweet when you want to. Bringing us back to where we first met was a really cute idea" he blew smoke out his snows and proudly smiled "You should've started studdering when you talked to me though, it would've made the whole thing alot more authentic". "I was nervous! I'd like to see you say "I like you" to someone you wanna go out with" you looked at him with one eyebrow raised "Whatever..." he said, knowing what you were gonna respond with.  
  
"I think I made the right decision that day too. Actually, no, you know what? I _definitely_ made the right decision that day, your the best Trondo." He rubs his cheek with his claw out of embarrassment "Thanks. And hey, you'll always be my human right?" You nod "And you'll always be my Dragon right?" He nods aswell.  
  
"Well then I gotta say, I'm liking how the future looks for me. A kickin boyfreind and a peaceful life ain't so bad." You push yourself up a little and Trondo opens his arms "Oh, you wanna go? Probably right? You're tired, I can tell you wanna go to bed" you laugh and push him down to the floor. "You dummy" you say, getting into his arms "you are the bed, now if you could just warm me up, that'd be great."  
  
He does so and you drift of to sleep. Your sure when you wake up you'll have to hear all about how Trondo dragged you back to your home, while telling everyone he saw something like "Don't mind me, just taking my boyfreind home" or something to that effect, but that could wait for tomarrow. For now, you were just content he was here with you and you could call him your lover.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Nestor is gonna be written with a "over time" thing. This means I'm gonna write the relationship from the beginning to a long while into it. Look forward to it!


	10. Nestor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhhh! It's finally done! Man, did this take long! But it's finally here!  
> Apologies if theres typos. I'll go back and fix them as there's probably quite a few given just how long this is. I hope you enjoy!

The whole thing was ridiculous, honestly. Going to sleep, waking up in a new world, meeting creature you only read about in fairy tails. You wanted to dismiss this all as a Dream. You wanted to dismiss this all as a crazy hallucination. You wanted to write this off as anything  _but_ real, but the grass at your fingertips felt too authentic to write it off as something so simple. Even if you desperately wanted too.  
  
So there you were, hands planted behind you and as you lay on the floor, looking up at all the strange and colorful creatures who were currently staring at you. Some with worried looks, some with anxious ones and others just murmuring things that were too quiet for you to make out.  
  
"What's going on here?" You heard a deep voice say in the distance. You assumed this person must have been pretty important, since right after he said it the crowd seemed to split right through the middle, making a path for him. Once he made his way to the front, you both locked eyes with each other and you began to study his foreign features. And judging from the look he gave you, he did the same.  
  
His skin was an emerald green, his tail was larger then others of his kind and bore an arrow-like tip and the end of it, and his strong build made him look imposing, yet he still had this... refined aura about him, it was hard to explain.  
  
You looked away from him with an abrupt snap of your neck, not wanting to stare too much at him and give him a bad impression of you. He, however, kept scanning you for a few more seconds before finally raising one hand and turning around to address the whole group that had gathered. "Alright everybody, nothing to see here. Just someone who seems to have lost their way. Not to worry, I'll take care of this. Now please, resume to your previous activities". And with that, the crowd around you disperses, leaving only you and the green stranger alone in each others company.  
  
He walked towards you, stopping once he was right in front you. From your point of view, he looked like a giant. But, that was probably due to the fact that you were looking up at him from the floor.  
  
He knelled down before you and held his large, clawed hand out to you. You flinched away from it and he pulled back, shifting his eyes to the left in what seemed to be embarrassment "My apologies" he said, standing back up to his feet "you must still be quite rattled after what just happened to you. Forgive me if I seemed a bit too... forward, there. I just wanted to help you up".  
  
Realizing that you were, indeed, still on the floor, you fervently picked yourself up, brushing away any dirt that may have gotten on you "That's better" said the stranger, walking closer to you again "I thought it would make you less nervous more open to talk to me if you didn't have a hoard of prying eyes watching your every move. Don't get me wrong, they're all nice people, but I felt you would be more comfortable with just a one-on-one conversation". You nod. He looked and sounded nice enough to you. Giving no reason to  _not_  at least talk to him "Yeah... uh, thanks for that. I appreciate it, seriously"  
  
Your response seemed to surprise him. Or perhaps it was just the fact that you were talking at all after not saying anything since you got here. "Oh, don't worry about that. For now, why don't we try and get you settled? I'm sure you have many questions regarding where you are and what's happened to you, so follow me. Me and my peers shall try our best to answer as many of them as we can" he rests his arm on your shoulder, and this time, you don't flinch. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. I promise there's no need to worry". He says in an assuring tone, guiding you to your destination.  
  
You would've never guessed, that at that moment, you had just met the love of your life. But of course, you would find the out later.

  
  
**_6 days after..._**

  
  
"And this will be your desk. I made sure to clean it up for you this morning, I didn't want your first job to be cleaning up my mess. I felt it would reflect poorly on me".  
You walk over and inspect the your new working station. It was nearly spotless, not a thing out of place. "Thanks, uhhh... Dexter was it?" His eyebrow's drop and a frown forms on his face for just a second before he covers it up with his usual neutral expression. "It's Nestor, actually" he says, correcting your mistake. You curse yourself for forgetting his name yet again. He was probably getting tired of reminding you by now.  
  
"Oh! sorry! I promise I'll remember next time, it's just... y'know." He nods his head "Yes, I do know. This must all still be very strange for you. So for now, just worry about yourself, everyone else can come later. The last thing I want is for you to feel pressured into knowing us, so take this all at your own pace." He says in the gentle way you've become so familiar with in the past few days. "Now, onto discussing your job here. Come, I'll show you all the things you'll need to know if you want to perform up to a level I want."  
  
You follow him around as he shows you what all the items in the room do. Some of them were just like the things you had back on earth, only they used magic instead of electricity. Like the "Voice Sender" he showed you, which was basically a phone only... well, magic. After showing you the last few objects, he guided you back over to the desk "Well... That should be it. In truth, this job shouldn't be too hard, I'm just worried that It may be a bit too boring, what with staying in here for half the day. Are you sure you're okay with being my assistant?" He asked "Yep! I'm just fine here! No need to worry, thank you".  
  
"Very well then. I'll be off, I hope you enjoy your first day. And remember, though you may not be a Dragon, you are still a valued member of this community. Just remember that, okay?" He says, halfway out the door "Yeah, I know. And thanks again for this job, I promise I won't disappoint." You both wave each other goodbye as he exits through the door, leaving you alone in his workstation.  
  
"Dragon, huh?" You say to yourself. It was still felt weird to think about, you were actually talking to a Dragon. Well, that's what they called themselves anyway, the Dragons you had heard of from earth were much larger and scarier then the ones from here. They were a lot less colorful too. When you had told Nestor this and described to him what Dragons were depicted as back on earth, he almost seemed downright offended. The part that really got him was when you told him about the whole "Dragon's are greedy hoarders" thing. He went on a whole rant about how terribly untrue that was and how you wouldn't have to worry about that with any of the citizens here. It was actually pretty funny how worked up he got about it.  
  
You eyes wandered over to your desk and suddenly it hit you.  
  
You had a job here.  
  
And you had a house, it was an empty house, but It was a house nonetheless. This was actually happening, you were making a whole new life in another world. You weren't sure if you should be moping and about what you lost or hopeful about the new opportunities you now had. You certainly didn't want to be sad the whole time you were here, but at the same time you couldn't just force a smile and act like everything was fine. You were at an impasse with your emotions and you weren't sure how to handle it, so you just decided to see what happens and make your mind up then.  
  
Now back to thinking about your job that was so graciously given to you by the green Dragon. You really were thankful for it. From your brief time talking with the other Dragons and looking around the village, you had noticed that everyone here was an artist of some kind. They all had a specialty in something and excelled at it.  
  
You, of course, were not like that. You had no special talents so when Nestor came to you talking about what your role in the village should be, you got a little scared. You didn't want to make yourself seem like more of an outlier then you already were, so you just asked to something you were already familiar with. Being an assistant.  
  
Even with the short amount of time you had spent with Nestor, you could tell he was a busy Dragon. You guessed being the leader of the village would do that to you, but you still wanted to help. And maybe it was because he was the first Dragon you ever talked to, but you liked Nestor. Even if you had some trouble remembering his name, you felt more comfortable around him than any of the other Dragon's, so the prospect of spending more time with him seemed good to you. And with that, you decided to suggest the idea to him. Thankfully, he accepted without any complaints.  
  
Snapping back to the present, you sat back in your seat and took a deep breath. In a way, today was the first day of the rest of your life, so why not make it great? You picked up a pencil, rolled up your sleeves and got to work.  
  
"Let's try not to mess this up, I guess..."

  
  
_**34 Days after...**_

  
  
Despite your apprehension about actually doing this job, you were having great time doing it. This was probably the first time in your life where you were actually excited to come to work, it was great. The best part about your job was that you were mostly never alone. Since this was also Nestor's workstation, he would usually come here to do his tasks as well, and he made excellent conversation. It seemed he had a never ending supply of stories to tell you, some recent and some old. If he wasn't telling you some old tales however, you two would usually just talk how your day was going or how you were liking your stay there. It sounded boring, but even the most basic of conversations were enjoyable when Nestor was around.  
  
But he wasn't around. At least, he wasn't right now. He was about forty minutes late, which is a lot for someone like him who liked to be on top of things. And for it to be today of all days, there was actually something you wanted to show him, but it seemed it could wait till later. You were about to go looking for him before the door busted open and a green, disheveled Dragon fervently started looking around the room.  
  
His frantic searching had stopped when his eyes locked with yours. He walked up to you and clasped his hands together, raising them to you in a pleading fashion. "I'm sorry to bother you, especially without a notice but... can you please notify the other world leaders about my absence for today's meeting? In all my clumsiness I seem to have foolishly forgotten it's date. Please tell them I-"  
  
"It's fine" you say, interrupting him. "It's fine?" He repeats in a mocking tone "It's fine? No. It isn't fine. I know your still new here and apologies if I seem rude but these meeting are absolutely critical to making sure we-" you put your hand up to his face in a "stop" formation. "Nestor, it's fine. You don't have a meeting today."  
  
He looks at you with an absolutely bewildered expression on his face. "What? I don't seem to understand what you're trying to say. I have a meeting scheduled for today with all the leaders of the different worlds. I understand you might be trying to make me feel better about missing it but please, I need you to notify them Immediately" you shake your head "No Nestor, look" you grab the book at the left side of the table and open it up "These are all your meeting for the rest of this month and as you can see..." You point to the box that currently showed the present date "You have no meeting today"  
  
Nestor walked over to your side the desk and began looming over you, eyeing the book for himself. "And..." you continued "I called up all the other Elders on the phone-" he raised an eyebrow. "Phone?" You sighed and corrected yourself "Voice Sender, my bad. Anyway I called them up on it and asked them to re-schedule their one-on-one meetings with you as well since it seemed very unfair how they were previously set up. All bunched up together and some with not even a full day worth of time between them, so I spaced them out. Here, take a look"  
  
Nestor picked up the book with hands and inspected the dates thoroughly. "I felt this would be better for you then having go through meeting after meeting in such a short amount of time, I know how important this things are and I'd be bad if you messed up because you didn't get enough sleep. This should also help you with-"  
  
It looked like it was your turn to be interrupted, because before you could finish your sentence you felt strong arms pull you into a warm embrace as you were lifted from the floor.  
  
"Thank you". Said Nestor, his arms still wrapped firmly around you. "Thank you so much". He continued hugging you a good while, eventually however, he opened his eyes and, realizing just how long he had you in his arms, let go. "Sorry about that, it's just... that was very kind thing you did, re-arranging my schedule I mean. The other Dragon's have asked about my well-being sure, but they've never went out of their to actually help me. I appreciate it, really, I do."  
  
You straighten your clothes and try not to look to disappointed at the sudden lack of warmth you were now feeling. "It's nothing. I just did what any good assistant should do". Nestor flashes you another smile "Well, I'm certainly grateful for it. Letting you do this was one of the best decisions I've ever made. I have so much time now! So much time that I don't even know what do with it all!" He turns around to pick up the fallen book but stops once he catches a glimpse himself in the mirror "Oh my..." he says in a somber tone. "Want is it?" You ask, inquisitively" he turns to you and points to his attire.  
  
It admittedly looked like he rushed to put it on, and the chain that usually ran across his chest wasn't even connected. "I look like a complete mess... just imagine how foolish I looked running through the town..." Nestor looked genuinely sad while saying this. You knew he cared about his appearance, so you decided to try and cheer him up "Well... for what it's worth, I still think you look good" his eyebrows raised at your statement. "Really? Even when I look a complete buffoon?" He says, seeming to not believe your words "I wouldn't say that. What I _would_  say though, is that this is a... unique style. Plus, it doesn't really matter, you can make anything look good".  
  
As soon as that compliment left your mouth, silence filled the room. There was a fine line between friendly compliments and flirting, and you felt like you just crossed it. You faced away from Nestor so as to not make eye-contact with him and make this situation even _more_ awkward then it already was. You didn't even mean for it to come out like that, so why did it just slip out so naturally?  
  
Thankfully for you, the tension in the room was broken by a hearty laugh that could only come from the green Dragon that was sharing the room with you "I make anything look good? Is that right? Well I guess I'll make sure to keep that in mind then!" He pats you on the shoulder "Thanks for cheering me up. And thanks again for the whole schedule thing as well. I can't stress enough just how great that is for me". He said, a smile still shining on his face "Oh, yeah. What am I here for right?" He nods and heads to the door.  
  
"Well, I'll be out of your way. I have to prepare for the real meeting now. See you in a couple days then?" You give him a thumbs up as he leaves "Yeah, just a couple. See you. And next time don't be late!" You say in a teasing tone "Wouldn't dream of it." The door shuts and Nestor leaves.  
  
Even though he wasn't here anymore, Nestor was still the only thing on your mind. "You can make anything look good" you repeat to yourself. Why did you say that? And why did his hugs feel so good? You had gotten hugs from a lot of the other Dragons since they were just a naturally friendly bunch, but for some reason Nestor's felt... different. It was warmer somehow.  
  
You packed up your things and left. Maybe a good night's sleep would help you figure things out in the morning.

  
  
**_9 Weeks After..._**

  
  
You got up, ate breakfast, got dressed and went outside. It was the usual routine to start your day and one that got increasingly more commonplace for you as your days in this world passed.  
  
Although... today was a little different. You weren't going to work today. Instead, you would be going to Nestor's house. Just yesterday, he graciously invited you to his home and you, not being one to decline kind offers happily accepted his request. It was kinda unbelievable really. All this time and you've never seen his house. Heck, you didn't even know where it was.  
  
Even stranger, Nestor had actually been to your house before. Sure, it was just to show you where it was, but still, he came inside and even knew where it was in the town, that was more then you could say for yourself. So when he finally invited you, all you could say aside from thank you was "About time."  
  
So you walked, following the directions that he had given you the other day until eventually, you reached a house that seemed a little more extravagant then the others. It wasn't like there were any insanely extravagant ornaments, or he lived in a mansion, but it definitely stood out from the other ones.  
  
You walked up to the door and knocked, only for the door to creek open. It looks like Nestor didn't lock his door. You thought for a moment about how reckless that is but then shrugged it off. "Probably don't have to think about crime when everyone here is so nice" you thought to yourself.  
  
After looking to your sides for anyone and then back at the door handle, you rationalized that there was probably nothing wrong with letting yourself in, I mean, you were invited here after all. In fact he probably left the door open on purpose so you could get in, so why keep him waiting? You opened the door and Immediately , you were in awe.  
  
Everywhere you looked, there was a statue. But these weren't just any statue's. They were sculpted with near immaculate detail. They looked as if their designer had taken the real thing and frozen it in place. It was stunning  
  
You decided to take a closer look at one of them. It seemed to be of a large Dragon, only it was standing on all four of its legs which surprised you. Nestor told you before that when a Dragon got older, they would begin standing on two legs. Maybe this was trying to show what a Dragon would like if they hadn't switched the way they walked? Who knows.  
  
With all your attention currently fixated on the stone marvel before you, you didn't even notice the scaled hand that was now on your shoulder. "Impressed, are we?" You turned around and saw Nestor, causing a smile to form on your face. "Oh, sorry. I was just admiring some of the art you have here. I'm not exactly an art buff or anything, but even I can tell these are _really_ good. Who made them?" Nestor crossed his arms and gave you probably the most stupidly proud smile you've ever seen in your life. "Who made them? You're looking at him". You gave him a skeptical squint in response "What? C'mon, no way. You did not make these, there's no way."  
  
Nestor then takes off the wooden hammer and the stone chisel from his tool belt and waves then at you "Hmmm, I guess your right. I must just wear these on my belt as accessories, surely there's no way I actually _use_ them. No, that's preposterous." You rolled your eyes at his sarcasm but you had to admit, he was making sense. There was only one way to make sure he was truth though. "Show me" you said, rather abruptly. "Excuse me?" Said Nestor, in a very confused tone "Show you what?" You looked around the room and pulled a featureless stone block towards him "Show me your skills. It should be easy for a master like you right?" He sighed but got into position to sculpt anyway.  
  
Before starting, he gave you glance with one eye "Wait... Doesn't this already prove I'm the artist? Why would an observer have a blank stone block in his room?" After hearing that, you gave the thought a second run in your head and came to the conclusion that... he was right...  
  
But that didn't change anything, you still wanted to see him in action. "Is that an excuse I hear?" You teased. Nestor simply sucked his teeth and began focusing on the stone block in front of him.  
  
It only took one minute for you to understand just how good he was. Every time he striked the hammer against the stone it wad with the utmost precision. Every strike planned with absolutely none of them being wasted. Before you knew it, he was already asking you to come over and see the finished piece.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" He said, obviously a little proud of the show he just put on for you. "Yeah, I guess this is adequate" you say, pretending to be unimpressed "Adequate hmm? Well I'm glad I was able to at least _meet_  your incredibly high expectations" you laugh and drop the act, going back to look at the other statues.  
  
"Man, that really is amazing though. I had no idea you were so good". Nestor twirls his hammer in his hand "I'm an Artisan first, leader second. For a good while, even I seemed to have forgotten that. But you helped me remember" your head snaps to him "Me? What did I do?" He gestures to all the statues in the arm "These were all possible because you gave me the time to make them. Before, I would be so tired from all the meetings that when I got home, I just wanted to sleep." He comes over to you and places his hand on his shoulder "But now... I have more time in between my meetings. Time I can use to get back to my passion. That's actually the reason why I invited you over here. To thank you."  
  
You shrug "It's no problem, I was just doing what I thought was best for you. It's a good thing I did too, talent like this shouldn't go to waste. You really are amazing" he laughs "Thank you, but these are nothing. My real works have all been given away to some of my friends and fellow connoisseurs of the art world." You eyes widen "So what are these?" You ask, shocked at how he was referring to what you thought were masterpieces "These are the things I work on in my free time." He says nonchalantly. "Man, if these are just your side projects, I can't imagine what your main works look like." He waves his hand at you "oh please, enough with flattery. Anyone could make these with enough practice. In fact... why don't you give a try?"  
  
You stare at the tools Nestor had handed to you, completely dumbfounded as to what to do with them. "Uhh... I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly the most... creative person around here. And I'm definitely.no artist... sorry." You handed the tools back to him, but he refused and pushed them back to you "Nonsense, the only thing stopping you from being an artist is lack of trying. Now please" he positions you in front of the stone "give a try."  
  
You awkwardly try to find an angle that you think would work, but to no success. "Wow, this is kinda uh... hard..." he shrugs "You're just overthinking it is all" says Nestor, who was currently spectating you "Easy for you to say, you could probably do this in your sleep. Meanwhile I don't even know how to start without shattering the thing." He puts his claws on his chin, thinking. "I suppose it _is_ rather unfair to let you figure this out with no hints..." you throw up your hands "That's what I'm saying!" He nods and begins walking over to you "Here, I'll help you out then"  
  
You freeze as you feel his hands begin to cover yours. His large chest being right up against your back also made you tense up a little "Look, I'll guide you so you won't have worry about that part. All you need to do is hit the hammer on the chisel. Does that sound okay to you?" Asked Nestor, but you weren't listening to him. All your attention was focused on the large green Dragon that was currently wrapped around you. This was the first time that you had ever felt a Dragon's scales for more then 3 seconds. It gave you a better feel for the texture of it. It wasn't too rough, but more smooth, almost like... marble? Not only that, but he was so warm. You wanted to just lean back and-  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Said Nestor, who was now right up against your ear. You snapped out of your previous thoughts and looked at him "Oh yeah, sorry. What did you say?" He rolled his eyes "I asked if this position was okay for you. If I'm too close just tell me and I'll back up." You shake your head "No, no your fine! Sorry, I was just daydreaming a bit, that's all" you say in rushed tone, hoping you wouldn't raise suspicion from him.  
  
He seemed nonplussed by your frantic words, and if he did, he didn't say anything about it. "Alright then, go ahead and start anytime. Remember no to go too fast, this _is_ still an art. Rushing never leads to a good final product." You nod and begin sculpting, Nestor's large hands moving yours whenever you were felt you had made a big enough dent in the stone. It went on like that for a while until Nestor brought his head to your ear again "You have very delicate hands." You stop hammering "Hmmm?" He looks at you with an odd look, as if not noticing he had said anything at all. "Oh, nothing. I was just commenting and how gentle you are when you hit the hammer. Are you sure you've never sculpted before?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." You reply, going back to your task".  
  
Before you knew it, you were done. You went to go put the tools on the table, only to notice Nestor hands were still on top on yours. "Sorry" you heard him say from behind you "It's just... I've never felt human skin before. It's very soft..." you let him continue to rub his fingers into your hands. You had almost gotten lost in thought again until you Nestor nearly press his snout to your ear "You're not to bad at this" he said, releasing his grip on you to go look at your statue. "You don't have to sugarcoat it y'know. You can just say it's bad." Nestor cooks his head, seemingly trying to get a different view of the stone "I wouldn't say it's bad just... unique" you both laugh at your little inside joke while Nestor walks you the door.  
  
"I can expect to see you tomorrow, yes? Same time as always?" You nod "Yep same time as always, bye!" You go to leave but Nestor stops you "Wait. Before you leave I just want to know... You'll be coming back here again right?"  
  
Your heart skips a beat.  
  
He want's you to come back? Why? Nothing interesting even happened, at least, you didn't think so. "Come back for what?" You ask, curious as to what he would say "Well, you see... I don't want to _just_ see you at work is the thing. I enjoy your company very much and would like to spend more time with you if possible." At this point, your heart wad nearly bursting with excitement "Yeah, I can definitely do that then, just say when you want me to come!" You exclaim. "Okay. But just so you know, your can come whenever you want. You don't have to wait on me."  
  
You went to leave through the door again, but this time you decided be a little brave. So you turned around to face Nestor straight in the eye and braced yourself "Can I get a goodbye hug?" You asked, trying your best not to sound _too_ desperate. Your bravery was rewarded however, because just as you said it Nestor swooped in and took you into his arms, giving you one of the warmest hugs you've ever had. "Of course you can!" he said, and if eyes weren't deceiving you, that was probably one of the happiest smiles you had ever seen from his usually tired face.

  
  
_**3 months later...**_

  
  
The usually slow and careful work routine that you had gotten so used to was being completely overhauled today, and you didn't like it one bit.  
  
Unfortunately for you (And everyone else in the town) a couple of Gnorcs have gone out of their way to annoy the residents of the Artisan World. This meant meant that you had to go all around town and listen to the complaints of the Dragons and make sure they were okay. It's not like you didn't care for them, it's just you'd rather be in your workplace talking with Nestor right now. But of course, now it was the end of the day and you had spent it running around town. And nobody even caught them! For all you knew they could still be around! What a mess...  
  
You went back to your workstation and packed your things. Halfway through the packing, Nestor came in. "Hey" he waved. "Hey" you waved back. He came closer "Are you going home?" You nod. "Are you sure it's safe to go home by yourself? Those Gnorcs are still out there you know. It could he dangerous." You shrug "Well what am I supposed to do? I'm not just gonna stay in here all night because a couple of jerks decided it'd be fun to annoy people." Nestor clasps his hands together and looks at you "Perhaps I could walk you home then? I mean, I'm certainly no Peace Keeper, but I feel I could hold my own against a couple of Gnorcs." You smile at him "Thank you Nestor, you're such a gentleman" he smiles back and holds his hand out to you "I try to be. Now come on. Let's go"'  
  
Any fear that you _migh_ t have felt walking home today was turned void by the hulking green Dragon that was now at your side. He seemed particularly attentive too. His eyes darted back and forth, constantly searching for the Gnorcs that could come out at any second. He was being such good friend.  
  
_Friend_  
  
You held that word in your mind for a second and felt a frown come across your face. In truth, lately you had begun to wish you a Nestor were a bit closer than just friends. You had begun staring at his handsome face and thinking about what _could_ be between the two of you. Nestor seemed so nice and dependable. When you got here, you were afraid of what was gonna happen to you, what you were gonna do, or even if you'd be able to survive. But Nestor's presence made you relax. When he told you "there's no need to worry" that first time, you actually believed him because he seemed so calm.  
  
You had doubts about how you would go about telling him this though. Nestor was a busy Dragon, that much you knew, but even then, you would have expected to hear something  
  
  
You had doubts about how you would go about telling him this though. Nestor was a busy Dragon, that much you knew, but even then, you would have expected to hear _something_ about his relationship status. Maybe a past lover or something, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen.  
  
You were sure it didn't have anything do with Dragon culture itself since you had seen some of the other Dragons openly show affection towards each other. Maybe Nestor just wasn't looking for someone? The thought made your heart sink, but you had to be realistic. If Nestor wasn't interested in any of the Incredibly talented Dragons around here, why would he be into you?  
  
Before that thought could get further however, you heard some rusting in bushes, which was Immediately followed by Nestor pulling you close and draping his large wings over you in protection. "Stay close" he whispered into your ear, extending his neck to get a closer look at the bush.  
  
Amazingly, despite the fact that you could very much be in danger at any second right now, you felt incredibly content huddled up safely at Nestor's side. The bush moved again and you could feel Nestor's muscles tense up, ready for action. However when the creature in the bush reveled itself to be nothing more then a harmless critter, you both exhaled and relaxed yourselves.  
  
"Talk about a false alarm" you say, still covered in Nestor's hold with no plans of getting out." He gives you a light laugh "Yes, truly." He looked at you from under his wing "My apologies if I startled you by pulling you so suddenly. I just didn't want to take any chances." You move a little closer to him "oh it's fine... I was actually wondering if you could just keep me in your wing like this? It's really warm here... I mean, if it's too much you don't have too, I know wings are sensitive and stuff." He opens his wings more pulls them around you "I don't mind at all. Make yourself comfortable." he said with a gentle smile. You eagerly followed his suggestion and pressed yourself against his side, taking in all the warmth that radiated of his large body.  
  
After walking for a few moments, you had made it to your house and (despite not wanting too) let yourself out of Nestor's gentle hold. "Thanks for walking me home today. I know nothing happened to me that would need your protection, but I really do appreciate it." He shakes his head thoughtfully "Please, it was my pleasure. In truth, even if you had said no I probably still would've done it. I wouldn't be able to calm my nerves if I knew you weren't safe in your own town." You unlock the door "See you tomorrow, then" you wave "Yes, see you tomorrow"  
  
As he walked off, you couldn't stop thinking about what could happen if you had chosen to speak up at this moment. But then again... this moment wasn't over.  
  
"Nestor!" You yelled, causing him to snap his neck back you "Yes?" He yelled back. "I uh... I just wanted to say that uh..." he walked closer "you just wanted to say what?" He questioned. You steeled your weak nerves and swallowed your fears "I just wanted to say that..."  
  
_"I like you"_

_"I want to go on a date"_

_"Can you come in?_

_"Do you feel what I feel?_

_"Kiss me"_  
  
"I just wanted to say that I hope they catch those Gnorcs by tomorrow, I'd be pretty bad if they were still roaming around huh?" As the words came out of your mouth, you felt your throat clench. Those weren't the words you wanted to say. You wanted to tell Nestor, in some way, how you felt about him. How you wanted to hug him. How you wanted to be more then friends. But nothing came out.  
You were just too scared. It looks like the crush you had on him would always be that. A crush.  
  
"Oh... yes, that would be pretty bad... see you tomorrow..." Nestor said, as he walked off from view. Maybe your eyes were deceiving you, but you could've swore you saw him frown when you said that. But why?

  
  
_**4 Months After...**_

  
  
As your crush on Nestor grew, it only became harder and harder to work around him. You found yourself constantly distracted by your lofty dreams of romance with him. What you could on your first date... what his scales felt like when you rubbed your skin against them... what his lips would taste like when you took yours and-"  
  
"Helllllo! I asked you a question. Are you listening to me?" Nestor exclaimed, his booming voice having caused you to fumble in your desk. "Huh? No, sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Nestor shook his head and looked at you with a tired stare "I asked you at what time my meeting starts. Remember, you said this next one had a weird time? Well, what is it?"  
  
You fumbled with the papers on your desk but for the life of you, couldn't find the note you wrote about the time for the meeting "C'mon... it's gotta be around here somewhere..." You continued to search frantically until you heard claws tapping on your desk rather impatiently. You looked up and saw Nestor with the note in his hands, looking down at you with the same, tired stare. 

 "Oh, well... that's what you needed right? It's a good thing you found it." You started re-organizing the papers you had messed up but you could sense that Nestor was still staring at you. You looked up slowly until your eyes met his "Uh... yeah?" you say in a soft tone. Nestor sighed and leaned closer to you, his face now showing signs of concern. "Is everything okay?" he asked in a gentle tone. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be? I'm fine, just need to organize my stuff is all." you answer him, but your speech was now nervous and jittery "Are you sure? Because lately you've seemed to be very out of it. Coming in late, not knowing where things are... none of these things seem like something you would do..."

You thought about his words, and as much as it hurt to hear coming from him, you knew he had a point. You just felt so helpless. The truth that your own cowardice was preventing you from possibly developing a more intimate relationship with Nestor was getting to you. That combined with the fact that you didn't know if he would he even say yes if you somehow found the spirit to do it, left you mentally exhausted. Nestor moved closer and looked at you, his eyes filled with concern. "Am I... Overworking you? Are you tired of working here everyday? Are you tired of... me?"

You nearly jump out of your seat "No! It's nothing like that, I promise! You've done nothing wrong, really! This is all me!" you assure him, feeling guilty for making it seem at all like _he_ was in the wrong. It was one thing to feel gloomy, but to make someone feel like they're the ones who caused it, that was something else entirely, and something that you were not gonna let happen. Nestor shouldn't have to deal with your problems as well, he already had enough on is plate. "Well then what is it? And please, if you could, don't tell me it's nothing. I know I don't know much about humans, but I've been around you long enough to know when you're not happy at the very least."

You wished Nestor would just let this go, but for some reason he seemed really persistent to find out what was bothering you. Sadly, you just couldn't bring yourself to tell him. "Nestor, I'm sorry but it's not something you can just _say._ Please just let it go, it's nothing, I promise." Your words only seemed to rile him up even more "Let it go?  _Let it go?_ Absolutely not! If something is pestering you I need to know. Letting all your problems bubble up inside is terrible for you! It will only lead to more problems in the end!" said Nestor, who was nearly right in front of your face at this point. "I know that but.. still. I'd rather not say it, can we leave it at that please?."

Nestor's eyebrows drooped down and his face shifted into one of anguish "Do you not trust me? All this time we spent getting closer to each other... what was it for? Are we not friends?" His voice sounded pained. "It's _because_ we're friends that I can't tell you..." you mumble, not even sure if you wanted that to be heard. "What? What does that even mean?" Nestor asked, nearly hectic at this point. "Nothing. In fact, it's probably better if I just leave. I don't want this conversation to turn into something too serious. Hopefully we'll both be calmed down by tomorrow" you got up from the desk and began to pack your things. "Wait.." Nestor said, holding out his hand. But you continued to pack "Wait, please... Let's just talk about it. Please..." he sounded so sad, but you just couldn't bring yourself to tell him. if anything, It might might this situation worse then it already was. "Bye Nestor" and headed for the door.

"Please!"

His voice had startled you, but that's not what had stopped you from going to the door. No, what had stopped you instead was Nestor clasping both his hands around yours and pulling you into his broad chest. You looked up and saw his eyes, which were filled with both emotion and  desperation. "Please..." he pleaded "Please just tell me... I can't stand to see you like that. so lost... so sad... It hurts me... it really does..." You were taken aback by just how raw his voice sounded, how he seemed to mean every word that came from his mouth with every fiber of his being. "I promise you no matter what you say, I'll try and help you. I know I don't say this much but... you're special. You really are and I don't someone like you to suffer through something alone when I'm right here, so please... Will you tell me what's wrong?"

This time, it was impossible to say no to him. So you looked up at him, into the eyes of one of the nicest Dragons you have ever met and who has become very dear to you and took a deep breath. 

'I just feel like.. I'm not good enough for you" you said, not even knowing if he knew just what you were talking about. There were many ways someone could take that. "That's nonsense. You're  _too_ good for me." he said softly, brushing your hair to the side with one of his claws. Your pretty sure he knew what you meant, which only made your heart beat faster.

But what really made your heart get going, was what happened next, when he leaned into you.

You didn't know what to do, so you leaned in too, which only made him push even further into you. You could nearly feel the tension that was between the not even two inch space that separated you two. You both leaned in again, this time both of you doing it at the same time. You were now so close to him you could feel the breath coming out of his mouth and touching yours. But then, you two stayed in that position for moment, each second seeming like minutes as you started into each other's eyes, fully aware of just how meaningful the nest move would be. You decided to take a chance, so you just did it. You pressed your lips to his and suddenly, the whole world seemed to fall away.

It was definitely different, kissing a Dragon. For one, his mouth was much larger then yours. This meant that for the most part, he was the one doing the kissing, and boy was he doing a good job at it. At first it started off slow, but then you two started getting into it a little more and the next thing you know your back was on the desk and Nestor had you pinned down by your arms. 

The second thing that made kissing a Dragon much more different then kissing a regular human was obviously the size difference between you two. Nestor was huge compared to you, he could easily overpower you if he wanted at any point. However, that knowledge that he  _could_ take control made it all the more sweet when you felt just how gentle he was being with you. His large but delicate hands roaming your body and touching you with the utmost tenderness, making sure not to press his claws against you.

After a few more seconds, Nestor stopped the kiss. You were about to let out a whine before you were interrupted by sharp teeth lightly nibbling at your neck. You let out a gasp and put your hands on his horns, pressing him down further into your neck as he stopped what he was doing and instead started giving you a more aggressive type of kiss in the area he was previously biting. You had no idea Nestor could be so... fierce when it came to this type of thing. You always pictured him as a perfect gentleman. One that might briefly grant you a kiss after the night was done, so this was certainly unexpected. Not that you were complaining.

It's hard to tell how far Nestor would've taken this if he hadn't dropped the lamp that was standing on the desk, causing a loud crash sound to interrupt you two. "Ahhh! What was that?" You exclaimed, still on your back from being in the receiving end of Nestor's affection not to long ago. "Oh my... Apologies, I seem to have broken your lamp." You got up from the desk to check on it "Is there glass on the floor?" He shakes his nod "No... it was a magic lamp, it didn't require glass to work, I don't think." You nod at his explanation "Oh... that's good then." Nestor stands up to his full height and straighten's his out his clothes that got a little disorderly during your previous activities.

After the situation with the lamp was figured out, there was a silence that filled the room, both of you unsure of how to continue from where you left off.

"Soo...." you say, trying to break the silence. "Soo, indeed" said Nestor, completely at a lost for what he should be doing right now. Eventually however, he seemed to have found an answer and walked over to you, clearing his throat. "I would like to make it absolutely clear to you that If I could take my previous advances on you back, I wouldn't" you feel slight relief wash over you. "Well... neither would I, so... uhmmm... yeah." He laughs at this. You could tell it was a genuine laugh because he had a wide smile all throughout it.

"Well then, it would seem we both have feeling's that we've been hiding from each other, now wouldn't it?" You fumble with your hands, too embarrassed to say anything. "Well that's just fine. In fact I propose we indulge in these feelings. But next time, we should be a bit more.... reserved about it." He glances at the broken lamp. "Don't you think?"

You hadn't even paid attention to his quip about the lamp. You were too busy thinking about his last words. " _Next time"_ you repeated in your head. "What do you mean next time?" You asked. "Next time as in our date, of course" Nestor said in such a matter-of-fact tone it almost made you feel silly for not thinking of it. "I mean... that is okay with you correct? I feel a date would be the most appropriate way for two adults to go about expressing their romantic feelings for one another, but please, tell me if I'm being too forward." You shake your head violently in protest "No, no! That's fine! A date is fine!" He laughs at your outburst, you laugh too. 

After a moment of talking to each about feelings and love and all that other mushy stuff, you two had settled on a date for the romantic meetup you two were planning. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, to being friends, huh?" You said, a huge grin plastered on your face. "Yep, starting from tomorrow, you and me will officially start out new relationship, as... more then friends, we'll say."

You two stood at the door awkwardly, not knowing which one of you should say bye first. "So, this is really happening huh? You and me, going on a date. It's almost hard to believe. Nestor nodded thoughtfully "Truly. It seems like just yesterday you came here, completely changing my way of life. For the better, I might add." You smile "Thanks."

"Well, it's about time I get going. For real this time, bye!" You wave at him. "Goodbye!" He waves back.

You went home, but you could barely sleep. Too excited for the next day, which you knew would be one that would completely change your life here.

 

  ** _7 Months After..._**

 

 "Nestorrrr, let _goooooo_. We have to get to work, c'mon!" You tried your best to break free from Nestor's grip, but found no success. 

The both of you had just woken up and were about to get ready for work. Or so you thought. For some reason, Nestor thought it would be a good idea to hold you hostage in his arms once you got up, and for a human, breaking out of a Dragon's grip was a near impossible task, so you just had to succumb to his hold.

"Do we  _have_ to get up?" Nestor said, his tone already tired despite having just woken up. "I don't know about you, but I personally feel that the town would be fine without us for a day. Why don't we just stay inside here today? I promise I'll make it worth it for the both us..." he cooed into your ear and nuzzled his snout into your neck. Doing that however, had weakened his hold on you, allowing you to slip right under his arms and get off the bed. "As tempting as that sounds, and believe me, it is tempting, I still think we should go. You never know what could happen, and if something does it wouldn't be a good look for the towns leader to be huddled up in bed".

He groans, but gets up anyway "It really is a sad day when not even my boyfriend want's to spend the day alone with me. Woe is me.." he says with a phony frown on his face. You roll your eyes, looking at the mirror while you fixed your hair from the terrible bedhead you got "I see we've chosen to be particularly dramatic today." you say snidely. "Well excuse me for wanting to spend more time with you. I'm just awful aren't I?" he asks as he walks over to you and puts his arms around your waist. "The worst" you respond, leaning into his touch. 

You continue to fix your hair, making sure all sides of your head looked even before finishing. And just as you had gotten everything to a state you were happy with, Nestor put his hand on our head and ruffled your hair, returning it to it's previously messy state. "Hey!" you exclaim "What was that about? It took me 10 minutes to finish that!" Nestor just shrugged "I like your hair when it's messy, it gives you a more "free" look. And anyway, it doesn't matter. You can make anything look good" You scoffed at the callback. "Whatever. Can you please get ready now? I don't wanna be waiting for you to file your horns or something." You say in a teasing tone. "We don't do that!" Nestor exclaims, causing you to let out a hearty laugh.

After you and Nestor finished getting dressed, you both looked in the mirror one final time to make sure everything looked fine. "You look good today." Nestor said, running his right hand through your hair "That messy look really does look good on you. You should leave it like that more often" you grabbed his hands from your head and gave him a sideways glance. "I'm glad that you like it, but try not mess it up too much, okay? I don't want to be looking like a crazy person in my own workplace." He gave your hair one last flick with a devilish smile. He laughed at the glare you gave him in response. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." He leaned down to give you a kiss on your forehead "sometimes I just find it fun to tease you a little. You're so funny when mad. But really, we should go. As you said before, if we stay here, we're gonna be late." And with that, you two left.

Ever since you and Nestor became a couple, your regular routine changed but not by much. You would still get up and go to work every morning, as usual. the only thing that really changed was that now you had a large, caring boyfriend to accompany you along the way. Sometimes he would come over to your house to pick you up, and sometimes, on days like today, you two would just leave together. To some people it might've seemed a bit boring, but then again, some people didn't have a Dragon as their lover, so what did they know? 

 You two walked in relative silence for a few moments until Nestor tapped you on the shoulder "So, what are going to do today?" You raised an eyebrow at him "Go to work, obviously. How many times do I have to tell you this today?" He laughs and shakes his head "I meant what are going to do  _after_ that. I was thinking that we could perhaps spend some time together. It has been a while since we've really gotten any time for ourselves, so maybe we could go out today" You grab his arm and give him an overly sympathetic look "Awwww... Is that why you tried to keep me in bed with you this morning? Because you were feeling a bit neglected?" You ask.

"Well I'm definitely not feeling "neglected", as you say, but seeing as we are now romantically involved I would like it if the time we spent together was more intimate. Being able to be with you at work is nice, but I find myself wishing that we could maybe go out and get a chance to be more romantic with each other. We have been dating for over three months, and I really do love you, I just want to be able to express that to you in a more substantial way. But then again, perhaps I'm being too pushy, If you would like to continue at the current pace we're going at, that would be fine too."

You though about his words for a moment. While you two were for sure taking things slow, that was just because this was a new experience for the both of you. From your knowledge, Nestor had never gone out with another human before, and you _definitely_ had never dated a Dragon, so you both just kinda let things figure themselves out and didn't try to force anything. For the most part, it worked. In fact, just recently, you two had gotten to be more comfortable around each other, which of course meant that you two were more affectionate. It was hard at first with the whole size difference and different species attributes that you had to keep in mind, but you both made it work. And you were happy for that, because while Nestor had been a good friend, he was an even better boyfriend, you really couldn't ask for someone better. And it was for those very reasons that you thought, "Maybe we could spend some more meaningful time together".

"Okay" you said simply. "Okay?" Nestor repeated "That's really all it took? Was it really that easy the whole time?" he asked. "Well not exactly. If you asked me that a month ago, I probably would've told you that we should keep taking things slow, but I feel different now. Nestor, I love you" you see a tender smile form on his face "and I want to make sure you know that I'm fully committed to our relationship. That's why I decided right now, that I'm taking you out on a date this afternoon." His face shifts from a loving gaze to pure, wide-eyed shock. "Oh? You're taking  _me_ out on a date? Well I have to say, I'm flattered, but unfortunately for you, I'll be the one taking  _you_ out on a date. It's the only way to repeat you for being such a loving partner these past few months." You shoot him a look "What? No way, I offered first, so be quiet and accept my offer to love and cherish you or else... well you don't even wanna know." You say in a mockingly threatening tone. 

Nestor surrenders and lifts his hands hands up "This is silly" he says in a monotone voice. "Hey, you're the one who started it. Here I am trying to something nice for you and the first thing you do is try and one up me. I think I deserve an apology, honestly." You turn away from him with a huff, trying your best to get a reaction from him. It might've worked too well, since the next thing you feel is your feet leaving the floor and being lifted up into the air with Nestor's arms wrapped firmly around your waist. "Well of course you do. You deserve everything. Thank you for doing this, I look forward to this afternoon." You kiss him on the cheek and wiggle free from his grasp. "You best get prepared then. I'm gonna wow you right of your feet, just wait for it."

You both arrive at your destination and get settled for your usual day of work. It was a pretty uneventful day but that was fine because the main event was only just about to begin. Despite your previous concerns of taking this relationship a little faster, you couldn't help but be a little excited at the prospect of having Nestor all to yourself today.

After fixing everything in your desk and making sure it looked cleaned for the nest day. You walked up to Nestor huge bright grin your face, and extended your hand out to Nestor in the most over the top way possible. "Excuse me... but I believe you have a date today, do you not?" He rolled his eyes at your antics, but couldn't stop a laugh from coming out"Honestly, you're so ridiculous sometimes..." He takes your hand anyway "But that's just one more thing I love about you." You grasp his hand and guide him to the door "So, where are you planning on taking me today?" he asks with his eyebrows raised "We're going to my house. I know it's not as grand as your's, but hopefully you're still okay with it?" He nods with a smile "I'm more then okay with it, actually. Now go on, I'm interested to see how you plan to woo me today." And with that, you two begin walking to your home.

 On the way there, you lower your hands and put your fingers inside Nestor's much larger hand. He gently interlocks them, making sure to be careful with his claws. He then proceeds to take your hand and bring them up to his face, inspecting them. "What is it?" You ask, curious as to what could be so interesting about your hands a this moment. "Oh, its nothing. It's just... Your hands are so small and delicate. It's rather cute when I can really get a grasp for how little we have in common physically, yet have so much in common emotionally." You mused for a moment on his statement. "Yeah, I guess it is kinda poetic, isn't it?" He puts his hand down and instead looks into your eyes. "I would say so".

You see your house in the distance, so you run a little ahead, allowing you to open the door for Nestor when he comes in. "Thank you." he says, looking around your home. "Ah, I see you've done some redecorating since I've last been here. I have to admit, it looks nice." He continues looking around your house until he stumbles across something that seems to catch his eye "No... there's no way you actually kept this..." You turn around to see what what he was talking about. When you got closer, you found that he was talking about the painting he had made you to celebrate your first week of being together. "Well of course I did. You made it for me, so it's immediately one of the most valuable things I own. I wasn't just gonna throw it away". The both of you continue looking at the admittedly, rather elementary drawing he made you. "But why? There are so many other things you could put up in your home. Not to mention the fact that this is clearly the work of an untalented Amateur ." he waves his hands in you're face "These were made for sculpting, not painting. I don't know what I was thinking. I should've just gotten Gildas to draw something up for me."

"I think i'd still prefer this" you said, smiling at his work "And as for the reason you gave me this, you said it had something to do with not wanting to give me a heavy statue to take home or something" Nestor bonks his own head, having finally remembered "That's right! but still, I'm a little embarrassed ton know you hang this up in your own house. I hope when the other Dragons ask who made this, you don't say it was me." You both laugh at his lighthearted joke. "Nah, I wouldn't tell them. If I did, I probably wouldn't be able to stop talking about what a great partner you are and just end up bragging endlessly." He stops looking at the painting and instead shifts his focus on you "Is that so?" Questions Nestor with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah! you're awesome Nestor! Ever since I first met you you've been nothing but kind to me. That's why it feels so good to say I love you".

"Oh please, you're making me blush. I'm not all that. In fact, I personally feel like i'm rather boring. I don't know how you put up with me. If I had to sit in a room everyday and talk to myself i'd probably just die from boredom." you shake your head at his statement "C'mon that's not true, Nestor. You're smart, funny, talented and not to mention..." You grabbed his tool belt from his waist and used it to pull him towards you, catching him off guard and making his usually verdant green scales a slightly tinted red "Stunningly handsome..."  you coo at him, your eyes staring dreamily into his "Oh, well... Thank you for that... I assume this is the part where you woo me off my feet?" you nod "Yep. You're pretty tease you know. I would expect that such a refined Dragon such as yourself would have more resilience then this" you tease. "What can I say? I'm not completely used to such wild displays of affection just yet. It's still rather new to me."

"Oh really?" you say with a devilish smile "Remember out first kiss?" Immediately Nestor covers his face, trying his best to hide the nearly crimson hues of his face, but to success "I told you before I only did that because I didn't know how to properly handle my emotions! It was a spur of the moment thing that I promise-"

"I wanna do it again"

Nestor stared at you, eyes gone completely wide with surprise at your words "I'm sorry, what was that? Did I hear wrong or did you just say you wanted to try it again?" You fumbled with your hands awkwardly "Maybe it's because it was our first kiss together, but... I've always looked back at the moment with nothing but fondness. I mean really, it was basically the start of our relationship. Plus, It _was_ kinda exciting seeing you be so unabashedly affectionate with me..."

 Nestor comes closer to you and puts both his arms on your shoulder's "Are you sure? I remember last time I did it I gave you a pretty serious mark on your neck. I know you said it didn't hurt but I still felt rather guilty looking at it." You smile at him "That's why I'm gonna be the one kissing you this time!"  
  
One again, you seemed to have surprised Nestor with your response "Well this certainly took an interesting turn. Still, I'm happy for it." Nestor said, bringing his arms around your chest "Well good. Cause I'm about to make you ecstatic."  
  
And in that moment, you pounced on Nestor, tackling him to the couch and pressing your mouth to his. At first, Nestor was at a lost for what to do, but he soon found something when he took both his hands that were at his sides and used them to press your body closer to his.  
  
" _Mmmmmm_..." Nestor moaned. "You good at this... maybe I should of let you take control all those months back..." he was talking like he was out of breath. "Yeah, maybe. But it's okay, I'm in control right now, and I plan on making full use of this..." you stop kissing him, but instead of going for his neck, you instead scoot down from him and start laying kisses on his exposed belly, causing Nestor to almost vault from the couch in pleasure. "Ohhhh, ancestors. Please, keep doing that..." you happily oblige his request, making sure every scale on his stomach has touched your lips at least once."  
  
You were finally about to move on to his neck, maybe even get a few love bites in there, but Nestor stopped you. His eyes were half-lidded and he had an odd look on his face, one that seemed to tell you he didn't want to stop but had to. "I think that's enough for one day... It's getting late and I fear if I let you continue, I'll find myself here with you for the entire night, and you need your sleep."  
  
You stand up from Nestor with a rather disappointed scowl on your face "Aw man. How come we never get to actually finish this?" Nestor consoles you by pushing you into his scaled chest and rubbing your back "Please don't feel that way... You were wonderful. More then wonderful even, it was amazing." He presses his lips to your cheek and gives you a sensual kiss "And we have all the time in the world to do this again whenever we please. But for now let's get to bed, hmmm? Does that sound good?" He asks in a caring tone. "Yeah, that sounds fine" you say, getting up from the couch and going to your bedroom.  
  
You both take turns getting ready for bed, and when your done, you quickly get into bed with Nestor. "Wow, I'm not even sure if I need a blanket if your here. Your so warm..." you huddle closer to his large form "Well thank you. I do enjoy the prospect of you sleeping so close to me. In fact, here, let me help you out with that." Nestor then nearly completely covers you with his arms "Ahh! Hey now it's way too hot!" He pulls back but only slightly "Sorry, guess I don't know my own heat?" You push him off you with a light push "You're the one who said we had the save all that lovey dovey kissing stuff for later, so at least safe this for the morning. Hands off for a while, okay?" He nods, but with a smirk on his face. "Alright then, hands off" he repeats.  
  
Just then however, you felt an oh so familiar tail creep up on you and wrap around you. You turn around and look at Nestor, who was barely containing a giggle. "You think you're funny?" You say with a serious voice.  
  
You both laugh and drift to sleep.

 

_**10 Months After...** _

You sit there, your back on Nestor's bed as he brushes through your hair with a stare that you can only describe as being absolutely filled with love.

"I love you. So much." He says, whispering into your ear. 

"I love you too, Nestor. I love you too." You respond back to him, meaning every single word of it with every fiber of your being. 

"Promise me we'll always be together. No matter what happens, I want to make sure I'll always be able to hug you and kiss you and cherish you forever."

"I promise Nestor. I promise."

"Good, I'm happy then." 

_**1 Year After...** _

 You had just experienced one of the most boring days of your life, and that was saying alot in a world inhabited by Dragons and literal magic.  
  
You had no idea why, but for some reason there seemed to be nobody in town today. Even Nestor was nowhere to be found. It was completely bizarre. And of course, not having any of the other Dragons around made the day pretty dull since they were all very eccentric people. You found yourself missing their antics and the great conversations they brought most of all.  
  
Maybe you missed a memo or something? It was the only way to really explain any of this. Either way, I guess it didn't matter now. You shrugged it off and got ready to go home.  
  
While walking you couldn't help but feel sad. Not only at the part where Nestor wasn't at your side, but also at one of your new thoughts for why nobody was here. Maybe it was because it was a Dragon thing, and seeing as how you're not a Dragon, they obviously left you out of the event. This made you sad because you felt left out. Even if the Dragons have been nice to you ever since got here, and even if you had a loving partner who you knew loved you, I guess there were just some things you couldn't be a part of. It was a shame, but you just had to live with it.  
  
You got to your door and unlocked it. Ready to just go to sleep early and forget all about this. Maybe Nestor would even be back before nightfall and keep you conpany, that'd be nice. Finally, you turned the door handle and opened the door. Why was it so dark in here? You don't remember turning the lights off when you left. You felt out the wall behind you, and flicked the light switch, only to be completly surprised at what was hiding in the dark, or rather; who.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
The noise startled you, for sure. But when you turned around too see what caused it, your heart melted. It seemed like every Dragon was in your house at the moment, and they all had the biggest grins on their faces. "Hey guys... What's all this about?" You ask curiously. "Aw c'mon, you really don't know?" Said Delbin, emerging from the crowd "It's your 1 year anniversary!" He lifts his hands up in excitement and the crowd behind him resumes their cheering. "So this is... for me?" You feel a hand rest on your shoulder "That's correct!" You turned around to see Gildas with the same smile he always had plastered happily across his face. "You're an important citizen of our happy little town, so we wanted to make sure you got the praise you deserved!" He said, patting your back.  
  
You couldn't believe it. Everyone in the town hid away so they could throw a party for you. You felt a little silly for feeling left out now that you knew that couldn't be further from truth. "Wow, I mean... I don't even know what to say... Thank you, is all I can think of right now. So, thank you." You said as genuinly as you could.  
  
"Hey, don't thank us." Said Lindar. "Nestor's the one who planned the whole thing. Didn't you Nestor? C'mon get on out here!" He exclaimed, pulling out Nestor from the crowd of Dragons. You walked up to him "Is this true? You planned this whole thing out?" He rubs the back of his head shyly "Yes... For the most part." He looked at you with warm eyes "I wanted to make you feel accepted here. Ever since you came here, you changed all of our lives for the better." Just then, Argus came from behind Nestor "That's right. Now that Nestor here doesn't have to worry about those dreadful meetings every day of his life, he's been able to focus on other problems. I have to say, it's been a wonderful change compared how things were before." Nestor nodded, agreeing with what Argus had said.  
  
"I can't believe I've been here for one year already... It feel's like it's only been a month at most. And this... this is just great!" You rush Nestor and nearly tackle him with a hug "Thank you so much" he laughs and then pokes your shoulder, trying to get you to look up at him "If you think it's good now, just wait until you see your cake" he turns around to the kitchen of your house "Devlin! Bring it out!" He yells.  
  
The first thing that came out of the room was Devlin himself, the second however, was a huge cake that had the words "1 Year" written on it in pink frosting. "Here you go! A speciel cake for a special person, I hope you like it!" You stared at it for a moment and tried to say something but no words would come out. "I honeslty don't even know what to say... This is all too much!" You say with the biggest grin on your face. You were beyond regular happy at this point. "Well hopfully that's good thing. Ol' Nestor here stressed that I had to make this cake perfect, and I certainly tried my best to deliver on that." You looked at Devlin and gave him a thumbs up. "Hmmph. Guess I didn't do too bad then." He said, resting his hands on his hips with a proud smile.  
  
While you were admiring the cake that was placed in front of you, Nestor picked you up and sat you on his shoulder "Everyone give it up for our favorite human! Here's to another year of nothing but great times!" Exclaimed Nestor.  
  
As soon as Nestor finished with his speech, there were cheers from every Dragon in the room. All of them chanting your name and giving you the warmest smiles possible. You felt so loved. So appreciated. It felt nice to feel this way, especially after previously thinking all these amazing Dragon's had just left you.  
  
You were overjoyed in this moment. Completly and totally elated with all these people in your house, giving you praise just for being you. And in that happiness, you lost yourself in the moment and gave Nestor a kiss on the cheek. A real loud kiss, one that you could hear even with all the cheering going on. In responce, Nestor blushed and turned away from you shyly, but still brought himself closer to you.  
  
Once you did, the cheering in the room only got louder. Only this time, they were cheeting Nestor on as well.  
  
"Go, Nestor!"  
  
"I didn't know ya had it in ya! Good for you Nestor!"  
  
"Not bad Nestor! You got yourself a real catch!"  
  
You both laughed, and, intoxicated by the joyous atmosphere of the room, let yourselves go of any stresses that may have been in your thoughts. Any meetings, paper's, or responsibilities you two had were completely let go as you two enjoyed the party.  
  
There were laughs, kisses, and some pretty funny moments, but before you knew it, it was dark out and it was time for the festivities to end. You gave everyone a goodbye and they did the same. Some Dragon's gave you hug, others gave you gifts and some even congratulated you on your relationship with Nestor, wishing you two good luck. It was a little surprising to see so many of them unaware that you two were dating. It wasn't like you two would just go around everywhere smashing your lips on each other, but you weren't exactly shy about it.  
  
"You didn't order that Cider for a "work event" did you?" You recall Gavin saying with a wink. You also recall his resounding laughter when you told him it was defiantly for an event and it _definitely_ happened at work. Nestor had pushed you, his face a crimson red "Don't just say things like that so causally!" He scolded you. You and Gavin we're nearly in tears. "You two are quite the couple" he said, leaving with a wave.  
  
After everyone had left, the only Dragon still in your house was Nestor who had graciously offered to help clean up. Not that there was even alot of mess mind you, the Artisans defenitly knew how to keep a place clean, that's for sure.  
  
You saw Nestor picking up some confetti from the floor and went over to him, wrapping your arms his wait and kissing his back "Thank you for today, Nestor. It was very thoughtful of you." He turned around and placed his hands on your head in a caring hold. "It was nothing. You deserve it, after all." He holds you like that while you remain still in content silence. "I'm glad I came here" you say. "I'm glad I got to meet you."  
  
You lean up to land a kiss on Nestor's lips. But he seems to read your mind and land's one and your's first. "I'm glad, too."  
  
You look towards the table and pick up two nearly empty glasses of Cider. You give one to Nestor and he takes it, rasing one eyebrow "To great boyfreinds" you say, rasing the glass for a toast. He laughs, finally understanding your plan "To great boyfreinds" he says, clinking has glass against yours.  
  
Man, did you love this Dragon.

 

_**3 Years After...** _

 

"Can you believe this? The Magic Crafters want even more pieces of artwork. Did we not give them about thirty paintings just last week? Do they think we're machines? Those things take time to make." Nestor sighed putting the paper with the request on a shelf. "Well, I did hear one of them learned how to animate paintings, and they can't exactly make masterpieces themselves, so of course something like this was going to happen." You say with your feet up on the desk casually, flipping the pages in the book you were reading, your tone relaxed. He turns to you and gives you a look "And where was this foresight a week ago?" He asks. "In my head." you respond. "That's why I asked Gildas and Delbin to start working on some paintings right away. They should be ready by next week."  
  
That seemed to cheer him up. He walked over to you and stood on the other side of the desk, leaning over it and smirking at you. "What would I do without you?" He asks. You look up from the book and into his eyes. "Well, right now, you'd probably be scrambling over to either Gildas or one of the other painters. It's a good thing I'm here!" You say in a teasing tone. Nestor smiles and leans further into the desk. "Yes, it's a _very_ good thing. Now come here, I want to properly thank you for saving my said scrambling." You put the book on the desk and lean up, kissing him sensually. It seemed that no matter how many times you've kissed this Dragon, it never got old.  
  
"Ewwwww! Gross!" You heard a familiar, teenage voice say from the door. Nestor stopped the kiss, rising up to his full height and rolling his eyes with a tired sigh. "Ahhhh... Spyro... How many times do I have to tell you not to come in here without knocking?" Nestor, asked. "What? Hey, it's not my fault you two were slobbering all over each other faces when I came here! In fact, I'm the victim here! I'm the one who had to see that!" Spyro exclaimed. You laughed at his words. You remember how it was being a teenager and being grossed out by that, so you weren't offended. Nestor shot you a quick glare before he looked back at Spyro.  
  
"First of all, it's called a kiss and second it's not gross. It's what two adults do when they love each other." Nestor explained. "Now, to what do we owe the pleasure of your appearance in our workplace?" Nestor said, his voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Spyro paid no mind. "I was just wondering if I could maybe go to one of the other realms for a b-"  
  
"Absolutly not" interrupted Nestor. "What? But why not?" Spyro complained "Because you are brash, reckless and most importantly, much too young to be hopping bewtween worlds so frivolously." Nestor scolded. "Wait, so I'm old enough to save you all the Dragons in these worlds, but not old enough to travel between them?" Spyro questioned, seeming very sure that this would convince Nestor to see it his way. "That's right." Nestor said simply, completly shocking Spyro right out of his originally smug posture. "Aww c'mon, please!" Nestor only shook his head.  
  
And as per what usually happens when Nestor says no, Spyro turns his pleading eyes to you. "Hey, don't look at me. If Nestor says no, then it's no" Nestor crosses him arms and gives you a smile, clearly happy that your on his side for this. "Well there you have it, now please, leave us in peace. We we're actually in the middle of something before you barged on in here." Spyro hangs his head down in sadness "You guys are lame..." he huffed. "I'll go console him, he's probably feeling pretty down right now." You say to Nestor "Very well. Go" he responds back.  
  
You go outside and find Spyro leaning on the walls of your workplace with a somber look in his face. "Hey Spyro" you say to him. He slowly turns his head to look at you. "What do you want?" You walk around him with a smile on your face "Oh nothing... I was just wondering... maybe you would be interested in..." you pull out a card that's signed with your name. Once Spyro read the words above the signature that said "Portal Pass" his eyes went wide with glee and his sadness seemed to disappear in less then a second."  
  
"Yes! You're the best!" He screamed. He grabbed for it but you pulled the pass back. "You only get this if you promise to get a Peace Keeper to go with you. I don't want you to get hurt and get Nestor angry with me." He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah okay. But c'mon. Nestor? Angry at _you_? I'll believe that when sheeps fly." You give him the card, for real this time, and he grabs it eagerly "Well, hopefully we won't have to see either of those things. And remember, if Nestor asks how you got this note-"  
  
"Just tell him it was magic, yeah, yeah I know the drill." You nod "Alright then." You go to walk back inside, but right before you go inside again you turn around shout at Spyro, who was running to his destination with Glee "Have fun with Elora Spyro!" You laugh when Spyro nearly trips out of embarrassment. "It's not like that!" You hear him shout defensively before entering into your work place again.  
  
"So, how is he? Is he upset?" Asks Nestor upon entering the room. "Nah. He's fine." You say with a knowing smile. "Good to know. I'd talk to him myself but I feel you're better with him. I swear that boy is gonna drive me crazy one day." You wave your hand in dismissal "Oh stop it, you love him." He nods "Well of course I do. But sometimes it's the ones you love the most that can really just drive you up a wall." You glance at him and raised your eyebrows "Oh really? Does that same go for me then?" He walks up to you and throws his arms around you "Yes, but with you it's a different kind of crazy..." he leans down and nibbles on your ear "a good kind of crazy..."  
  
He kisses your neck once but before he could do it again you look at him in his eyes and with the most serious face you can muster, lean into his ear and whisper to him "Ewwww..."  
  
"Oh come on!" He exclaims and you burst into laughter. You can tell Nestor tried to keep a stern face during it, but sooner or later, he started laughing with you.  
  
"You are entirely too much for me" he says, still laughing. "Oh I think I'm _just_ enough for you, actually." He stops laughing for a moment and wraps his hands around your waist "Maybe. Now can we try that again? This time for real? I'd hate to be robbed of a kiss from my own boyfreind." You relent your hysterics and look at him in the eye "Okay, okay. Come here you big Dragon, I'll give you kiss." You lean up as he leans down and your lips touch. Even after 2 years it's still as electric as the first.  
  
It was a simple life. Well, as simple as it could be In a world with magic, but you wouldn't change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care if it's not December anymore. I'm doing a Christmas themed Revilo chapter and no one can stop me. After that I'm probably gonna take like a one week break though, so I guess I'd be stopping myself...
> 
> Whatever.


	11. Revilo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm back.
> 
> Don't worry, I'm not gonna say "Life got in the way" or anything like that, I'm just lazy, lol. But now that it's February, I got me thinking of my Dragon boys again and how much I missed them, so I decided to finish this. Even if it is 2 months past Christmas...  
> I hope you enjoy anyway! And thanks to everyone who commented and left Kudos! I really appreciate it! 50 may not seem like a lot but it's HUGE to me so thank you!

"Mmmm... How about this one? No... maybe this one?... Oh! I know! How about this one!"  
  
"Revilo!" You exclaim, causing the comfortably wrapped up Dragon in front of you to stop what he was doing and instead, address you with a anxious look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry... am I smothering you? I'm smothering you aren't I?" He asks, fumbling his claws together in that cute way that he does when he's embarrassed. "Yeah, maybe just a _tiny_ bit. Oh, and another thing." Revilo perks up his head and looks at you "Yes?" You wave your arms wildly, or rather, try too, as the many layers of sweaters you have on stiffen your movement.  
  
"Maybe you can try putting on one sweater at a time instead of all of them at once?" Revilo takes another look at you, this time noticing your over sized, pillow-like form. "Oh my... that does look rather uncomfortable..." you shake at him again to further make your point "You think?" He rushes over to you and begins grabbing at the top layer of the mountain on sweaters you constrained under "I'm sorry! Please just give me one second, I'll take these off of you in a second!"  
  
You let him do as he promised and stood still while he took off every sweater one by one. In his haste to rid you of your cloth prison, he accidentally took off the the shirt you had on, leaving you completely bare chested in front of him. "Aaaah!" He yelped, throwing your shirt on the ground and covering his eyes in embarrassment. This wasn't really a big deal to you. You and Revilo has been dating for quite some time now, so him seeing you without a shirt didn't really bother you, but judging by the near blood red color that adorned Revilo's face, it sure did _something_ to him.  
  
"Oh c'mon Revilo. This isn't the first time you've seen me like this. You can look you know" he shakes his head, blush still clear on his face "That's different! You undressed yourself all those times! If I do it, it makes me feel weird!" You sigh and pick up your shirt from the ground "Okay, you can look now. I mean you could always look, but whatever." He takes his hands off his face and looks up at you slowly. After seeing for himself that you were dressed, he stood up and adjusts his glasses "Okay, now where was I... Oh right! Your clothing for tonight!" He looks around at the plethora of sweaters scattered around on the floor. He goes to pick one up but instead starts looking at it for a while, contemplating "Actually, why don't you chose? I wouldn't want to make you wear something you wouldn't like."  
  
"What do you mean? You make the best sweaters in the world! Both in this one and in my old one, I always love what you make me, how could I not?" You pick up a random sweater from the ground, it's red with a snowflake pattern all over it. You put it on and show it off to him "See? It's great! As usual, of course." He inspects you for a bit then lowers his brow, pointing too the sleeves that extend pass your arms. "It appears I made it a little big for you... I'm still not used to making clothes for you I'm afraid..."  
  
You grab his head with both your arms and pull him down until you're eye level with each other. "Revilo! It's fine!" You say, laughing at his unneeded worry "I actually like it more this way, it feels so roomy!" He looks you over and nods "Well, alright then. If you like it I guess I'll stop stressing about it. Now, what's next on the to do list?" You look around the room and find that it's rather bland for what you and Revilo are trying to do. "Why don't we put up some decorations on the walls?" You suggest. "Ahhh... What kind of decorations? Oh! And don't worry about asking for things that I might not have, I can always make them." You bite your lip and begin thinking about how to go about things, until finally, you decide.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go into your room to get your supplies and stuff so you can make some decorations. Until then, why don't you get some streamers and put them up?" He nods excitingly "Okay!" He says, picking up the colorful wraps and beginning to place them on the walls. You leave to go get his things, and then you notice him waving you goodbye with a clumsy grin on his face. You wave back, even though you're just going to the room directly next to him. It was small things like that which made him so cute.  
  
You promptly went into his room and got his things, making sure to only grab the appropriate colors. As you walked back to the room, you started to hear what sounded like a struggling Dragon, and once you got there, it took all the willpower you had not to bust out laughing.  
  
Revilo had somehow managed to get himself tangled up in the streamers. You briefly mused to yourself how someone like this could even happen, but then you remembered that Revilo's tall, lanky body probably wasn't the best for handling something that you could get wrapped up in. You found this ironic since he was so good with thread, but you brushed the thought aside and went over to help your boyfriend who seemed to be in such dire need of it.  
  
"Revilo... what happened? Are you alright?" You said in a worried tone. Upon hearing your voice, Revilo turned his head to you, dawning a clumsy smile on his face. "Oh... Yes, I'm alright. You see, I was just putting these up, and then I tripped, and then my glasses fell, and then one thing led to another and well..." he gestures toward his mummified state "you can see what happened..." you can see that he's clearly pretty bummed out about not being able to finish his task. Seeing him like that always made your heart hurt because you _knew_ he was trying his best, there were just some things he didn't resonate with. That was fine to you, but to him, you could tell these accidents bothered him at least a little bit.  
  
"Hey, Revilo. You know you don't have to do this right? It's fine, really." Instantly, Revilo turned around and rapidly started shaking his hands "No, no, it's fine. I promised you I was going to do this, so that's what I'm gonna do. I don't care if I wrap myself up a hundred times, this is getting done." You could tell from the way he was talking that he was determined, even if he still looked at little unsure of himself, you could tell he wanted to see this through, and you knew from personal experience that asking him to stop wouldn't accomplish a thing.  
  
What Revilo was attempting to do was give you a chance to experience Christmas again after missing it for the past two years. How he got the idea for this was pretty self-explanatory.  
  
You came to his house one day and noticed that it was unusually colder then usual. That wasn't really the problem though. In fact, when you told Revilo you were a just _little_ chilly, he made haste to his bedroom and brought out a thick blanket, making a cocoon around you with him in it. Usually when he did something like this you would embrace him for being so thoughtful, but today, all you could do was lay there. Everything about this situation reminded you of one of the only things you really missed. The cold, the closeness, but most importantly, spending those things with the people you loved, who in this case, was the tall Dragon who was currently looking at you with a worried look.  
  
He nuzzled his snout against your cheek and asked you why you seemed so melancholy. You explained to him what Christmas was and that you felt a little sad that you couldn't celebrate it anymore. In response, he took your hand in his and promised you that he would give you the chance the experience it one more time. You gave him a thank you and nuzzled deeper into his large neck. You actually didn't think he was serious at first, but when he asked you to come over the next day, you knew he wasn't joking.  
  
And that's how you found yourself in this situation. With a stubborn Dragon who would stop at nothing to make you happy, so you might as well start helping him. "Alright then, why don't I put up the streamers? Here." you handed him his box of cloth and he eagerly took it. "Finally, something I'm actually good at!" He joked, causing you laugh. He started walking towards his work table to get started on making decorations, but you stopped him "Revilo!" You exclaimed. "Hmmm?" He said, turning around. "Forgetting something?" You said, waving his glasses in your hand "Oh of course! Thank you!" He put the box on the table and extended his hand to you "Wait, let me do it." In accordance with what you asked, Revilo bent down his tall frame as you put his glasses back on his face.  
  
"You're so cute" you said, pinching his cheek. "Thank you..." he gave you a flustered smile and one of his bashful laughs that you've become so fond of. You then took your hands off his face and instead wrapped your arms around his slender body. "And thoughtful too." You said as you pressed you face against his belly "Don't you ever get tired of doing so much for me?" He looked down at you and shook his side with force "No way! This is the least I could do for for you for dating me in the first place, I'm uhh... still _really_ happy about that." You hug him tighter and pull your head up nearly all the way to get a better look at him "Oh Revilo... You don't have to do so much just because I'm dating you. I'm dating you because I love you and and I like being around you, all you have to do is like me back."  
  
"Oh, well that's nice to know then. Thank you." He then picked you up and hugged tightly as you brought your arms around his neck. "I'm still gonna do nice things for you though." He whispered in your ear. You laughed at his stubbornness "Well, I guess I can't stop you. Just know that even if you have a lazy week or something, you'll still be the Dragon I love." He felt his grip on you loosen and your feet touch the floor "I couldn't hope for anything more."  
  
After some time had passed, you had finally finished decorating the room around you, and with nothing else to do, you decided to go into Revilo's room to see how he was doing with the decorations. You get to his door and turn the knob. Upon entering he snapped his neck to you a you see a warm smile form upon his face "Hey! You came just in time! I was actually going to go out and show you what I made, I wanted to see if these match the sort of aesthetic Christmas is about?" You looked over his yarn creations with joy. Just from their varying texture's and wonderful craftsmanship you can tell they were made from a master. And since this _was_ Revilo who made them, you weren't surprised and their impeccable quality. 

 

The decorations themselves were regular Christmas themed items. Some were snowflakes, others were candy canes and the rest were stockings. Everything seemed like the usual items you were used to. That is of course, until you saw a very odd shaped one with a string still attached to one of Revilo's knitting hooks. Noticing you trying to get a closer look at it, Revilo tore off the string and lifted it up, handing it to you "Here, it's not exactly themed but... I still wanted to make it." 

The decoration consisted of a very tall Dragon with a ball of yarn on his head holding hands with a much smaller human. They both looked very happy. "Sorry if it's too sappy." Said Revilo, who was now bashfully tapping his claws together "I hope you like it despite that". You turned around and gave a warm look "Don't worry, it's perfect." You could hear your boyfriend sigh loudly next to you "That's a relief." You gestured outside to the living room. "You wanna go hang these up?" You asked, to which he nodded and started picking up all his creations. "All right, let's just go slow. I'm holding a lot here and I wouldn't want to drop anythi-" as he was telling you on the proper procedures to follow so as to not drop anything and risk getting it dirty you decided to best way to do it was to just carry him there. 

"H-Hey! At least alert me when you're going to do that!" Said the flushed Dragon who was in your arms "You like it" you replied with a smirk. "Well... yeah, but still" you gave him another smile, which seemed to put him at ease. Despite the fact that carrying a Dragon seemed like something that was almost impossible for a human to do, it was actually pretty easy when Revilo was the subject Dragon. His height would make you think he was heavy, but in reality, he was rather light on his feat. When you first found that out, you made a point to carry him everywhere, something that Revilo swore he didn't enjoy at first, but after just two trips in your arms, he admitted he liked it, at least a _little_. You decided to leave it at that. Even if his blush told you he liked it a bit more then just a bit. 

After arriving at his living room, you placed the lanky green on the floor and proceeded to put up the newly made ornaments with him. "Ohhh.. Darn it.." You heard Revilo say, so you decided to turn around in to see what happened. "Revilo? Is everything okay?" You asked. He nodded, but shook his head shortly after "Yes, everything's fine. I was just a little upset at the fact that I didn't make enough for the kitchen, now it just looks bland compared to everything else." You extended your hand so Revilo could hand you the last of the decorations he had. "That's okay! We'll just spread them out a bit so it doesn't look like you forgot." He smiled at your solution "Good idea."

While you were putting on the last decoration, a thought came to your head. "Say Revilo... Why don't you just use that ball of yarn on your head to make more?" You asked "Oh, well, this is more for decoration rather then utility. Without it I always felt my horns looked rather lopsided, so I put this in the middle of them so instead of noticing my horns, people would just notice the yarn." You laughed at his story, he was so cute when he fussed over little things like that "What? I know it sounds silly but that's the truth!" you finished putting the decoration up and turned you head to address Revilo "I know, it's just funny to see you always so worried about your looks when you look just fine. Handsome even." He scoffed "Oh you're just saying that. But if you want I _could_ take it off I guess." Before his hands could reach his horns, you stopped him. "No it's fine. I like it. It adds to your charm I think." You said, grabbing one of his scarfs and lightly dragging him to the living room. "Oh... okay, thank you".

"And for the final ornament" You exclaimed, taking the creation with you and Revilo from the living from the living room table and putting it in your hand. "I feel we should put up together." Revilo nodded at this "I agree". And with that, you both put it up in the very center of the living room, so it was the first thing the both of you saw when you walked in.

You took a step back and admired it all. It felt just Christmas, all of it. The atmosphere, the whether, but most importantly, the people (or, Dragon in this case) It felt just like it had back home. You looked to your side and took a moment to admire your boyfriend. He was anxious, awkward, and sometimes a bit clumsy, but you knew he loved you more then anything else, and this entire scene proved it. "Revilo" you said simply. "Yes?" he replied, once again tapping his fingers in way probably only you found absolutely adorable. "You're the best." 

You rushed at him and hugged him with as much love as you could, wrapping your legs and arms around his tall, slender body. "Oh, well... I love you too..." it was at this moment that you remembered something, but you were actually kinda glad because there was no better moment to do it other then now. "Oh Revilo, there's actually one more thing you should know about Christmas" He gave you a curious look and raised one of his eyebrows "And what would that be?" You then pulled a strange plant from your pocket. When you found it you were honestly surprised it grew in this world too, but you were grateful nonetheless. "This is a mistletoe" you explained "and when someone is under it..." you continued, tying it to the top of his golden horns "You _have_ to kiss them. no exceptions."

Even as his face took on a deep crimson hue, he still asked a question. "But... you just tied it to my horns... and I'm taller then you... wouldn't that mean you always under- Ohhhh..." he said, just noticing the true genius of your master plan. "C'mere. let's start off the first one right." And with that, you both leaned in and your lips touched. 

 

Even after years of being together and growing old together, you never understood why Revilo always seemed to think lowly of himself at first, because to you, he was the greatest living thing you've ever met. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, its Gavin then it'll be Ragnar's turn to get some love. I'll actually try writing these in a timely manner to so, look forward to that.


	12. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there's Gavin! Hopefully you guys are happy this, I know he's been requested since like, forever. Enjoy!

As you walked to the only tavern in the Artisan World, you couldn't help but feel giddy. Not because of the prospects of drinking or anything like that, Dragon alcohol was a $little too strong for you anyway. No, you were excited about the Dragon who worked there, Gavin.  
  
The reason why you were excited to see him was because you didn't get a chance to do it this morning. When you woke up, you noticed that the usual warmth that greeted you within the warm covers of your bed was gone, and with it, so was your boyfriend. Admittingly, his absence had made you a bit sad, waking up in his strong arms was such a good start to your day, but you understood that Gavin was a hardworking Dragon, and one that loved his job at that, so you cheered up a bit, for him. After showering and getting dressed, you had remembered that he had said something about having to go to work early just the other day, so that was the first place you headed to.  
  
"I wonder if he has any drinks prepped up" you mused to yourself, mouth watering _just_ a little. You hadn't eaten much this morning, just a light sandwich and some milk. You would've made something a little more filling, but unfortunately for you (and your appetite) your love struck mind had other priorities. The sound of your grumbling belly quickly shook the thoughts of eating right from your mind. It probably wasn't a good idea to think about that sort of thing with such low energy. Thinking about food just made you think about Gavin even more however, if that was even possible.  
  
Contrary to what many Dragon's here believed, Gavin was actually a half decent cook in his own right. Right after waking up he would usually prepare something for you two to eat and it was never anything short of delicious. It was at that time where you two would usually talk to each other about... well, anything really. It wasn't like Gavin was a shy Dragon. In fact, it was pretty much the opposite, he always had a smile on his face when talking to you and his personality emanated a sense of friendship that made him very easy to talk too. That, combined with that fact that you thought his riotous laughter was adorable made him such a joy to be around.  
  
Now if only he was actually here right now...  
  
You felt your heart ache a little. Buy _only_ a little. After all, it wasn't like Gavin had left you, he just went to work a little early. Losing his morning warmth and breakfast did still sting though, you wish you could've seen his handsome face just once before he left. But good thing for you, the tavern was now in sight and with that knowledge, you could already feel a smile coming onto your face at the thought of getting your usual morning with your boyfriend back.  
  
As you finally reached your destination, you raised your arms and pushed against the heavy doors that lead to main drinking area. "Sorry, we're closed right now. Come back in about an about 3 hours" you heard a gruff voice say. You turned to the source of the voice and saw the familiar sky-blue back of the large Dragon you called your lover. He seemed to be cleaning the shelves and stocking them with all types of drinks. Some of which you were familiar with from experience and others which seemed to be meant specifically for Dragons like Magnus who could handle much more then most.  
  
"Sorry. Guess I'll leave then." you said, placing one arm on the door with no intention to actually walk out. Gavin snapped his head back as soon as he heard your voice. You locked eyes and he ran towards you, letting his cleaning supplies drop to the floor and opening his arms so he could scoop you up from the ground. "Oh thank the ancestors you came here!" He exclaimed, landing a passionate smooch on your face "You have no idea how weird it felt to not spend my morning with you! I felt so guilty while I was in here!"  
  
You pat his strong arms "Hey, I felt sad too, if I didn't I wouldn't have walked all the way over here just to see you." As soon as he stops with his kiss, you lean in and do the same to him, your hands lightly fiddling with the fins that adorn his face, causing him to laugh into your neck. "Hey, c'mon! Y'know that tickles!" He shook his head, trying to free himself from your touch. "I know, that's why I do it." You continue playing with his fin's until you hear him laugh again. "Man, I love the way you laugh. It's so, like, happy I guess? I don't' know, I can't really describe it, it just sounds nice."  
  
You try to tickle him once more but before your hands could touch his face, he sneaks both his arms under your shirt. Startled by the sudden motion you yelp in surprise "Ahh!" Gavin just laughs. "Sorry about this, but I like the way you laugh too, so prepare yourself." You were absolutely defenseless before the large Dragon as he ran his hands over your chest. It didn't take long before he got the laugh he was looking for. "There we go! Y'know, the way you laugh sounds so pure. Like it's untouched by anything bad in the world, I love it!" He praised, continuing to explore your body. "Ah, c'mon stop! I give in, I give in!" You pleaded, banging your arms against his broad, scaled chest. "Oh alright, I guess we both got what we wanted out of that."  
  
Gavin then placed you gently down on your feet, his hands slid out from under your shirt and instead lingered on your hands "I really am glad you come over here though. I was actually just about to go back to the house, believe it or not." Your heart fluttered at his statement. It was reassuring to know you weren't the only one who was missing their companion so deeply. "I know it seems like just another basic and domestic thing couples do, but... It just feels special y'know? Spending time with each other in the morning and all that, it feels like our thing." He continued, rubbing the back of his head shyly.  
  
"No, trust me I get it, I feel the same way actually. When I woke up and you weren't there it just felt wrong. I kinda felt that I was just over exaggerating, and maybe I still am, but knowing you feel the same? It makes me happy." A warm, loving smile forms on Gavin's face "Awww... get in here you softie, you're gonna make me blush." You accepted his invitation gladly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. You never got quite used to his mustache bushing against your upper lip, but instead just learned to think of it as a pleasant tickle. 

Eventually, he pulls away, which left the both you just staring at each others eyes. "Man, we really are helpless, huh? Can't even stay apart from each other for more then a moment." You say, raising your hands so they now rested on Gavin's hips. "Yeah, maybe a little. But you know what?" You raise an eyebrow at him, and instead of giving you an answer, simply presses his lips to your forehead tenderly. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I just can't get enough you, and forgive me if this sounds a little selfish, but I'm not one bit ashamed of that." he says, flashing a devious smile at you. "Nah, you're good. Especially since I feel exactly the same way."

"Well that's nice to know. Now, onto more a much more important matter... Are you hungry? If you want I could go whip something up for you, whadd'ya say?" Before you could say yes, your stomach growled. You turned away from Gavin out of embarrassment, but he just gave a hearty laugh and crossed his arms. "Well then, I guess I got my answer." He pats your back and looks at you with a warm smile "Just sit tight here okay? I'll be right back with something eat. And since you came all the way here on that empty stomach I'll make sure to make it _extra_ big, okay?" You nod. "Okay, thanks" he heads to the kitchen and yells out "No problem!" as he disappears through the door.

About ten minutes pass of you just twiddling your thumbs and standing quietly in the seemingly empty tavern before you see Gavin carrying two large plates filled to the brim with food. "Alright, foods done!" he said, placing both the plates on one the tables. You walked over to the food and just stared at it in awe. "Wow, Gavin this all looks so good! I almost don't even want to eat it, this looks like a work of art!." A light shade of red appears on your boyfriends face as he sheepishly rubs a claw on his cheek "Well... I'm certainly no Delvin but... I think I know my way around the cookery enough to know how to make a decent meal." He crosses him arms puffs his large chest proudly. "Well? Whadd'ya waiting for? Dig in!"

You do as he say's and pick a piece of a waffle off from the plate. You eagerly eat it and nearly scream at just how good it is. Before you could take another piece, Gavin gives a look the seems to imply that you're doing something wrong. You open your mouth to ask what it is but he interrupt's you. "Well don't eat standing up! Make yourself at home, take a seat!" 

He pulls out the chair next to you and motions you to go on it. "Uhh... aren't you supposed to wait for this place to open before you can't sit down though? I recall you saying that to one of the other Dragon's that came here early. Something about starting the day spotless or something?" Gavin simply rolls his eyes and pushes the chair out even farther for you. "Yeah, well, he's a regular customer. You however" he says while gently pushing you into the chair "are my wonderful boyfriend whom I love very much, so of course, you are the exemption to that rule."

 "Wow, I'm so spoiled." You remarked sarcastically, taking a seat while Gavin walked over to your side. "Now, what do you want to drink? Let me guess, Hot chocolate, extra sugar, extra cream?" he said, flashing a knowing smile at you. "Yeah. Man, I guess you really know me huh?" You questioned. "Oh, it's not that hard. You drink the same thing almost every morning, at some point it just sticks y'know?" 

You continue eating your meal while Gavin brings over the freshly made drink. "Hmm, now this is more like it. Thank goodness you came here before I started eating all by my lonesome. Now  _that_ would've made me pretty sad." He sat down two cups on the table and proceeded to fill one with the drink. "Guess you won't have to worry about that anytime soon, I love you way to much to let you feel sad about something like that." This made Gavin's eyebrows raise as he sat down the drink and rested his head on his arm, looking into your eyes with a charmingly seductive stare.

"Oh yeah? And what part about me do you love the most?" He said as he grabbed the drink with his tail and began poring it into your cup, all the while keeping his eyes on you. "Could it be my devilishly handsome face? My incredible cooking prowess? Or maybe, more simply, my _imposing_ muscles?" You rolled your eyes as he flexed his, truthfully, impressive strength for you. "Oh come on, don't you wanna give them a feel? I know you like it, there's no need to be shy!" He said, bringing his biceps closer to you. 

The thing is, he wasn't totally lying. You would be being entirely dishonest with yourself if you said you didn't like feeling them whenever he offered. Even if Gavin was just a barista, he had quite the physical form. When you  _did_ get a chance to feel his muscles, it was like touching stone. And that was just on the part with skin! His chest was even stronger, you couldn't even tell if he felt it since it never moved an inch from your touch. And even if you would  _love_ to feel that again, you were eating, and you were starving, so your mental order in which things had to be done were already made. So you looked back at Gavin to turn his offer down, but instead, an idea came to mind. A great one.

You smiled at him, but didn't move, you instead waited for him to get closer. Once he was in reach, you stretched your hand and instead of giving in to his pleas, lifted your hand up to his face and grabbed on his nose ring, knocking him out of his flexing pose. "Ahh!" he yelped in surprise, grabbing onto the table for support against your pull. You let out a laugh at his complete double back in attitude and released him of your hold. "I'm eating right now, silly. I'll indulge in your muscles later though, I promise."

"Okay... but did you need to grab my nose ring though?" You suppressed another giggle "No, but I kinda always wanted to do that. Just wanted to see how you would react." He nodded and brought his hands up to his nose, ribbing it in circles as he began tending to it. "Gee, I never should've got this put in..." You winked at him "Don't worry, I think it's cute." And just like that, it seemed like his pain went away as his familiar smile found it's way back onto his face. "Oh okay then. I'm glad I got it then." he said cheerfully, as he took a seat across from you on the table. 

"Hey, weren't you just in pain a minute ago?" Realizing his apparent mistake in acting, he went right back to caring for his "hurt" nose. "Oh yea, wow this really hurts. You should really kiss it to make it feel better. You wouldn't leave your poor hurt boyfriend in pain would you?" You couldn't help but smirk at his silly trick to get another kiss. "Huh, so a giant scaled Dragon needs me to heal his boo boo that he got from a human. Can't say I've heard that one before." 

You get up and move over to Gavin, who was still caressing his nose out of "pain". You put each of your hands on his face and give him a peck on the nose. "There. all better?" He nods "Yep. All better". You let out a deep breath and go back to your side of the table. "Alright then, can I finally finish eating the food you've so graciously prepared for me I'd be a real shame if it went bad." He nodded happily and took his one plate of food "Yeah, go ahead. Sorry about those earlier distractions, let's get to eating." 

You both begin chowing down on the food in front of you. You talked to each other about what you two usually talk about in the mornings and in that moment, everything finally felt right again. There was no missed breakfast, there was no missing warmth in the bed and there was no loneliness. It was just you and Gavin enjoying each others company, as the both of you were so used to. When you two were both finished, you took the plates in both your arms and went to place them in the sink for cleaning, but Gavin stopped you, saying he would take care of it later.

"Alright then, so, what do I do now? You need help with cleaning or...?" Gavin got up from his seat and waved off your suggestion. "No, nothing like that. I'm pretty much done here. I got everything fixed up before you got here. Is there anything _you_ had in mind?" You shake your head. "Nah. How 'bout you?" You asked, trying your best to find something to do.

"Well, I do have _one_ idea..." He said in a huskier voice then usual. Before you could ask what it was, his hands were already wrapped around your waist and his tail was brushing against your leg. He raised his eyebrows suggestively "You wanna...?" It took you a moment to really understand what he was getting at but once you did, your face lit up crimson. 

"Oh! Well... I mean... we could, but I don't know, here?" You thought about it in your head for a while. The thought of doing something like that in Gavin's place of work was definitely wrong but... it was kinda exciting? "I guess it couldn't hurt..." You say in a low whisper, wrapping your arms around the bottom of Gavin's waist and beginning to untie his bum bag. "H-Hey wait! I was just joking!" Exclaimed the surprised Dragon. "I mean, it's not like I don't want to, believe me I do, I like you a lot but this place opens in like 10 minutes!"

The blush on you cheek only grew hotter "Oh man, sorry. Guess I got kinda lost in the moment there." Gavin let out a deep laugh and pulled you into his broad chest "Hey, don't feel bad! That was all on me, I shouldn't tease you like that. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I promise not to pull something like that ever again." You looked up at him from and looked straight into his warm, loving eyes. You knew he didn't mean it in a bad way, he couldn't have, he's _way_ too kind for that "Yeah, I forgive you. You know I can't stay mad at you for long." You said, hugging him tighter.

"Thank you. And who knows? If you get here even earlier next time maybe we can have a little fun in here after all?" 

"Gavin!" You exclaimed. "What? You seemed pretty into the idea a second ago..." You placed your hand on his nose ring again, but this time didn't pull, preferring to leave it there as a warning instead. "Okay, okay! I'll stop talking about it!" he said in a desperate tone, most likely hoping you would take your hand off the metal ring, and you did, much to his relief. 

Just then, the doors swung open "Hey Gav! What's on the menu today? Give me somethin' strong will ya!" Yelled a Dragon who upon further inspection seemed to be Andor. 

You looked at the clock "Wow, opening hours already? Time sure fly's by when your having a good time doesn't it?" You opened your arms to Gavin, asking for one more good-bye hug. A request he quickly accepted. You brought him down closer so that his ears were right at your mouth "And don't worry, I'll be here  _extra_ early tomorrow." You whispered into his ear. After that, you let him go. You giggled at the bright red blush that now covered his face. "Bye!" you said, jumping up to give him one last kiss on the lips before finally leaving the tavern, giving one last wave to Andor as you exited out from the doors.

It looks like the next morning is gonna be even weirder then this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next up after this is Ragnar, I think I'll be able to finish his story faster then this one, but who knows? I'm lazy as hell, lmao.


	13. Ragnar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo, look who's back after like 2 months. And with just an average length story too. Oof, my bad.

"Wake up."  
  
"Mmm..." You groan, ignoring the voice and instead sinking even deeper into your bed.  
  
"C'mon, wake up. It's time to get up."  
  
"Mmmmmm..." You groan once more. "Just five more minutes..." You say dismissively, in an attempt to get whoever was by your bed to leave.  
  
"You said that an hour ago. Now really, get up."  
  
You try to ignore the voice for the third time, but something shakes you awake, forcing you to finally confront whatever it was that was telling you to get up.  
  
"Mmm... Okay, okay I'm up..." You say groggily, nearly slurring your words together. "Who's there? And why are you waking me up so early?" You ask, pulling the soft covers of your bed of your head.  
  
"Early? It's one in the afternoon! For crying out loud even the Dream Weaver's are wide awake!" Said the voice, which sounded much louder then it did just a moment ago.  
  
You turned around and with one eye open, made out a large purple blur on the side of your bed, who you only assumed could be one _particular_ Dragon.  
  
"Rag? Ragnar is that you?" You ask, rubbing your other eye as if it would make you any less tired. "How did you get into my house?"  
  
"You gave me the keys to this place a month ago remember? What? You thought I just snuck in here?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"No, no. I just forgot, sorry." You let out a yawn and stretch your arms. "So what's up? Why'd you wake me up?"  
  
The purple Dragon simply crossed his arms and let out a sigh "Do you remember what you promised me yesterday?" You shook your head, causing him to sigh even deeper. "I asked you if you wanted to find something to do while I'm not around, and you agreed. So here I am."  
  
"Oh... That was today?" You ask, some part of you not entirely wanting to hear the answer. "That is what you promised, yes."  
  
You scooted over in your bed and and patted the empty space next to you "You sure you don't just wanna sleep here with me? This bed is definitely big enough for the both of us... but, you knew that already." You said, as seductively as you could while one half of your brain was still waking up.  
  
"Hmm... Well, it is a tempting offer, but I'm gonna have to decline for today. Nice try though."  
  
You suck your teeth and let out a tired grumble. "Can we do it _tomorrow_? I don't wanna do it today, it seems like a lot of work." Upon hearing your plea, Ragnar shook his head and closed the distince between you two.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not gonna let you procrastinate on something like this again. I've let you off the hook too many times already, now c'mon, get up." He placed one hand on your back and and the other in your hand as he gently pushed you off the bed.  
  
You resist for the first couple of seconds before giving in and jumping off the bed onto the floor. "Okay, I'll do it. But only because I wanna get it out of the way." Ragnar crossed him arms triumphantly and gave you a smile, clearly proud at himself for successfully getting you out of bed.  
  
"Now that's what I like to hear!" He bellowed, giving you a pat on the back. "This'll be good for you, I swear! Gotta get those hips moving and feet cruising, else you'll get lazy!" He said, as energetic as ever.  
  
You ignored his rhyme and put on your slippers. "Alright, lets go."  
  
The second you started moving however, you felt Ragnar's large hand on your chest, stopping your movement. "And just where do you think you're going dressed in pajamas? Go put on some real clothes first." He said, pointing you to the bathroom.  
  
" _fiiiine_. If it's that important." You let out as you begrudgingly drag yourself to the bathroom. Before you go, you decide to give Ragnar a kiss, but he pulls away before your lips could touch.  
  
"Get rid of the morning breath first, then we can kiss all you want." He promised. "Seriously?" You ask with eyebrows raised. Only to receive a "Yes, I'm serious" stare from the Dragon.  
  
You roll your eyes and head off to the bathroom for the second time.  
  
"Love you!" You hear, right before closing the door. "Yeah, yeah, love you too." You reply, shutting the door behind you.  
  
You spend the next couple of minutes getting ready for what was apparently a super big deal, even if you didn't think so. But to be fair to Ragnar, you never really thought anything that had to do with work was a big deal in the first place, relaxing was always a top priority for you. And you hoped it would stay that way.  
  
After freshening up and putting on some clothes that Ragnar would approve of, you went outside.  
  
And right there, tapping his foot near the door was Ragnar, just waiting. "Happy now?" You asked.  
  
"Very." He answered, pulling you close and pressing his lips to yours for a moment before pulling away and blowing smoke on your lips in the way you loved.  
  
"Let's get going now. I wanna be done with this by nightfall, at least." Said Ragnor, making his way down to your front door.  
  
You follow him and thank him as he holds the door for you. "So" he says, putting one hand on your shoulder. "So." You say back to him, mimicking him. "Is there anything you wanna try first? You got any talents I don't know about?"  
  
"Nah." You say bluntly, shaking your head.  
  
"Aw c'mon, everyone has something they're good at. You're definitely no exception." He says, pulling you closer to him.  
  
You couldn't help but laugh at his hopeful outlook. "What's so funny?" he asks, with a look of confusion upon his face.  
  
"Rag, I'm gonna be honest with you, the only thing I'm really good at is relaxing and catching Z's. If there's any actual work to be done you might as well start hoping the tasks start doing themselves."  
  
He looks at you with the same confused expression as before "Catching... "Z's"?" He repeats, as if trying to make sense of the phrase.  
  
"Yeah, y'know, sleeping?" You explain. You really should explain human sayings to him one day.  
  
"Ah, I see... " he nods in understanding before turning towards you again. "Well, why don't we try looking for something more... practical today?"  
  
You sigh "Sure, if it'll make you happy, I'll give it a shot."  
  
He pats your back "That's the spirit! And hey, you never know, maybe there is something you're good at, you were just too lazy to ever find it."  
  
You look at him, your eyes slightly more serious then usual. "You really think so?"  
  
He nods. "Yep. I'll admit, I don't really know many humans, in fact, you're about the only one... But I just _know_ your kind has done some amazing things. I mean, I already think you're amazing, I just want you to know that too."  
  
You flash a smile. "Man, you sure are optimistic, huh?" He smiles back and rubs his hand against your back "I wouldn't be if I didn't have a good reason for it. Now hurry up! We're almost there!"  
  
"Rag! Wait up! You know I'm not gonna run right?" You yell, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Well then get moving! We're right here!" He yells back. "So what's the rush? You can wait like two more minutes can't you?"  
  
It seemed for a second like Ragnar was gonna say something, but he closed his mouth before you heard anything.  
  
It was always like this between you two. You've been told by some of the other Dragons then you two we're living proof of the phrase "opposites attract" and you could certainly see why.  
  
Ragnar always seemed to have everything in control. He did his tasks on time and he did them well. Never had he ever been caught slacking, something even some of the more experienced Peace Keepers were guilty of from time to time. He was a model Peace Keeper, and someone the hatchlings looked up to.  
  
You on the other hand were... more relaxed, was one way to put it.  
  
"Hey! Snap out of it! Get a move on already!"  
  
The sound of the rather impatient Dragon brought you out of your deep thought, and you finally dragged your feet over to where he was.  
  
"Alright, I'm here." Immediately, the first thing you saw was a rather strange weight sticking out from a stone wall. It seemed to be stuck firmly within the wall and had a handle on the end of it. "Uhhh, what is that?"  
  
"This" said Ragnar, walking towards the object and placing a hand on top it "is a testing weight." He proclaimed, as if it explained everything.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me what it does, or...?"  
  
With a smile now plastered on his face, he explained it's purpose to you. "It's a tool we use for new Peace Keepers. Essentially, it's just a weight that gets heavier the more you pull. We use it to see how strong a Dragon is and what they're place among us can be."  
  
"Okay, so why are you showing it to me?"  
  
His smile grows even brighter "Because I want _you_ to become a Peace Keeper!"  
  
Your eyes went wide for a moment before shaking your hands in protest. "Oh no, that's fine. I don't really think I'm cut out for that." You said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Oh c'mon! Think about it!" Said Ragnar, putting a hand on your shoulder and lowering himself to your height. "You and me could be with each other all day! It would be perfect! And, you wouldn't have to stay cooped up in your house all day!"  
  
"Rag, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not exactly the fighting type. Plus..." you poked at your skin, making sure that Ragnar saw how easily it moved at your touch "No scales. Just soft, squishy skin."  
  
Before you could continue listing of all the other fact about how this was a bad idea, Ragnar grabbed one of your hands and enveloped it with both of his.  
  
The difference in size between you two made it so that he almost covered your wrist as well.  
  
"Look at me" he said, using his calm tone that you had only ever heard him use for you. You obliged happily. "I just want you to try. I'm not saying you're going to take Titan's place or anything like that, but I just want you to give it a shot."  
  
His grip softens, as he begins to rub the back of your hand with his palm. "Can you do that? Can you at least give a shot? For me?" Those last words made your face heat up a little.  
  
"For you? Yeah, I'll try it. Once."  
  
"Thank you." He said, taking his hands and putting them at the sides of your face as he kissed your forehead. "Do your best!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." You said, grabbing the handle on the weight and preparing yourself.  
  
You took a deep breath and began pulling. You got the weight out to about ten inches before you lost your grip and it snapped back to the wall with a loud thud.  
  
You looked back at Ragnar to see him leaning on his hammer shaped tail, giving you thumbs up. "Good job." he said encouragingly.  
  
"Eh, told you I wasn't cut out for this." You said, wiping your hands. "So, how far did you go on your first try?"  
  
"About five feet"  
  
"What!?" You exclaimed, completely caught off guard. "Five feet? But I was struggling after five inches!"  
  
He stifled a laugh "Don't worry about it so much. I'm a Peace Keeper, I was born for this type of stuff. I'm just happy you got out of your comfort zone and tried something new. And something that wasn't just a new sleeping position."  
  
You forced a smile. It's not that you didn't appreciate his words, you did, but you couldn't help but feel like he was just comforting you.  
  
You, a full adult, did worse then he did when he just starting out as a Peace Keeper! You had to at _least_ give it one last try. So you rolled up your sleves and readied yourself to give it another go.  
  
Ragnar, who has behind you, gave you an apprehensive stare as he gently nudged you away from the weight.  
  
"Hey... you know you don't have to do this, right? It's not like I love you for your ability to lift weights or anything. Why don't we just go home for today?"  
  
You heard his words, but pretended like you didn't. "Nah, I think I'm gonna try this again. This time, with an actual effort."  
  
You hear Ragnar gulp as you grab the weight and pull again, this time harder.  
  
Once you pass your previous record, pull your feet up on the wall and continue pushing. While you did admittingly get much farther then you did last time, you eventually reached a point where you were pulling as hard as you could, but made no progress.  
  
You kept going, and for the first time in a while, even felt yourself working up a sweat. But the burst of pride you felt was short lived as you soon lost your grip on the weight and flew right off the wall.  
  
Instead of feeling the hard ground hitting your back however, you just felt the firm muscle of Ragnar's chest cushioning your fall instead.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, hurriedly checking you for any wounds or scratches.  
  
You waved off his hands and got to your feet. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." Of course, you weren't even sure of that yourself, you just wanted to check to see how far you got this time.  
  
"Two feet." You said with a tone that was neither sad nor happy. On one hand, it was way better then last time, on the other hand, it still didn't seem very impressive compared to Ragnar's five that he got ages ago.  
  
"Not bad." Said Ragnar, ruffling your hair with one hand while pulling you close with the other. "I think we should get a drink to celebrate, how's that sound?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." You shrugged.  
  
Ragnar raised a brow a this response. "Now that doesn't sound like someone who proud of their achievement. C'mon! Show me a smile!"  
  
You shrugged again, crossing your arms. This time trying to stop a grin from making it's way onto your lips.  
  
"Oh, okay. So we wanna be sad, huh? Is that?" You looked at Ragnar, from the corner of your eye with quiet shock. It wasn't usually like him to just let you have your way. Whether it be napping or just being a bit lazy.  
  
"Alright then, I'll just be over here then... being completely..." This time, you turned around completely, if only just to see why he stopped talking mid sentence.  
  
What happened next was just as embarrassing for you as it was sweet.  
  
He took you into his arms and shoved you into him. Holding you tightly as he lifted you into the air "My boyfriend."  
  
He was now rubbing his face against yours. "My incredibly strong, amazingly great boyfriend!" He cooed.  
  
"I love you so much!" He said, completely unashamedly.  
  
It was always weird to see him be so loud about how he felt towards you. You never got used to it, and you doubt you ever would. Dragons just seemed to be more open with showing affection then you were used to.  
  
"Rag, alright! I get it! Now please, put me down before someone see's us, this is totally embarrassing..."  
  
He did as you asked, but not before giving you one last kiss on the cheek. "You know I wouldn't have to that if you didn't try and pretend not to be a little happy with yourself, right?"  
  
"It's not even that big of a deal..."  
  
He laughed "Yeah whatever, I know you're happy. So, how's that drink sound now? Wanna head over to Gavin's?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go. I think I worked more today then I did for the entirety of last week." You joked, although knowing you, it was probably the truth.  
  
As you two both walked inside, you took your regular seats and ordered your regular drinks. It was nice to just relax for a bit.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Yeah?" You said, taking a short sip of your drink. It was just the regular alcohol they had but super diluted with water. The regular stuff was too strong for you.  
  
"You know you don't gotta change for me or anything right?" He said, putting his drink down and looking at you with warm, but serious eyes.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah?" You answered, dumbfounded by the sudden shift in mood.  
  
"Okay, good. It's just... I don't know... I felt kinda bad to see you going at that dumb weight thing so hard. And when you flew back and you had that frown on your face... I thought it was real for a moment."  
  
"Rag, come on, don't get all mushy on me now." you said. Your tone happy but still filled with understanding.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm getting sappy. But really."  
  
He turned to you and covered his hand over yours. "I love you. And I don't care if you want to sleep all day, or relax in your house, if that's what _you_ wanna do, then that's fine."

He lifted your hand, and as planted a kiss on it, delicately, but not before blowing some smoke on your hand and leaving it pleasantly warm before doing so, as usual.  
  
"You're such a softie, Rag. I love you too." And with that, you squirmed your way into him, letting your head rest on his strong chest.  
  
"Mind if I take a nap?" You said, smiling up at him while keeping your eyes closed.  
  
"Tskk, do I even have a choice?" He questioned.  
  
"Nope. Oh and when you carry me home later, make sure to use the red blankets, I been using them recently and they've grown on me."  
  
The purple Dragon shakes his head "Anything for you." He sighs. "You're so high maintenance sometimes." He says taking another sip of his drink.  
  
"Wait a minute... your house is like-"  
  
But it was too late, you we're already out cold.  
  
He laughs to himself, carefully, making sure not to wake you. "Yep, that's _just_ like him."  
  
After taking a few moments to admire you, he took the last swig of his drink and turned around to get up, only for his path to blocked by another purple Dragon, this one, much less muscular but equally tall in height.  
  
He adjusted his star-speckled lenses and gave a wave. "Hello, Ragnar." He said. His voice was low, but sounded like it belonged to someone important.  
  
"Azizi? What are you doing here? I'd be surprised if you could still handle your fair share of drinks."   
  
Before he even had time to laugh at his own joke, Azizi smacked him with cane. "And I'd be surprised if you still knew how to treat your elders!" He shook his head.  
  
"No matter. I have a question for your partner there." He pointed his cane at you.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. He's out right now. Loves to sleep this one. Heh, it's like his favorite thing to do, practically. Still love him though."  
  
"Hmmm, yes... Could you hold on for just one moment?" He asked.  
  
"Uhh... sure?" Ragnar responded, unsure as to what the Dream Weaver had in mind.  
  
"Very good. Thank you."  
  
Grabbing his cane from his hand, he began waving it over you until the empty space within it glowed a dark purple.  
  
"Ah, interesting..." he remarked, pulling his cane back.  
  
"He's fallen in to such a deep sleep even though this tavern is filled with noise... and as I overheard from you, he's asleep well into the afternoon, correct?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't get it either, who sleeps that late, right?"  
  
"No... that's perfect, actually." Said Azizi, who was now running his long fingers down his whiskers.  
  
"Ragnar, does he usually do anything while your out and about on your duties?"  
  
Ragnar shakes his head "Nope, he's usually just in his house."  
  
A large smile then appears on the lanky Dragon's face. "Mind if I wake him up? I need to ask him something."  
  
Ragnar let out a laugh "Good luck with that! He's a _super_ heavy sleeper."   
  
"Oh please, remember who I am, Ragnar. I have my ways." Said Azizi, who again, raises his cane at you, but instead of a glow, an odd, silver dust came from it. Snapping you wide awake.  
  
You nearly jumped from Ragnar's chest as your eyes opened. "Huh? What's going on?" You looked around, your eyes stopping at Azizi, who was looking at you with a rather amused smile on his face.  
  
"Hello. My name is Azizi, a pleasure." He said, holding his hand out.  
  
"Uhh, hey." You said, shaking his head.  
  
"I've heard you're quite the sleeper! And I was just wondering if you would care to take your talents over to where I live so you could help all the young Dream Weavers who have trouble with their craft."  
  
At first, you didn't quite understand him, but him referring to your tendency to fall asleep as a "talent" caught your attention.  
  
"You see, there just isn't anyone to practice on, and when nightfall comes and there are plenty of Dragons who could go for a nice dream, they're already in bed themselves! You see out dilemma do you not?" Asked Azizi.  
  
"Yeah, sounds pretty rough. So what, you want me to go like, sleep for you or whatever?"  
  
"Yes! Exactly!" He beamed. "What a smart boy you are! So are you willing?"  
  
You looked over to Ragnar, who gave you a nod of approval. "Yep! I can totally do that for you! I'm available every day. Well, everyday that isn't Ragnar's off day."  
  
Azizi nods. "Well of course. I wouldn't dream of getting in the way of you two lovebirds. Well, I'll be off then. I'll visit you again when I need you. And again, thank you." He gives you both a wave goodbye and exits, leaving the both of alone at the same table again. Only this time, you have a much bigger grin on your face.  
  
"You hear that? Apparently sleeping _is_ a talent." You gloat.  
  
"Okay, so maybe it is a talent in this very specific situation that you just so happened to come across."  
  
"Sounds like an excuse to me" you say smugly.  
  
He rolls his eye at you "Yeah, yeah, tell it to the tail, daydreamer"  
  
"Whatever you say, teapot." As expected, Ragnar, cheeks turn pink and his nostrils begin to flare with heat.  
  
"Hey, come on now! I told you already, that was only because I was nervous and I didn't know how to tell you I liked you! I don't even do that anymore..." He tried to stop the smoke that coming out his nose, but to no effect.  
  
"Aww! You're doing it again!" You point out.  
  
"Well...! That's cause you...! Arggh!" He groans, crossing his arms, letting his nostrils flare with smoke without pause."  
  
"Hey." You say to him. Wrapping your arms around him and kissing nose. "love you".  
  
He blows smoke in your face, but as always, kisses you right after. "Love you too. Now let's get outta here. I wanna see those red blankets you've been talking about."  
  
"Oh, you have _no_ idea." You say before telling him about just how good they feel as you both walk out of the tavern. Both your hands woven together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you fellow Dragon lovers think of me doing Asher next? I only ask since the age difference is super noticeable with him.   
> (But he's still cute to me, so I'm still thirsty, lmao.)


	14. Asher

"Asher, come on! Open the door already, I'm freezing out here!" You exclaimed through the door, beginning to get impatient at the continued silence.

 

"Oh quit your complaining, I'm coming." Replied a tired voice from inside.

 

" _Finally_." You thought, your happy mood returning to you as you heard footsteps steadily approaching the door.

 

The door creaked open, slowly revealing the elderly Peace Keeper called Asher. Or as you better knew him, your boyfriend.

 

Going by what he was wearing, it looked like he had just woken up. He had his morning robe on and the usual short pants he went to sleep in. His shorts had this _super_ cute star pattern on them that you liked. On any other day, you would make a joke about it, but it seemed like he wasn't fully awake yet, so you held off. For now at least. 

 

He gestured for you to come inside and made his way over to his couch. "You're here quite early today." He said, settling himself in. "What's the occasion?" 

 

You sat down next to him and placed your hand into his, scratching gently against his scales. "No occasion, just had some free time and decided to spend it with you." You replied simply.

 

He snickered at your answer. "So you really have nothing better to do then to spend your time with a withered old Dragon like me?" 

 

"Hey, don't say that! I really like spending time with you. No one else can tell a story like you can!" You say, in hopes that it would make him feel better.

 

"Relax, I'm just trying out that "sarcasm" thing that is so popular with you youngins. I have to admit, I rather like it." There was an all too sly smirk on his face when he said that. 

 

You sighed and laid back against his chest, deciding that you would just let him have this one instead of coming up with some sly remark. After all, you were cold, and Asher was too warm _not_ to cuddle up against. 

 

As you made yourself cozy, you felt one of Asher's hands rest on your side. "Cold?" He asked, beginning to make gentle strokes across your back. 

 

"Yeah, no thanks to you." 

 

"Oh please, if anyone should be mad here it's me! You woke me up, remember?" Despite what his words implied, he didn't sound angry at all, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

 

"Yeah, whatever." You readjusted yourself, scooting closer to the warm Dragon next to you. "I think I'm just gonna stay here for a bit, you don't mind right?" 

 

He shook his and leaned back, making you fall even deeper into his strong chest. "Not at all. Make yourself comfortable. Although this may be a tad more than you deserve for coming here so abruptly." He said, softly. 

 

You closed your eyes and felt yourself drift off to the sound of his breathing. "You like spoiling me though." You murmured.

 

He laughed. "That I do." 

 

You two stayed like that for about an hour. Quietly enjoying each others company. Eventually, you felt Asher rub your back, signalling you to wake up. You got up and rubbed your tired eyes

 

"You know, you really should have informed me you were coming over today. I would've whipped you up some cookies or something." 

 

You smiled at him. He was so sweet. "That's nice, but I already ate this morning. I'm fine." You replied, very graciously declining his offer.

 

"Very well then. Oh!" His eyes lit up, as if he had just realized something. "I just remembered! I have something very important I've been meaning to tell you." He exclaimed, talking as if this was the most urgent thing in the world. 

 

The sudden haste of his tone had peaked your curiosity. "What is it?" You asked. 

 

He looked skyward for a moment, before looking back at you and flashing you another gentle smile. "Why don't we go outside first? It's not the type of thing I feel like I could just blurt out." 

 

You shrugged. "Oh okay, sure." 

 

He got up from the couch and made his way over to his bedroom. "I'm just gonna go get changed, then I'll be right out, and we can leave. Can you go fetch my cane for me in the meantime?" You nod and lift yourself off the couch. "Thank you, young one. I won't be long."

 

And with that, he disappeared into the next room. Leaving you to your own thoughts in wondering what it was he wanted to tell you, and why it was so important that he couldn't just tell you outright. You hoped it was good news, at the very least. 

 

You did as he asked and grabbed his cane. Why he always went out with it, you never knew. He seemed perfectly capable of walking without it. Maybe he just liked it? It was a good a guess as any. 

 

Before long, Asher came out with his regular attire, a red waist-cloth fitted around a belt with large stone beads around his neck and multiple golden rings attached to each of his wrists. 

 

"How do you even wear that in this cold?" You ask inquisitivity. 

 

"You get used to it. The cold barely bothers me anymore, as you can tell by where I've chosen to place my house. Now…" he began, walking over to you and holding his hand out. "I believe you have something of mine?" You handed over his cane back to him. As soon as you did, he leaned in and gave you a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, always so kind, aren't you?" 

 

He placed his cane on the floor and began to walk outside. You followed closely behind, and once you were outside, you interlocked your arms with his, similar to how someone would a prom date. 

 

Again, he didn't need it, but you remember him liking it the last time you did it, and going by how quickly he grabbed onto your arm, it seems like it was still the case. 

 

Although you had assumed this was just a walk around, it definitely seemed like Asher has a specific place in mind, so you just let him lead the way. It wasn't a long walk. Once you were there, Asher had gone on his own to find a place to sit, and once you got a good look of the place, a wave of familiarity washed over you. 

 

"I trust you remember this area well?" He said, placing his cane on the rock he was now resting his legs on. 

 

"How could I forget? This is where we first met." You sat down next to him, looking out into the ice covered fields with him. "It seems like such a long time ago now."

 

"Indeed. But time always seems to leave us faster when we share it with the ones we love." He remarked, placing his hand on yours. "Even as my memories begin to leave me, I still find the one of our first meeting to be as vivid as ever."

 

You smiled warmly, leaning into his touch more. "I never would have taken you for a romantic Asher…" the large Dragon then placed his head on yours, and began swaying gently. 

 

"There are still many things you don't know about me. Would you believe me if I told you I was quite the looker back in the day?" You tilted your head up and landed a smooch right at the bottom of his neck.

 

"You're quite the looker now, in my opinion." 

 

Asher leaned back with a flustered smile that made him look absolutely adorable. "Your words are good for my health, at the very least…" He murmured, looking at back in front of him. 

 

"You know what my favorite part about that day was though?"

 

"What?" Said Asher, curiosity rich in his voice.

 

"I think it had to be how when you first saw me, you thought I was a Dragon. That was priceless." 

 

Asher rolled his eyes, giving you a very unimpressed glare from the corner of his eyes. "Of course you would be the one to remember something like that. My eyes may not be what they once were, but I fixed my mistake fast enough." 

 

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you still try to get me to do those weird Peace Keeper exercises if you already knew I wasn't a Dragon?" 

 

He huffed. "In truth, I had just thought you looked a bit scrawny. Maybe if you took my lessons that day, you wouldn't have to ask me open the jars in your house anymore, hmm?" He replied, a touch of smugness oozing from his voice. 

 

"I think even with that training, I wouldn't be able to do _half_ of the things you can do." 

 

"I don't know about that. If I could manage to turn those previous whelps into the fine young Dragons they are today, I think I could manage with anyone." He said with a hint of pride in his voice. 

 

"I'll keep that mind then." You replied, absentmindedly looking over Asher. You really had to admire how even at his age he still remained in shape. Years of being a Peace Keeper would probably do that to you, you mused. 

 

There was also the case of his scales, which, according to Asher, were actually faded from their original color. There was something nice about the soft, lilac-colored tone he had now though, it matched his gentle personality more than a deep purple would. 

 

"Do you really think I'm still strong?" Asher asked suddenly, snapping you out of your gaze. 

 

"Oh yeah. Way stronger than me, that's for sure." 

 

"I think that has to be my favorite thing about you." He hummed, resting his head in the crook of your neck, nestling himself in further as he talked. "You've never once treated me like some fragile old Dragon who always needs help. I know the other Dragons are just watching out for me, but it can be so tiresome at times."

 

You nodded silently. It's not that you didn't want to help him, it's just that he's never really showed he needed it. He would forget some things now and then, but it was never anything too serious.

 

You let him rest there for a moment before bringing your palm over to the scar on his shoulder and began gently prodding at the worn scales. 

 

"Have I told you the story of how I got that one yet?" Asked the Dragon who was currently leaning on your side. 

 

"Yeah. About four times actually. I wouldn't mind hearing it again later though, it's a good one." 

 

His hands were now intertwined with yours as he pressed another chaste kiss to your neck. “You must be the only person in the world who enjoys listening to me go on about my glory day. That reminds me… I came here to tell you something didn't I?”

 

You nod again. You were so relaxed that even talking seemed like too much work. 

 

“Well then, I suppose I should tell you. It’s about this relationship.”

 

Your ears perk up at that. “What about it?” You ask, slightly concerned at the what Asher was going to say. 

 

“I’ve found myself to be in quite a predicament as of late. When I was younger, I would always be on duty with the Peace Keeper’s. Never skipping one session for anything, and as time went on, I would start training the young ones to prepare them for what was ahead, and I was perfectly fine with that.” He took a deep breath before continuing.

 

“But now… I find myself wishing I was spending the rest of my time doing something else…” His hands then clutched harder against yours. “With someone else…”

 

Your cheeks began to flush as his tone began to get more and more serious. “So… What are you gonna do about that?” Your voice was hoarse, unsure. 

 

“I already did do something about. I retired two days ago.” Your eyes widened as far as they could go. From all of the tales Asher had told you about, he always seemed to be incredibly dedicated to his role and was always proud of what he did. This was without a doubt a big deal for him, and you knew that.

 

“I did it for you.” He explained. His tone was rather blunt, which didn’t match the significance of the words that were said. He then pulled his other hand over the one he was already holding it and enveloped it completely, pushing it against his chest. “I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I've been mulling this over for some time, and I’ve decided that this _is_ what I want.” He looked at you directly, making complete eye contact. “How you feel if I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you?”

 

You could feel your heart burst out of your chest. You immediately pounced on him. Pressing your face into his beard and throwing your arms around his neck. “Ahh!” he yelped before settling in to the new position. “I guess I can take that as a yes then?” You shifted just enough so you could land a kiss on his snout. “Of course it’s a yes!” You nearly screamed. 

 

Soon after the afterglow of the situation had settled in, you leaned back in content, sitting right on top of Asher’s lap with your head resting on the stone. “Careful there, I’m not sure these old bones can quite handle that anymore.” He laughed. 

 

“Well you’re gonna have to get used to it. We’re gonna be seeing each other a lot more often and _this_ might just become my favorite place to sit.” 

 

He sighed, but you could tell it was from a place of happiness. “What have I gotten myself into?” 

 

“Only good things. I promise.” He smiled, pulling you up to bring his lips to yours. This one felt different though, but you knew why. It was because it marked the beginning of something. Something that you could barely wait to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a Tumblr.  
> https://iwantadragonhusband.tumblr.com/  
> Figured this would be a nice way of making sure people know I'm not dead or whatever. Come talk to me!  
> Anyway, Bubba is next.


	15. Bubba

 

"Wings Over the Water" by Gildas. 

You read the words over in your head, slowly turning up to look at the painting itself. It was immediately clear to you from just a single glance at the piece that the artist had put immense thought into the colors he used. Similarly, his technical skill with the brush was _undoubtedly_ that of a seasoned professional. 

You looked over the painting again, trying to see if the artist had any hidden themes he was trying to portray with his use of perspective. Perhaps the fact that the wings red color contrasted so vividly with the rich, azure color of the water meant that-

"You having fun staring?" You heard a loud, baritone voice say before you felt strong arms wrap around and hug at your waist. A voice like that could only belong to one person. You turned your heard around to see the rugged but familiar face of Bubba kindly smiling at you. 

You flash him an unamused stare as you turn back to look at the art piece. "It's a painting, Bubba. What else should I be doing with it?" 

He grunts before blowing a puff of smoke from his nose. "Hey, I'm not the one who said they wanted to go to the Artisans museum, you're the one who should know all about that art stuff, not me." He replied, beginning to hug you a bit tighter than before. 

"Even if you don't like art, you should at least know _that_ much. Actually, why don't you like art anyway?" 

He huffs. "I never said I didn't like it." 

You shoot him a glare from the corner of your eye. "I almost had to beg you to take me here. I think I just kinda inferred it on my own." 

"Oh come on! It's not that I don't like art it's just… I find it kinda boring alright? I mean sure, they're nice to look at, but that's it. It just doesn't seem that interesting to me. Plus…"

He pauses, leaning down to land a kiss on your cheek.

It wasn't a quick peck either, Bubba never liked doing those. It was a full kiss, complete with a loud "mwah" sound after he was done. "I don't need to look at paintings if I want something nice to look at. I got that right here." 

You turned away from him and crossed your arms, trying your hardest to look like it didn't affect you, but failing as you tried to fit the warm feeling that you felt building in your chest. "Bubba please… this is a public place."

He unwrapped himself from you and stood up, looking around the museum and being very pleased when he found no one in sight. "I don't see anyone here though, does that mean I can still kiss you?" As soon as you opened your mouth to respond, it was overtaken by Bubba's much larger one as he pushed himself into you. 

The kiss went on for a little while longer then the first one did, his large scaled hand had found its way to the back of your head somewhere along the way, but you were too lost in the kiss to really know when. Eventually, he pulled back, a goofy smile upon his face as he looked at you. 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself, you just looked too cute. Bet you're rethinking that whole no smooching rule now through, right?"

You catch your breath and look for an answer, "Well, while that _was_ nice, and I did enjoy it, I'm still gonna have to kindly say no. That was a nice try though." You finally reply.

Bubba let out a disgruntled sigh. "Guess I'll just have to keep trying." He brought out his arm and pulled it over you, bringing you closer you him. "One day, I'm gonna have you craving my kisses, doesn't matter if we're at home or not." He pinched your cheek with the same arm. "One day."

You scoffed. "We'll see about that. And just so you know, I do already like your kisses, I just don't want to make other people feel weird when your going at my face. It's not like you do it quietly."

He shrugged. "I got a lot of love to give, what can I say?" He leans in, bringing his mouth closer to your ear but only slightly lowering his tone. "And who better to give it to, than you? I do love you y'know?" 

"Yeah, I know, Bubba. You tell me everyday." 

He lands another kiss on you, right below your eye. This one was much softer and closer then the ones before. You could feel the rough texture of his face run against your much softer skin. "Sometimes I feel like you don't believe me."

"What? That's crazy talk Bubba, of course I-" You stopped, noticing what was going on. This usually happened anytime you and Bubba went anywhere together that wasn't a date. He would try to turn in into one. 

"You know what? Not this time, I came here to look at art and that's exactly what I'm going to do." You could hear Bubba laugh as you walked away. Then his footsteps as he hurriedly began catching up to you.

You were already looking at another painting. "Natural Gift" by Delbin. 

It depreciated many flowers, all of light colors, standing side by side in a lush field of grass. Going by the more cheerful and cartoony look, it seemed like the artist didn't want the work to take itself too seriously. 

"Natural gift, huh." Said Bubba from behind you. "That's got a nice sound to it, I should start calling you that!" And just like before, his arms were now wrapped around you. Only this time, your feet were being lifted from the ground. 

You yelped in surprise, trying your hardest to pretend you didn't like it and attempting somewhat halfheartedly to resist, but before long, you were laughing as the  Dragon carried you in his large arms. 

"Bubba, come on, stop! I don't think you're allowed to do this here!" You exclaimed. 

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?" He replied, beginning to shift your weight into just one arm as the other sneakily began to find it's way up your shirt. "Loosen up a bit, there's no one here! We can look at all the art you want later, not like it's going anywhere." 

He then leaned down, pushing himself right into the crook of your neck and pressing another soft, but firm kiss on your skin. "Don't know why you always act like making you smile is such a crime. I _love_ doing it." He cooed, letting his hand travel gently over your skin. 

Before he could get any farther however, you both heard footsteps approaching from a bit farther away in the museum. 

You panicked and tried to free yourself from Bubba's grasp, but rather surprisingly, he seemed to be unfazed. His face showed no signs of worry and he seemed to be just as calm as he always was. Despite all your squirming, you still ended up with him looming over you and his arms wrapped tightly around you.

The steps eventually got loud enough to the point where you knew the stranger was right next to you two. And sure enough, right then a lean green Dragon wearing a beret turned the corner, immediately locking eyes with Bubba.

His expression seemed to be that of shock, but with just a hint of amusement. "Bubba? Is that you?" He asked, stepping in a bit closer. 

"The one and only." He replied with his usual bravado. 

"Huh, funny to find you here. I didn't think you of all Dragons would have had an interest in the arts."

"Oh, I ain't here for me." He patted your shoulder, pushing you slightly forward. "This is mostly for him, he's the one who asked me to bring him here." 

The lanky green Dragon then turned to you. "Oh!" He exclaimed, reaching his hand out and extending it towards you. You did the same and shook his hand. "Forgive me, my name is Nils. And you are…?" 

Before you could answer, Bubba swung his arm around you, pushing you right up against his side. "Where are my manners? Nils, this is my Husband-" 

His sentence came to an abrupt stop as you lighty jabbed him in his stomach. Not hard enough to hurt him, but just enough so he would have to stop what he was saying. 

"I'm his boyfriend." You corrected.

 _"Soon-to-be-Husband_." You heard Bubba murmur under his breath.

 

" _We'll see about that._ " You whispered back. 

You could see Nils begin to cover his mouth, very obviously hiding a snicker behind it.

"You two are quite the pair." Said Nils, turning his head back to Bubba. "I'm glad you were able to find someone for yourself, Bubba! You treat him well, I hope?"

The Beast Maker scoffed. "Of course I do! He's been the best part of my day for the last couple of months, I love the little guy!" Exclaimed Bubba, pressing a kiss to your temple as he looked back at Nils. 

You blushed. You could never quite get used to how Bubba was so open with his relationship with you around other people. It didn't matter who he was talking to, if you were there, he would go on and on. It's kinda adorable how pure his love is. 

"Good, good. Now, if you don't mind me asking of course, when exactly did you two become an item? I mean, it must have been quite the day for the both of you! Just look at how different you two are!" Said Nils, a childlike curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

You couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that. He must be expecting Bubba to tell him about an entire "we come from two different worlds!" speech that one of you must have said. Knowing what really happened that day made his seemingly high expectations very funny to you. 

"Well…" Bubba began. "One day I saw him standing all by himself, I think he was near a sheep or something, I can't remember. But anyway, I decided to go over and talk to him. We chatted for about three hours, I asked him out on a date, and well, now we're together.

You could've swore you saw Nils eyes pop out of his skull when Bubba finished telling the story. 

"What?! That's it?" Blurted Nils.

Bubba just nodded, showing obvious confusion at the green Dragons surprised expression. 

"You didn't wait? Didn't even _attempt_ to court him?" 

"Why would I wait? I already knew I liked him, so why not ask him right there?" Asked Bubba, completely serious. 

Bubba's idea of love was very simple. It was hard to tell if he just didn't know about the many nuances of it, or if he just didn't care and wanted to get to the mushy, romantic moments. Either way, there was something nice about being in a relationship with no baggage, just warm feelings. You're glad you said yes to him that day. 

Nils ended up laughing at his answer, but it wasn't so much to make fun of him, but more about  acknowledging how strange of an answer it was. He probably never heard someone be so _direct_ about that subject before. 

"Well Bubba, I guess you have a point there!" He went on for a few more seconds. Bubba just stood utterly confused. He shot you a look, but you just shook your head. "Alright, I think I'm gonna go. You two enjoy the rest of art and have a good time." He then began to walk away, turning to the blue Dragon as he passed. "It was nice catching up with you, Bubba. I'll see you around. 

"You too, Nils. Have a good one!" Said Bubba, giving him one final wave. 

"He seems nice." You say, walking to the next room. 

"Yeah, he's okay. But now that's he's gone… where were we?" There was a smile on his face that made your cheeks turn red with what was hinting at. 

"Oh come on, we can cuddle at home! Don't you wanna see more of the art?" You ask. 

He lets out another deep, rumbling laugh. "Alright, alright I'll wait. I still don't get why I gotta stop kissing you when other people are around… makes no sense to me." 

You turn to him and begin rubbing his strong bicep, consoling him. "Look, Bubba… it's not that I don't want your affection, I really like it, it feels great! It's that it's a _little_ embarrassing when some of the other Dragons look at us when your doing it…"

While having a big, burly Dragon as your partner was exciting, and as much as you _did_ enjoy being coddled and carried around in his arms, you preferred that to stay in your home. 

"I don't find anything embarrassing about loving my boyfriend." He said Bluntly. "But… if you really want too,  I'll relax a bit when we get outside. I know I can get… loud sometimes but you gotta understand that's just cause you make me feel that way!" 

You nod. "I know Bubba, and you're really sweet for that!" You lean up against and stand on your toes, just barely reaching his chin as you land a chaste kiss on it. "Thanks for understanding, it means a lot to me." 

"Don't worry about it. A Dragons gotta know what to do when they're partner speaks up. Now, let's look at those paintings!" He yelled, taking a hold of your arm and rushing to the next room, all the while you carried a bright smile on your face.

You two stayed for about two more hours in the museum. There were times when Bubba just stood there with his arms crossed looking bored, but all it took was a couple smooches to get his spirits back up. Overall, It was a nice experience for sure. 

Both of you were now about halfway to the house, walking side by side. You began to move a bit closer to him, letting your hand brush up against his before he took it into his much larger one with a gentle grip. 

"Those Artisans are really something, huh? I've never seen so many different styles before. I wish I could see their process, even if it was just for a bit." 

"You really got a thing for art, don't you?" Asked Bubba, chewing on the stem of a leaf he found a while back. 

"Kinda, yeah."

"In that case, you ever thought about making your own art?" 

You pondered his suggestion for a moment. "I don't know… Looking at art and making it are two completely different things. I probably won't be any good at it anyway."

"That's nonsense! If you wanna do something, you gotta put your mind to it, or else you're always gonna be putting it off till later." Said Bubba, his grip becoming slightly stronger as he spoke. 

"Huh, I guess you're right. Where would I even start though?" You ask curiously. 

"You could start with models." He said, his handsome face turning into a smirk. "I happen to know a Dragon who'd be willing to get painted." 

You raised a brow. "Oh yeah, who?"

"Me of course." The Beast Maker then raised his other arm and began flexing it, showing off his strength. "I got some assets that, if I remember right, you've said we're very _impressive_ in the past." 

You smiled and made a mental note not to stroke his ego too much after he's done lifting weights again. "You'll be my first choice then."

Before you knew it, you were at the door to your house. You turned the knob and opened it, reveling in the familiar scent of your home. It looked like the typical Beast Maker home, only a little simpler. It was actually a lot messier than this when you first saw it, but after you told Bubba you were moving in he did some serious cleaning. 

"I'll be in the bed." You heard the blue Dragon say as he climbed up the steps. The tip of his long tail ran up your leg as he did, teasing you to come up with him, but you had to change first. 

After putting on clothes that were more appropriate for getting into bed, you climbed up the stairs only to meet an impatient looking Dragon waiting for you on the bed, with his head being held up by his arm as he laid on his side. He turned to you and lifted up the sheet.

"Well come on! This beds pretty cold without somebody to keep me company." 

You slipped into the bed, pressing your back against the hard scales of his belly. 

"There we go, that's more like it…" said Bubba, wrapping both his arms around you. 

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes too?" You asked.

"Nah, it's still pretty early, I just wanted to cuddle for a little bit." 

"Oh. Well that's fine too." You replied, lodging yourself deeper into the warm confines of Bubba's arms. 

You soon felt Bubba do the same, laying his head atop of yours as you mindlessly began stroking the many scars on his muscled arms. 

"I could've been a Peace Keeper you know. Probably would've been a better fit for me then making animals all the time." He said, his tone hushed and quiet.

"I know Bubba, but I think you're just fine how you are."

"Whatever you say." He then shifted a bit in the bed, allowing him to connect a small kiss on your neck before nuzzling his face against your cheek. 

It went on like that for a while. You enjoyed these quiet moments between you two, especially when the day was just about over and you were both a bit tired. 

"So about that whole husband thing from earlier…" Began Bubba. 

"Go to sleep." You said, staying in your same position, he could hear a laugh coming from him. 

"Ok, but don't think this is over." 

What Bubba didn't know, is that you liked how that word sounded coming from him. "My husband…" you repeated to yourself silently. 

It had a nice ring to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Bubba! 
> 
> Don't really know who's next as of right now, but I know it's gonna be a Magic Crafter. We'll see.


	16. Alban

It was nearly completely silent in the Artisan home you were currently lounging in. The only sound that could he heard was the soft scrapping of pen against paper as a certain purple Dragon swiftly laid ink on a scroll. 

 

He seemed very focused, but you of course, were bored out of your mind. With nothing to do but watch him write, you quickly found yourself fiddling with your thumbs, playing with your hair, and doing other incredibly mundane things that did very little to help with your situation. 

 

Taking another look back to the hard-at-work Dragon, you let out a sigh. You came home with a smile on your face, prepared to spend time with him. When he had told you he had much work to do, your smile faded and with it, your hopes that you would be doing much of  anything today. 

 

"You don't _have_ to stay here you know." Said Alban, his hands not even slowing down a bit as he spoke. "Surely you have other things you can be doing right now? And I certainly hope you aren't procrastinating just to do nothing."

 

You simply shook your head. "I mean, there are some things, but they're small." You replied, happy to at least engage in conversation. "Plus, I wanted to spend some time with you. And technically, this is spending time with you." You slouched onto the couch, looking even more tired than you had before. "Even _if_ you're not talking to me." 

 

For the first time since you had gotten there, you heard the sound of writing stop, replaced instead with a low huff from Alban. "Please don't say that. You know more than anyone that I would much rather be doing things with you, instead of doing this." He spoke with genuine hurt in his voice, and you couldn't help but feel guilty about being the cause of it. 

 

"Sorry." You replied. He waved his arm. "Its fine. I know my work can seem a tad… boring, but it's very important." Said Alban, glancing at you for only a moment before he went back to writing.

 

Getting up from the couch, you made your way over to him. "What are you always writing about anyway?" You ask curiously. 

 

"A tiny bit of everything, really. History, official letters, but mostly, I just replicate the announcements Nestor sends to me." He answers, pointing his feathered pen towards the pile of papers just to the side of him. "And as you can see, tomorrow must be a particularly important day for him because he assigned me to a great deal of work today." He finished, huffing as he glanced over to all the papers he still had to copy.

 

You looked over to one of Albans recently finished papers and compared it to the original, noting that there were some very obvious differences between the two sheets. "Are you sure this is what Nestor wants? These look completely different, I don't think that's what a copy is supposed to be." You remark, setting the papers down. 

 

Alban snickers, a smile forming on his lips as he adjusts his monocle. "This is just the outline of what he wants it to say. I embellish it so as to make it look more professional." 

 

"Oh." You respond simply, looking at what he was writing at the moment. "You have a way with words then." 

 

His expression seemed to brighten at this, if only slightly. "Thank you. I wouldn't be a scribe if all I did was copy, you know." 

 

"Did you ever think of ever writing something yourself? Like a story, or a book?" You quickly asked, not letting silence come between you two again. 

 

"Well I have sometimes, but I could never _quite_ find an idea that ever interested me enough to really begin something like that." 

 

You felt your lips twitch as you thought about an idea for him to write about. "What about romance?" You suggested. 

 

"Romance?" He mimicked with a confused tone. "Oh but, I don't really have much experience with that… You're really the only person I've ever gotten this far with, you know. I don't think it'd really be the best thing to start with." 

 

"Come on! It'll be easy. I even have an idea for the premise of the story." You watched as Alban stopped writing and began to look at you with his complete attention. "Maybe it could be about these two people who, even though they look nothing alike, find themselves intrigued with each other for whatever inexplicable reason." 

 

You could hear a snicker come from the feather-winged Dragon as you finished telling him. "Hmm… that little tale sounds familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it." He looked at you with one finger on his chin, as if he was trying to figure out a tricky riddle. "Wherever did you come up with such a thing?" 

 

"Real life. It's based on a true story, I think." 

 

"Is it now?" He asked jokingly. 

 

"Yeah. Last I saw one of those two was about to stop doing his work to go relax with the other one on the couch." 

 

And with that, he sighed. "You know I would love to, but my work, it's…" 

 

You grabbed his hand and began holding it, looking at him with pleading eyes. You kept that stare for awhile until you finally heard him take a breath. 

 

"Alright. You win." He finally says. You could tell he was trying to sound defeated, but the hint of happiness in his voice was unmistakable. "Go over and make yourself comfortable. I'll go right after. 

 

You nearly skipped over to the couch, each step filled with glee. You plopped onto the couch and waited as Alban approached, taking off his green scarf and setting it aside. "I'm never going to get anything done with you around, am I?" There was a grin on his face when he spoke, a grin that made you feel warm inside. 

 

"Sorry, guess you'll just have to deal with it." You say, moving over to make space for the Dragon as he climbed onto the couch. You two fit together like puzzle pieces. His lithe, slender body made spooning like this very enjoyable. 

 

"Sometimes I feel like you do this on purpose." You could feel his breath tickle your neck as he talked, landing a tender kiss just below your ear. "Always trying to take me away from my work." His claws touched your skin delicately, as if you were made of paper. "It's rather selfish, don't you think?" 

 

You shrugged. "I don't know, is it? I feel like I'm just as important as your work, if not more so." You said, arching your head to give Alban better access to your neck. 

 

"Mmm… you may have a point with that." His lips graced your neck with that familiar heat that they usually had. Dating a Dragon sure had its perks, you thought to yourself. "But I still find it awfully unfair that you want to do this every time I'm working. It doesn't help that I'm already prone to losing focus when you're around. More often than I would like, truthfully." His tone was becoming deeper now, but that always seemed to happen when you two shared moments like these. 

 

"I'm sorry, am I distracting?" You said teasingly, lazily running a hand through his cyan-tinted hair. "I don't mean to be, I swear." 

 

He nods. "Yes, you are somewhat distracting. But it's entirely in a good way, I promise." He leans forward, pressing another kiss to your forehead. "It's just so hard to stay on task sometimes when I have such an amazing partner standing right next to me." He stops, laughing a bit before continuing on with his thoughts. "In truth, sometimes I feel like I am a relatively poor boyfriend all things considered. I wish we could have more moments like this, maybe even entire days like this." 

 

You grabbed his horns at their base, pulling the Dragon closer until your lips had touched his snout. "You're fine. I'm happy as things are now as long as we get _some_ time to ourselves. And if you ever do get so much work that we can't do this, well… I guess I'll just have to have a little talk with Nestor myself." You said proudly. No one takes your Dragon away from you if you had anything to say about it.

 

Alban tried to stifle a laugh at your last remark. "Perish the thought. I hope for everyone's sake that never happens, I fear my humans wrath would be too much for anyone to handle." 

 

He leans in again, seemingly going for another kiss, but you stop him in his tracks with your finger. He flashes an odd look at you. "As much as I would absolutely love to stay here and keep cuddling with you… You _do_ have a lot of work to do, and I wouldn't want it to be my fault that you didn't get all of it done." You said, slightly upset that you had to turn down a kiss from him like that. 

 

"No, I understand." He responded, blowing a bit of smoke from his nose. "Still, do you always have to be such a tease? We were just about to get to the really good part." He whined, making your cheeks flush a bit as you let his words sink in and thought about what the "good part" he was talking about was alluding to. 

 

With a hunched back, he sluggishly dragged his feet over to his paper heavy desk, where he begrudgingly began writing again. It was sad to see. 

 

"Are you staying up tonight too?" You ask, still on the couch. He nodded, clearly unhappy that he wouldn't be able to join you in bed. You were unhappy too though, you didn't like sleeping alone. At least, not when Alban was around. 

 

You get up from the couch and make your way over to him. "Goodnight." You say, landing one last kiss on his cheek before turning around and heading toward your shared bedroom. Once you get to the stairs however, you turn around to get one last look at him. He was working a bit more slowly then he was before the cuddle session you had with him. Probably because you weren't going to be there to keep him company anymore. 

 

"Hey, Alban." You exclaim, making sure your voice would reach him. He turns around.  

 

"Yes?" He answers, curiously. 

 

"Um… If it's not too much to ask, could you hurry up? The bed always feels so cold when you're not there… I can never sleep right." His eyes seem to widen a bit at your words before going right back to the paper. 

 

"Of course! Don't you worry, I'll be up there in no time!" 

 

You smiled. "Thanks." 

 

As you made your way upstairs and to the bed, you couldn't help but notice that before you left, Alban was writing the fastest you had ever seen him write before. 

 

You slipped under the covers and turned off the lights. It was a little hard to sleep at first, but not before long, you felt warmth come to you, accompanied by a feathered tail wrapping itself around your legs. 

 

"Well that didn't take long." You said to yourself before falling into a deep slumber, content that your Dragon was there with you.

 

He may be all work to some of the other Dragons, but to you, he was so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here he is! Next chapter will be Kosoko, since I saw someone request him in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go, my first foray into thirsting for videogame characters. There will be more eventually. I'm currently thinking of doing either Magnus or Useni next. These won't be updated everyday though, just when I feel like writing and have the story finished, Also some may not be as long as the first one, some might be longer though. This is my first time doing this so please tell me what you thought about the story in the comments!


End file.
